Hivatalosan is munkaszüneti nap
by Macskabajusz
Summary: Nincs is jobb egy pihentető nyaralásnál, egy hosszú és kimerítő év után. És ezzel pont ugyanígy vannak a Baroque Works tagjai is, akik együttesen készülnek kiruccanni egy távoli szigetre, hogy végre kiereszthessék a fáradt gőzt. A dolgok csupán akkor vesznek hirtelen fordulatot, amikor a semmiből Doflamingo is megjelenik a szigeten, hogy csatlakozzon a szórakozáshoz.
1. Chapter 1

Hivatalosan is munkaszüneti nap

A tiszta, mélykék, csillagokkal pettyezett eget személve azon gondolkodott, hogy mégis mikor és hol hagyta el a józan ítélőképességét. Crocodile az alabasta-i dolgozószobájában, az íróasztalánál ült, lámpafénynél, még jó pár aláírásra, és tüzetes átböngészésre váró szerződés mellett. Jól tudta, hogy ha még éjfél előtt nem adja fel a szignózott szerződéseket postán, akkor nem fog odaérni a levele időben ahová kellene. Tudta, hogy szorít az idő, és megpróbálta kényszeíteni magát arra, hogy végigolvassa a szerződéseket. De minden próbálkozása hiábavaló volt. Ugyanis az első három mondatnál egyszer sem jutott messzebb. Gondolatai a kövekező mondat legelején elkalandoztak a szövegtől, és a végén ott találta magát az íróasztalánál, ahogyan a messzi csillagos eget nézi a nyitott ablakán keresztül, és már megint azzal gyötri magát, hogy hol rontotta el. Eddig ötször futott neki a szövegnek, minduttalan sikertelenül. Úgy döntött, tesz még egy próbát, és ahogyan nagy nehezen elszakította a tekintetét, az éjszakai ég végtleneségétől, hogy figyelmét visszaterelje a munkájára, megszokásból egy futó pillantást vetett a faliórára. Fél kettő lesz öt perc múlva. Amint tudatosult benne a pontos idő, egy nagy sóhaj kíséretében letette a tollát, a félkész szerződésekkel egyetemben arrébb tolta azt, egy hanyag mozdulattal meglazította a nyakkendőjét és inkább rágyújtott.

Ez is miatta van. Rohadt madár. Ha nem is közvetlenül, de közvetve cáfolhatatlanul. Az elmúlt pár órában Crocodile gondolatai egyre csak a szőke körül forogtak. Doflamingo körül. Azon gondolkodott, hogy mit csinálhat éppen a másik férfi? Vajon már alszik? Vagy van akkora időeltolódás a két sziget között, hogy talán még ott a nap sem ment le? Crocodile nem tudta. Egyszer már biztosan kiszámolta, de azóta elfelejtette. Elképzelhető, hogy éppen Ő is a másikra gondol? Egyátalán eszébe jutott Mingo-nak? Talán neki is hiányzik?

Nem. Erre ösztönösen tudta a valászt. Doflamingo nem olyan típus, aki sokáig emésztené magát valami vagy valaki miatt, még akkor sem, ha az a személy történetesen Ő. Éli továbbra is szertelenül a kis világát Dressrosa-n, mintha mi sem történt volna. Ellenben a szőke shichibukai-al, Crocodile kissé nehezebb eset. Nem tud olyan könnyen továbblépni. És pont a természete miatt emészti még most is magát azzal, hogy mi lett volna ha...

Érezte, hogy abba kéne hagynia ezt a lehetetlen gondolatmenetet. Csak hagyni, hogy végleg elvesszen valahol ez az emlék is, mint olyan sok másik, hogy végre elfelejtse. Hiszen így csak saját magát kínozza. Csak ül itt, és valami olyasmin rágódik, amit már rég le kellett volna zárnia magában. Immár majdnem egy fél éve. Pontosan tudta, hogy akkor meghozott egy döntést. Még azt is tudta, hogy, helyesen döntött. Összegezve a tényeket, azt tette, amit a helyzet megkívánt tőle, mint kalóztól, és mint a Baroque Works vezetőjétől, végig szem előtt tartva, hogy rajta kívül senki se sérüljön. Ám, ezeket mind észben tartva sem fért a fejébe, hogy akkor mégis miért gyötrődik még mindig. Talán be kellene látnia lassan, hogy az érzelmeket nem lehet csak úgy kapcsolóval ki-be kapcsolni. Sőt van olyan vágy, ami annyira hevesen ég, hogy még fél évnyi távolság sem olthatja ki.

Ponotsan emlékezett arra a napra, amikor végre meg tudta nevezni a lelkében dúló vihart. Amikor, úgymond, _helyesen_ döntött. Akkor is éppen hajnal felé járt az idő. Bár akkor sokkal közelebb voltak a napfelkeltéhez, mint az éjfélhez. Dressrosa-n voltak Doflamingo szobájában. Éppen kártyáztak és az egyik számtalan parti végéhez közeledtek. Bár Crocodile utált kártyázni, személy szerint sokkal jobban kedvelte a sakkot, mégis beleegyezett a századik újabb körbe is Doflamingo kedvéért. A hosszú idő alatt már összecsiszolódtak. Amikor Doflamingo-nál voltak azt játszottak, amit Ő szeretett volna, amikor Alabasta-ban pedig Crocodile személyes kedvence következett. A magával hozott iratok, amiket meg kellett volna vitatniuk Dressrosa urával érintetlenül hevertek az íróasztalon. Már rég nem azért találkozgattak, az úgynevezett üzleti összejöveteleiken, hogy tényleges kereskedelemről tárgyaljanak. Az első ilyen alkalmakkor csak véltelenül elbeszélgették az időt. Később aztán mind a ketten ostobaságnak tartották ezt a kifogást, és inkább nem hazudtak sem egymásnak sem saját maguknak ezzel kapcsolatban. Azért találkoztak minden egyes hónapban néha kétszer-háromszor is, hogy élvezzék egymás társaságát. Bár a külvilágnak a kapcsolatuk szigorúan üzleti jellegű volt, Ők maguk barátokként ketintettek egymásra. Vagy még annál is többként...

A menetrend a gyűléseken szinte mindig ugyanaz volt. Doflamingo ravasz és kétértelmű megjegyzéseket tett, Crocodile pedig felgmán válaszolgatott rájuk. Persze, nem is olyan hosszú idő után mind a ketten átláttak a másik szófodulatain és pontosan tudták, hogy mit akar valójában mondani a társuk egy-egy gúnyos félmondatával. Sajátságos nyelv alakult ki köztük, amit gyakran a legközelebbi alárendeltjeik sem értettek. Beszélgetéseik közben vagy Dressrosa-n vagy Alabasta-n bóklásztak vagy éppen játszottak valamit. Például kártyáztak, mint akkor is.

Crocodile szépen sorban kiterítette utolsó négy kártyáját az asztalon Doflamingo orra előtt, majd hátradölt a kanapén és így szólt:

\- Azt hiszem nyertem - mondta, már félig mosolyogva, miközben Mingo döbbent arckifejezését figyelte. Doflamingo először a letett kártyákat nézte, majd azt a tizet, amit a kezében szorongatott. Majd újra az asztalon lévőket, és ismét a sajátjait. Csalódott képpel ismerte el a vereségét.

\- Nem ér! Feladom! - nyávogta panaszosan a szőke férfi, miközben feldobta a kártáyit a levegőbe, és hagyta, hogy azok közül némelyik a hajára meg rózsaszín tollas köpenyére hulljon vissza, és ott nyugodjon meg. - Azt mondod, hogy nem szeretsz kártáyzni, aztán meg rommá versz... Hol igazságos ez, Wani-yaro?

\- Az, hogy nem szeretek kártáyzni, nem jelenti azt, hogy nem is tudok - magyarázta Crocodile miközben fáradtan rágyújtott az egyik szivarjára. - Egyébként, ez hanyadik kör is volt?

\- Nem tudom - ásította Doflamingo, miközben feltápászkodott a székéből, hogy végül lehuppanjon Crocodile mellé, és álmosan elterüljön a kanapén. - Be kell vallanom, hogy az ötvenedik után elvesztettem a fonalat. De, őszintén, kit érdekel? A lényeg, hogy ilyen remekül rég szórakoztam. Mondd csak, te is hasonlóan érzel, Wani-yaro?

\- Engem érdekel - mosolygott tovább Crocodile a nyújtózkodó Mingo-t figyelve. - ugyanis jelentősen befolyásolja a nyereményemet, hogy pontosan hány partit nyertem meg.

\- Ehh?! Most komolyan a nyereményed miatt izgulsz? - lökte meg Mingo a térdével az idősebb férfi térdét, majd a lábát kinyújtva hagyta, hogy a combjaik továbbra is összeérjenek. - Ne aggódj, majd kárpótollak valamivel, csak válaszolj a kérdésre.

\- Még szép, hogy jól szórakoztam. Téged, mindig öröm megverni kártyában... - mondta Crocodile miközben egy nagy füstfelhőt fújt a kristálycsillár irányába.

\- Ezt akartam hallani - lehelte Mingo két ásítás között. Egy darabig a szobában teljes csend volt. Csak az óra halk keytegése, és az abalakon beszűrődő tengermorajlás töltötte ki a szoba légüres csendjét. Crocodile lehunyta a cigarettafüsttől égő szemeit. Pár pillanatkép jelent meg lezárt szemei előtt a mai nap emlékeiként, Ő pedig akaratlanul is mosolyra húzta a száját. Már majdnem elaludt ott, Doflamingo kanapéján a hullámtörést és a másik egyenletes szuszogásá hallgavta, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy talán haza kellene mennie.

\- Hány óra? - kérdezte álmosan, miközben elnyomta a hamutartóban a szivarját, és fáradtan a szemeit dörgölte.

\- Hmmm? - nyögte álmosan Mingo. Crocodile úgy tippelte, Ő tényleg elaludthatott az előbb. Majd amikor félálomban összerakta a kérdést, az órára pillantva, felelt is rá: - Vicces, de hajlani négy múlt.

\- Nos, - kezdett bele Crocodile miközben ültében kihúzta magát és szemével már a köpenyét kereste, amit valahol a szobában szórt el a nap folyamán. - a legénységem nem fog örülni, hogy ilyenkor felkeltem őket, de ideje távoznom.

\- Mi?! Ne mááár! - kapta fel erre a kijelentésre a fejét Doflamingo, és még mielőtt Crocodile fel tudott volna állni a kanapéról hosszú karjaival átfogta az idősebb férfi vállait, és teljes hosszában, akárcsak egy zsák, végigdőlt a kanapén, ezzel fekvő pozícióba kényszerítve a másik férfit is. - Ne csináld ezt velem, Wani-yaro! Aludj ma nálam! - nyavalyogta Doflamingo szinte már kérlelve az idősebb férfit.

Crocodile kissé morcos képpel nézett vissza az esdeklő Doflamingo-ra, a kikényszerített és hirtelen testhelyzet váltás miatt. Az idősebb férfit már egyáltalán nem lepte meg vagy késztette méltatlankodásra Mingo általános gyerekes viselkedése, és már kész volt beadni a derekát a szőke férfinak, egy "Csak abban az esetben, ha lezuhanyozhatok." válasszal, amikor is Mingo merő véltelneségből, csupán azért, hogy a sebhelyes férfi le ne essen a keskeny kanapéról pár centivel közelebb húzta magához. És éppen az a pár centi hiányzott ahhoz, hogy az orruk összeérjen, és olyan közel legyenek egymáshoz, mint eddig ezelőtt egyszer sem. Crocodile Mingo félrecsúszott napszemüvege mögül előbukkanó szemeibe fúrta a tekintetét. Doflamingo szintén elveszett a másik tekintetében. A szőke férfi lehelete perzselő hőként érte el az arcát, ellenben Crocodile még levegőt venni sem mert, és mégis érezte a másik férfi kellemes, fűszeres illatát. Az este alatt elfogyasztott pohár bor egyáltalán nem kellett volna, hogy megártson neki, Crocodile most mégis úgy szédült, mintha részeg lett volna. Egy évezrednek tűnt, amíg egymás tekintetének rabjai voltak. A közöttük feszülő kis távolság szinte sercegett, minthogyha legalább is apró elektromos kisülések keletkeztek volna attól, hogy ennyire közel kerültek egymáshoz. Aztán egyszer csak Doflamingo tekintete lejjebb siklott, és az idősebb férfi ajkain állapodott meg. Crocodile nyelt egy nagyot, majd ösztönösen behunyta a szemét. Tudta, legalább is tudnia kellett volna, hogy mire számíthat. Mégis, az utolsó pillantban, amikor Doflamingo ajkai már majdnem az övéit surolták valami, akárcsak egy gomb, kar vagy kallantyű egy gépezetben, valami átkattant benne, Ő pedig viharos gyorsasággal felült. A szíve olyan rémisztő gyorsasággal vert, mintha legalább is az előbb körbe futotta volna az egész szigetet. A tenyere nyirkos volt az izzadságtól, a karjai és a lábai pedig reszkettek a felgyülemlett feszültségtől. Crocodile minden egyes képzeletbeli vészjelzője pirosan égett, és azt ordította felé az elképzelhető összes módon, hogy: Állj!

A háta mögül Doflamingo mocorgását meghallva még gyorsabban álllt fel, mint ahogyan az előbb felült. Azonnal tett is pár imbolygó lépést, miközben szemeivel a köpenyét kutatta, hogy azt felkapva a lehető legrövidebb úton elhagyhassa Dressrosa-t.

\- Most...most már tényleg indulnom kell...Viszlát! - motyogott valami hasonlót, miközben végre megtalálta a kabátját. Persze az is lehet, hogy nem mondott semmit, és csak gondolta, hogy valahogyan így kellene kimentenie magát a szorult helyzetéből. Még hallotta, hogy Doflamingo a nevén szólítja, az igazi nevén, és még mond valamit. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy próbálja megakadályozni, hogy elmenjen, de, ha hallotta is a szőke férfi szavait még szíve vad zakatolásán keresztül, biztos, hogy nem fogott fel belőlük semmit. De az is könnyen megeshet, hogy semmi ehhez hasonlót nem mondott. Ki tudja? Ő már sohasem fogja megtudni. Nem törődve a zavart Doflamingo-val magyarázat nélkül, szinte futva, mint akit üldöznek, sietett ki a dressrosa-i palotából.

Hála a késői, vagy éppen korai időpontnak, senki sem volt Dressrosa utcáin. Crocodile egy darabig csak bolyongott a hatalmas város macskaköves utcáin, és csupán az érdekelte, hogy lehetőleg minél gyorsabban, és minél távolabb, kerüljön Doflamingo-tól. Hogy növekedjen közöttük a távolság, nehogy megint szikrázni kezdjen a levegő kettejük között. Végül a sebhelyes férfi egy kicsi és keskeny utcába jutott, ami akár sikátor is lehetett volna, ha piszkosabb. Még mindig reszketve támaszotta neki a hátát egy ház téglafalának, hogy végre levegőhöz jusson. Mélyeket lélegzett a hűs, hajnali levegőből, és bár a didergése abbamaradt, a gondolatain nem tudott urrá lenni. Zilált tudata, még kilométerekre is a dressrosa-i palotától, tovább zaklatta saját magát azzal, hogy arra kereste a választ, hogy miért csak az utolsó pillanatban visszakozott. Ha belegondolt abba, hogy simán partner lett volna Doflamingo bármiféle mocskos kis játékában, és még talán élvezte is volna...Mégis mi ütött belé, hogy egy hajszálon kellett múlnia annak, hogy hagyja, hogy Doflamingo ilyen közel kerüljön hozzá,...és igen, hogy majdnem megcsókolja. De legalább az utolsó pillantban észbe kapott. Szégyen, hogy emlékeztetnie kellet saját magát arra, hogy ki Ő, és legfőképpen, hogy ki az az ember valójában, ott mellette a keskeny heverőn. Ugyanis ez a tény parancsolt végül is megálljt neki. Az hogy felismerte, hogy milyen abszurd a helyzetük. Hogy mennyire tilos, az amit tenni készültek. Hogy milyen visszataszító, helytelen, szégyenteljes és reménytelen. Hogy sohasem, soha, soha, soha nem lehet. Sohasem szabad. Hogy teljeséggel lehetetlen is.

Ezekkel, és ezekehez hasonló gondolatokkal volt teli a feje végig a város kikötőjébe vezető hosszú úton. A legénysége, mint ahogy azt előre megjósolta, nem volt elragadtattva attól,hogy azonnal ki kell hajózniuk, de, mivel a kapitányuk parancsolta azonnal vitorlát bontottak és elindultak a nyílt tenger felé. Crocodile zaklatottsága, amit próbált valamennyire titkolni, a legénységéből egyes egyedül Miss All Sunday-nek szúrt szemet. Ám a nő volt annyira empatikus, hogy ezt nem tette szóvá a kapitánya előtt. Crocodile meghagyta a navigátorának, hogy a Dressorsa-tól a lehető legtávolabbi szigetig jussanak el napkeltéig, majd bezárkózott a kabinjába, és megparancsolta, hogy senki se zavarja, amíg ki nem kötnek. Ingre vetkőzött, és végigdőlt az ágyán. Tudta, hogy ezek után úgyis képtelen lesz akár egy másodpercre is lehunyi a szemét, de úgy gondolta legalább a látszatát fenntartja annak, hogy pihen. És ott az ágyán fekve, miközben agya szünetelenül azt szajkózta, hogy még éppen idejében, de helyesen döntött, észre kellett vennie, hogy ez a "helyes" döntés csupán keserű szájízt hagyott maga után. Úgy érezte magát, mint akinek egyszer csak kihúzták a lába alól a jól megszokott, biztosnak vélt talajt, és most egy teljesen ismeretlen helyen kellene talpon maradnia. Crocodile hosszú óráknak érezte azt az időt, ami alatt összerakta az teljes képet. A kis részletekből, miszerint miért csak az utolsó pillantban volt képes dönteni, hogy miért érzi annak ellenére is rettenetesen furán magát, hogy helyes döntést hozott, miközben csupán undorodnia kellene, és haragudnia, és örökre meggyűlölnie Doflamingo-t. Hogy mégis miért találkoztak havonta többször is, hogy miért várta annyira a találkozókat, hogy miért adta teljeséggel önmagát Doflamingo mellett, hogy minek kártyázott és beszélgetett a szőkével szinte bármiről, amiről akart. Hogy annak ellenére, hogy mi történt miért töpreng azon, hogy a másik mit érezhet ebben a fenekestül felfordult helyzetben, és hogy miért is hiányzik neki már most az a hülye madár.

Igazából már meg sem lepte a felismerés. Lehet, hogy a lelke mélyén végig tudta, és csak a tudatalattia takargatta előle jól azt, ami egyértelmű. Merthogy Crocodile-nak rá kelett eszmélnie arra, hogy kedveli Mingo-t. De nem csupán baráti szinten. Sokkal erősebben kötődik a szőke férfihoz, mint eddig körülbelül bárkihez is széles e tengeren.Érzelmileg, ambíciók szintjén, a múltjuk terén, a gondolkodásmódjukban, szinte mindehogy.

Az egyenlet egyszerű: tehát életében először igazán szerelmes. Nevetnie kellett a sors iróniáján, hogy az első igazinak ilyen szinten reménytelennek kell lennie. Merthogy ez, amit érez reménytelen. Mindennél jobban az. Nincs ember, akitől a köztudat szerint jobban kéne tartani, mint Doflamingo-tól. Jelenleg alig van nála több olyan személy, aki, legalább annyira manipulatív, ravasz, befolyásos és kiszámíthatatlan, mint Ő. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy Crocodile sem jelentéktelen személyiség társadalmi szinten. Hiszen mind a ketten shichibukai-ok. Ha kiderülne, hogy két királyi kalóz összeszűrte a levet...Crocodile el sem tudta képzelni, hogy mi lenne akkor. De, talán ha nem hagynák, hogy napvilágra kerüljön... Jobban belegondolva Crocodile belátta, hogy felesleges hiú ábrándokat kergetnie egy titkos szeretői viszonyról. Hiszen még azt sem tudja, hogy Doflamingo vajon hasonlóan érez e iránta. A szobájában tanúsított viselkedésére nem lehet alapozni, hiszen azt bármi befolyásolhatta: a bor, a fáradtság, vagy éppen Doflamingo bármely szeszélye. Keserűen kellett belátnia ugyanis, hogy lehet másról sem volt szó ott, Dressrosa-n, csupán arról, hogy Doflamingo szórakozni akart vele, és az érzéseivel. Hogy át akarta verni, vagy csupán egy éjszaka kellett volna neki az idősebb férfiból. Elkeseredetté tette a tény, hogy olyanvalakibe szeretett bele, akiben ezen tulajdonságok ellenére is képes megbízni.

Sokáig bámulta a kabinja palfonját továbbra is azon agonizálva, hogy miért is nem működhetne egy ilyen "kapcsolat" . Egy hosszú sóhaj kíséretében határozta el, hogy pusztán egy dolog van, amit ebben a kilátástalan helyzetben tehet. Mégpedig az, hogy megpróbál felejteni. Továbbra is normálisan viselkedni Mingo-val szemben, az összejöveteleik számát minimalizálni, és megpróbálni olyan mélyre eltemetni az érzéseit a fiatalabb férfivel szemben, amilyen mélyre csak lehet. És teljes szívből remélni, hogy ebből a folyamatból senki sem vesz észre semmit, és Ő maga sem fog becsavarodni miatta. Nem beleroppanni ebbe az egészbe...hát, ez várt rá. Siralmasan érezte magát. Úgy, mint aki nagyon beteg, vagy érzi, hogy hamarosan az lesz. Crocodile komor hangulata és a hajnalig taró kártyázás megtette a hatását. Valójában már napfelkelte előtt elnyomta az álom, és Miss All Sunday közbenjárásával mégiscsak délig hagyta aludni a legénysége.

Sztóikus lelki állapotából az ajtón belépő Miss All Snday rémisztette fel. A nő kezében egy csiptetős táblával jelent meg az ajtóban, és meglepetten nézett a még ebben az időpontban is az íróasztala mellett ülő főnökére.

\- Oh, elnézést, nem tudtam, hogy még ébren van - mondta a nő, és már hátrált is kifelé az ajtóból, de Crocodile megállította:

\- Semmi gond, nem tudhatta... - mondta még mindig szórakozottana férfi. - Mit szeretne?

\- Csupán le szerettem volna adni a tíz első csoport tartozkodási ívét a a munkaszüneti napokra vonatkozóan.

\- Munkaszüneti napok? - kérdezett vissza Crocodile és az asztalán álló naptárjára sandított.

\- Igen, Uram - válaszolta Miss All Sunday elnéző mosollyal az arcán - Holnaptól kezdve a következő hét elejéig tart a Baroque Works hivatalos szünideje. Gondolom, emlékszik...

\- Persze, mostmár igen... - motyogta Crocodile elgondolkodva azon, hogy korábban hogyan döntött, mégis mi lesz az úticélja - Megnézhetném?

\- Természetesen - nyújtotta át a nő a névsort.

Crocodile jó pár percig vizsgálgatta már a tartozkódási ívet, amikor is feltűnt neki, hogy a szervezetéből mindenki ugyanarra a szigetre megy, eltölteni a szabadidejét. Ugyanarra, ahová Ő is.

\- Mindenki,hm...ugyanoda szándékozik menni? - kérdezte végül lassan. A nő bólintott, és ártatlannak szánt mosoly ült ki az arcára.

\- Igen, kissé furcsa, - vallotta be maga is - , hogy mindenki azt a bizonyos szigetet választotta pihenőhelyként. De biztosíthatom, hogy ez teljesen a véletlen műve... - kuncogott a nő - Bár, a többiek nevében is remélem, hogy ez nem jelent gondot Önnek.

\- Nem - intett nemet a fejével lassan Crocodile, miközben tekintete ismét a csillagos égre tévedt - Miért is jelentene?

Miss All Sunday pár percig szótlanul figyelte a főnökét, majd összeszedve bátorságát, rákérdezett:

\- Mostanában kissé furcsán viselkedik, Uram - állapította meg, majd egy pillantra megállt, hogy esélyt adhasson a férfinak a válaszra, vagy a közbevágásra. De mivel ez nem következett be, folytatta: - Hogy úgy mondjam, talán valamivel szétszortabb, mint általában. Csak nincs valami baja, Uram?

\- Nem, nem - ellenkezett hevesen a férfi - Köszönöm jól vagyok, nincsen semmi problémám - Crocodile magában gyorsan emlékeztette magát arra, hogy legközelebb óvatosabbnak kell lennie. Nem szabad hagynia, hogy az érzelmei ennyire felszínre kerüljenek.

\- Biztosan?

\- Persze.

\- Mondja, Uram, Ön boldog? - kérdezte a nő fürkésző tekintettel.

Crocodile nagyot sóhajtott. Bármit is csinálhat, ez a nő akkor is átlát majd rajta. A legelső naptól kezdve, amikor is megjelent zavartan hajnalok hajnalán a hajó fedélzetén Miss All Sunday azóta árgus szemmel figyelte minden mozdulatát.

\- Nem - nyomta el a félig leégett szivarját Crocodile a hamutartóban. - Nem éppen.

Miss All Sunday csupán pár pillanatig hallgatott, majd folytatta:

\- Uram, nem lehet, hogy ennek az érzésnek az oka az, hogy, nos, már rég nem találkozott személyesen Doflamingo-val?

Crocodile a név hallatán némán összerezzent. Majd fékezve az érzelmeit nem válaszolt azonnal, de amikor visszakérdezett, megpróbált a lehető legösszeszedettebbnek tűnni.

\- Mégis milyen kérdés ez, Miss All Sunday? - kérdezte, de nem nézett a nőre. - Miért feltételezi azt, hogy annak, hogy mit érzek bármi köze is lehetne Donquixote Doflamingo-hoz? Kérem, még csak ne is gondoljon ilyesmire.

\- Elnézést - válaszolta kimérten a nő, majd miután kölcsönösen jó éjszakát kívántak egymásnak, hátrahagyva a feszüt helyzetet, távozott.

Másnap reggel egészen tíz óráig kellett várni, mire mindenki felébredt, és összekészülődött, és természetesen mire Crocodile számára kiderült, hogy nemcsakhogy kénytelen a legénységével együtt tölteni a szabadidejét, de még utazni is egyazon hajón kényszerül velük. A kis, téli sziget, hová készültek, elérése hajóval maximum hat-hét órát vett volna igénybe. A Baroque Works hajója mégis csupán este tizenegy óra fele futott be a sziget apró kikötőjébe. Ugyanis nem kevesebbszer, mint háromszor tévedtek el, pontosabban fordultak folyamatosan az egyik jelzőbolyánál rossz irányba, hála Bon Clay csapnivaló navigációs készségeinek. Negyedjére is eltévedtek volna, ha Crocodile nem elégeli meg legénysége hozzá nem értését, és áll személyesen a kormány mögé.

Egyszóval, mire elérték a szigeten a szállásukként kiválasztott hotelt, már senkinek sem volt semmihez kedve (talán kivéve Bon Clay-t), csak hogy aludjon egy jót. Crocodile is hasonlóan érzett. Már nagyon rég navigált akkora hajót, mint a Baroque Works-é, ráadásul egész délután kormányoznia kellett. Igaz, elszokott már az efféle munkától, de abból a szempontból tökéletes elfoglaltságnak bizonyult, hogy addig sem gondolt Doflamingo-ra. Nem futotta végig ugyanazokat a köröket gondolatban a szőke férfival kapcsolatban, nem is volt rá lehetősége, a kormányzás és a térkép olvasás lekötötte minden gondolatát. Ezt kisebb sikerként könyvelte el, és azzal az elhatározással aludt el, hogy az elkövetkező napokban is találni fog magának valami olyan elfoglaltságot a szigeten, ami távol tartja Őt a Mingo-val kapcsolatos emlékektől és hasonlóktól.

Talán pont ezért nem is lepődött meg rajta, hogy éjszaka Doflamingo-val álmodott. Természetesen már korábban is szereplet a szőke férfi az álamiban, sőt az incidenst követően szinte rendszeres szereplőjük volt, de ez az álom most különbözött a többitől. Olyan valóságos volt, mint eddig egyik sem, pedig maga, a fiatalabb férfi fel sem tűnt benne. Csupán rózsaszín tollas kabátja. Crocodile az álmában is az idegen, szállodai szobájának ágyában feküdt. Éppen felébredt valamiféle zajra, és amint kinyitotta a szemeit Doflamingo jellegzetes tollas köpenyével találta szemben magát. Pont ebből tudta, hogy csupán álmodik, hiszen mit is keresne Doflamingo ezen az eldugott, apró, téli szigeten, amikor világéletében ki nem állhatta a hideget és a havat. Pár másodpercig fáradtan méregette az ominózus kabátot. Közben hangokat hallott, mintha valakik odakint, a szobáján kívül beszélgettek volna, villanyok és kislámpák kapcsolódtak fel és le, valaki megeresztett egy vízcsapot egy másik szobában. A köpeny Crocodile számára hívogatóan puhának, kényelmesnek és melegnek tetszett. Rövid habozás után kinyújtotta érte jó kezét, és magához húzta. Erősen magához szorította, még az arcát is belefúrta,hogy érezhesse a férfi finom fűszeres illatát. Érezte, hogy lassan megnyugszik. Mintha felengedett volna valami csomó a mellkasában, megszüntetve ezzel a folyamatos fájdalmat. Ha már a való életben nem mutathatja ki, hogy mit is érez igazán, akkor legalább az álmában, amit senki sem lát rajta kívül, hagy legyen, ha nem is boldog, de legalább valami ahhoz hasonló. Csupán most az egyszer. Először és utoljára. Bár már most sejtette, hogy reggel meg fogja bánni ezt a túlzott szentimentalitást, mégis a rózsaszín tollas köpennyel a karjaiban aludt el ismét.

Reggel az elhúzott függöny résein keresztül a szobába jutott napfény csupán sávnyi világossága keltette fel. Természetesen Mingo ominózus tollas kabátja sehol sem volt, ezzel ellentétben a mardosó önutálatból jócskán kijutott Crocodile-nak. Pont ahogyan még éjszaka megjósolta, a feje még reggel is tele volt az álmából itt ragadt gondolatokkal. Ilyenkor ki nem állhatta saját magát. Ugyanis a gyengeség jelének tartotta, azt, hogy még mindig nem tudott tovább lépni, és ilyen lehetetlen álmodozásokkal nyugtatja saját háborgó lelkét. Undorodott ettől a teljeséggel felesleges és eltúlzott érzelgősségtől, ám, akkor mégis miért nem volt még mindig képes elhagyni ezt?

Hogy lemossa magáról az idegen hely, és az álom mocskát, valamint, hogy végre újra tiszta fejjel tudjon gondolkodni lezhanyozott a szobájához tartozó fürdőben. Kissé jobb színben látta már a világot, és az előtte álló szünnapot, amikor köntösbe burkolózva kilépett a fürdőből, és elhúzta az ablakot takaró drapériát. Odakint, most kivételesen nem tombolt a hóvihar, az égen, ahelyett, hogy szürke fellegek terpeszkedtek volna csupán a fényes napkorong foglalt helyet. A lehullott hó, és jég mint apró tükrök verték vissza szikrázóan a nap sugarait, fénnyel töltve meg a sebhelyes férfi hotelszobáját is. Crocodile elégedettéggel állapította meg, hogy amíg zuhanyzott a szálloda személyzete a szobája közepén trónoló íróasztalra szállította számára az aznapi újságot, és egy bögre forró kávét.

Szabadság ide vagy oda, Crocodile úgy gondolta, hogy muszáj értesülnie a világban zajló eseményekről, még itt, ezen a kis eldugott, Isten háta mögötti szigeten is, így a forró kávét lassan kortyolgatva, le sem ülve az asztalhoz teljesen elmerült a napi sajtóban. Már jó pár cikket végigböngészett, amikor is valami zajt hallott a háta mögül, közvetlenül az ágy irányából. Crocodile nem tulajdonított neki nagyobb jelentőséget, azt hitte, csak a szél zörgeti kívülrő az ablaktáblákat. Ám, a következő pillanatban a sebhelyes férfi teljesen váratlanul megdermedt. De nem szabad akaratából, valami, valami, amit Crocodile nem láthatott, tartotta szorosan, a padlóhoz szögezve a lábait, nem eresztve a csípőjét és a felső testét, és karjait enyhén az odala mellé kényszerítve. Gondolkoznia sem maradt ideje azon, hogy mégis micsoda, vagy kicsoda űzi vele ezt az igen kellemetlen tréfát, a láthatatlan erő hirtelen megpördítette a tengelye körül, úgy, hogy a kávéval teli bögre kiesett a kezéből, és durván az asztal széléhez vágta. Crocodile a hátát ért ütéstől halkan felszisszent, majd amikor ismét felnézett egy színes napszemüveggel, és a hozzá tartozó arccal találta szemben magát.

\- Hopsz! Ez egy hangyányit erősebbre sikerült, mint terveztem... De azért, nincs harag, ugye? - Doflamingo állt előtte teljes valójában. Pontosabban inkább tornyosult fölé, mert a még mindig az asztal szélének támaszkodó és mozgásképtelen Crocodile derekát átkarolva Mingo az asztal lapján támaszkodott, és ismét illetlenül közel volt a másik férfihoz.

A sebhelyes férfi először azt hitte, hogy csupán tovább folytatódik az éjszaka látott álma, pontosabban még be sem fejeződött, és a szőke sichibukai valójában nincs is előtte. De a még mindig sajgó háta ráébresztette, kénytelen lesz elhinni, hogy ez a valóság. Az a valóság, amelyben csupán pár centi választotta el Doflamingo-tól, neki pedig el kellett volna hátrálnia, de valamiért még sem akart. Nem is tette. Még csak nem is próbálkozott. _Micsoda szégyen_...Hasított bele ismét a felismerés, és most már egyértelműen meg tudta válaszolni magának a másodpercekkel ezelőtt feltett kérdését, miszerint örül-e annak, hogy a szőke férfi valamilyen csoda folytán egy hotelszobában tartózkodik vele.

Pár másodperc hosszú csönd, és kínos torokköszörülés után végre meg is tudott szólalni:

\- Doflamingo! Mégis mit keresel Te itt?! - szegezte a másik férfinek a kérdést indulatosan, éppen annyira mutatva ki a dühét, hogy Mingo immár márkajelzésévé vált mosolya lanyhadjon egy kissé.

\- Megáll az ész, olyan hosszú-hosszú ideje nem találkoztunk már személyesen, és Te rögtön azzal jössz, hogy mégis miért vagyok itt...A helyett, hogy szimplán örülnél annak, hogy újra láthatod egy régi jó barátodat...Szörnyű, így nekem ugrani, pedig még nem is tettem semmit. Még, fufufufu ~ - akadékoskodott Doflamingo folytonosan Crocodile tekintetét keresve a napszemüvegének lencséin keresztül. - Legalább annyit mondhattál volna, hogy szia, mielőtt nekiállsz módszeresen kikérdezni engem... - Crocodile Mingo szavainak hallatán kissé szégyenkezve félrenézett. Már rég ismerte Doflamingo ügyes kis trükkjét. A módszere egyszerű volt, addig csűrte csavarta a szavakat, teremtve ezzel egy olyan lehetetlen helyzetet, amiben az ember saját magát nem kezdte el kegyetlennek érezni azért, amiért valójában jogosan neheztelhetne a férfira, egy-egy elkövetett disznóságáért. Az idősebb férfi tapasztalata ellenére, Doflamingo kissé megbántottnak hangzó szavai mégis eljutottak hozzá.

\- Hello... - tette valamilyen ismeretlen okból kifolyólag Crocodile ismét azt, amit a szőke férfi kívánt Tőle. Természetesen Doflamingo-nak csak ennyi kellett, hogy ismét teljes legyen a mosolya, és fullasztó ölelésbe zárja a másik férfit.

\- Szavakba önteni is nehéz, hogy mennyire hiányoztál! - duruzsolta a szőke férfi. Crocodile ezek hallatán cinikusan megjegyezte magának, hogy neki bezzeg sikerülne... - Borzalmas, legalább egy fél éve nem láttalak, el tudod ezt képzelni? - fűzte tovább a szót Mingo, miközben lassan engedte levegőhöz jutni a sebhelyes férfit, és ismét felvette kényelmes, asztalnak támaszkodó pozícióját. Bár Crocodile-nak úgy rémlett hogy a homlokuk közelebb volt egymáshoz, mint pár másodperccel ezelőtt.

\- Rendben, most, hogy túl vagyunk ezen, elmondanád, hogy miért vagy itt? És megtennéd, hogy végre elenegedsz?! Mégis mi szükség van erre?! - kérdezte Crocodile egyre hangosabban. Ugyanis, ami még jelen pillantban is mozdulatlanul tartotta az idősebb férfit, az nem volt más, mint Doflamingo Démongyümölcs ereje. A szőke férfi pofátlanul kihasználta erőbeli fölényét, és még láthatólag élvezte is, ugyanis amikor válaszolt a hangjában egy szemernyi megbánás sem csendült.

\- Mérhetetlenül bánt a dolog, de ezt az egyet nem tehetem meg, egyetlen aligátorom. Sajnos feltétlenül szükség van arra, hogy kissé megfékezzelek, ebben a, hmmm, felfokozott érzelmi állapotban - magyarázta Mingo szenvtelenül, kiélvezve szavainak kétértelműségét.

\- Lehet, hogy szégyelnem kellene, de egy kissé tartok a kampódtól... - lépegetett végig hosszú ujjaival játékosan az előbb említett, és továbbra is mozdulatlan fegyveren. Crocodile kezdte egyre jobban kiszolgáltatottnak érezni magát, és ez egyáltalán nem tetszett neki. - Csupán abban bízhatok, hogy, ha egy harmadik ember is éppen a szobában tartózkodik, amikor, fufufu~ eleresztelek, az illem megakadályoz majd abban, hogy leszedd előtte a fejem.

\- Én ezek után a helyedben nem bíznék a jóhiszeműségemben. Bármi megtörténhet - fenyegette meg az idősebb férfi Mingo-t, aki erre ismét csak gúnyos kuncogással válaszolt.

\- Bármi? Fufufufufu~ Ez túl komolyan hangozott ahhoz, hogy csak úgy figyelmen kívül hagyhassam. Máris félek! Érezd ahogy reszketek? - kérdezte Mingo ravaszul, és ismét közelebb hajolva, Crocodile köntösének gallérjába temette az arcát. Csakhogy a gallér nem volt túl szorosan összefogva, ráadásul a hirtelen mozdulatok sem tettek jót neki, így egy kissé szétnyílt, ahogy Doflamingo megpihent rajta. És ezzel ismét ott voltak, ahol a part szakad. Szabad bőr felület ért bőrhöz, és az ismerős szikrák is visszatértek, hogy feszültséggel és hővel töltsék meg a szobát körülöttük. Crocodile érezte, ahogy kirázza a hideg. Egyszer, kétszer, háromszor. Mintha csak elektromos áram cikázott volna benne a feje búbjától a lábujjáig. Keserűen emlékeztette magát ismét arra, hogy ha a szervezete által adott jeleket nem tudja letagadni legalább szóban állíthatná az ellenkezőjét annak, amit most érez. Ezt kellene tennie. Mert ez a helyes. Mindenki ezt várná el tőle, és talán tenné a helyében. Valószínűleg még Doflamingo is rég azon csodálkozik magában, hogy miért várat magára olyan sokat a szitkok zuhataga és a heves ellenkezés. Mindezek ellenére sem szólt egy szót sem. Csak állt továbbra is mozdulatlanul és szótlanul, addig nyújtva a pillanatot amíg csak lehetséges, és közben azon elmélkedett, hogy mikor is lett mazoista.

Még Doflamingo is teljesen elnémult, ráadásul Crocodile egy kis elégtétellel vette tudomásul, hogy még a köntösén keresztül is érzi, hogy a fiatalabb férfi pulzusa is jelentősen felgyorsult. Pont emiatt érte váratlanul amikor a férfi egyszer csak megszólalt. Pedig Crocodile számíthatott volna rá, hogy a nyugalom csak addig tart, amíg Mingo újra ki nem nyitja a száját.

\- Mondd, csak köntös van rajtad? - Crocodile-nak ekkor lett elege mindenféle ostoba játékból. Ha volt valami, amihez a szőke férfi kivételesen jól értette, az a hangulta rombolása volt.

\- Na jó, most untalak meg. Lefelé - közölte hidegen a sebhelyes férfi, fáradt tekintettel meredve a semmibe.

\- De nincs kedvem! - ellenkezett Mingo csak még szorosabban fonva karjait az idősebb férfi köré. - Itt nekem pont jó.

\- Nem mondom még egyszer, Doflamingo, ha nem mászol le rólam azonnal, nem csak a fejedtől, de más testrészeidtől is kénytelen leszel megválni - adta Mingo tudatára a jelenlegi tényállást sztóikusan Crocodile.

\- Félelmetes! Wani-yaro, hogy te milyen kegyetlen tudsz lenni... - motyogta a szőke férfi, miközben lassan és kelletlenül, de elengedte az idősebb férfit. Bár a Démongyümölcse hatalma alatt álló Crocodile-t, csak akkor engedte újra kedve szerint mozogni, amikor lehuppant az ágyra azaz, már úgy érezte biztonságos távolság van köztük.

Crocodile ellenállva annak a késztetésnek, hogy megdörzsölje fájó csuklóit, gyorsan megigazította a köntösét, és miközben szúros tekintettel figyelte Doflamingo-t rágyújtott, hogy egy kicsit lenyugtassa az idegeit.

\- Elárulnád végre, hogy mégis mi a jó francot csinálsz Te itt egy gömbostűnyi szigeten távol Dressrosa-tól, pont ott, ahol én és a legénységem is tartózkodunk? - kérdezte lassan az utolsó pár szó mindegyikét kihangsúlyozva.

\- Hmmmm - gondolkodott el Doflamingo a kérdésen, miközben végigfeküdt az ágyon és átölelt egy találomra kiválasztott párnát. - Nem, ezt túl összetett. Kérdezz kettőt és könnyebbet.

Crocodile nagyot sóhajtott:

\- Mikor érkeztél? Ez már csak menni fog, nem? - jegyezte meg szúrósan. A sebhelyes férfinak addigra már mindegy volt. Csak meg akarta tudni, hogy mégis miért van itt ilyen vártlanul a szőke shichibukai, bármiáron.

\- Éjszaka, olyan egy óra körül. Tudod, szörnyű utam volt. Tombolt a hóvihar, jég , meg ki tudja micsoda hullott az égből, és ráadásul folyamatosan eltévedtem ezen a naaaaagy azonnal elidnultam, ahogy megkaptam az infót, hogy ide készültök. Már kicsit több ideje örvendeztethetnélek meg a társaságommal, ha minden simán megy...De végül is mindegy, a lényeg, hogy most itt vagyok - regélte Doflamingo vidáman.

\- Mégis ki árulta el neked, hogy a legénységemmel erre a szigetre utazunk? - kérdezte Crocodile próbálva leplezni a haragjáta hangjában azon bizonyos beosztottja iránt.

\- Jajj, hát az a nagyon kedves hölgyemény, fekete hajjal, kék szemmekkel és rejtélyes mosollyal. Azt mondta, hogy Ő a társad.

\- Miss All Sunday? - tette fel az egyértelmű kérdést kissé meglepve az idősebb férfi.

\- Igen, ha jól emlékszem, ezen a néven mutatkozott be... - töprengett hangosan Mingo, miközben Crocodile gondolatban megjegyezte magának, hogy kerítenie kell egy alkalmas pillanatot, hogy négyszemközt elbeszélgethessen Nico Robin-nal a bizlamasan kezelendő információkról.

\- Pompás... - jegyezte meg epésen. - És szabad megtudnom miért vagy pont az Én szobámban?

\- Ez igazán egyértelmű, mert itt aludtam - jelentette ki egy ezer wattos mosoly kíséretében Doflamingo.

\- Mi?

\- Jól hallottad, itt aludtam melletted - érkezett a teljesen magától értetődő válasz. - Ha nem tudnád, akkor elárulom, hogy a legénységed miatt a szigeten álló egyetlen szállodának nem maradt üres szobája. Így kénytelenek voltak beosztani valaki mellé. Egyébként azt is Miss All Sunday javasolta, hogy aludjak nálad. Hogy milyen aranyos az a hölgy... Bár erről már nem tudtuk kikérni a véleményedet, mert mikor megérkeztem, Te már rég aludtál, és olyan békésnek tűntél, nem akartalak felébreszteni. Szóval csak ledobtam az ágyra a kabátom és elbattyogtam fürdeni.

Crocodile-ban a tollas köpeny említésére még az ütő is megállt egy pillanatra. Csak ebben a pillantban jutott eszébe jobban szemrevételezni váratlan vendégét egészen a kellemetlen találkozásuk óta. Elvörösödve volt kénytelen tudomásul venni, hogy Doflamingo-ról hiányzik a jól ismert rózsaszín tollas kabátja. Hirtelen az éjszakai álma egészen új megvilágításba került. Merthogy nem is álom volt. A fel és le kapcsolódó lámpák fénye valószínűleg a folyosóról szűrődött be, amikor Doflamingo megérkezett. A zubogó vízcsap csakis a fürdőszobában álló tusból jöhetett. A tollas kabát meg pont annyira volt valódi, mint jelen pillantban Crocodile zavara.

\- Aztán meg, amikor visszajöttem - fűzte tovább a szót Doflamingo, teljesen ártatlanul, mint akinek fel sem tűnt, hogy vendéglátója színe jó pár árnyalattal vörösebb lett - már a kabátomba takarózva aludtál a másik oldaladon. Olyan aranyos látvány volt, ha lett volna nálam képrögzítő Den-den-mushi biztos, hogy megörökítem...sajna be kell érnem az emlékkel. Úgyhogy végül, akkor sem ébresztettelek fel, hogy üdvözöljelek, úgy gondoltam reggel bőven ráér a dolog. Most meg mi a baj, csak nem fáj a fejed? - kérdezte Mingo meglepetten, látva, hogy az idősebb férfi a tenyerébe temeti az arcát. Crocodile naívan azt gondolta, hogy abból igazán nem lehet baja, ha az álmait nem korlátozza teljesen Doflamingo-mentesekre. És most kiderült, hogy mégis. Ráadásul a fiatalabb férfi ott aludta egész éjszaka egy karnyújtásnyira tőle. És ha még ez nem lenne elég, még azt is látta, hogy mennyire...Nem nem mondja, ki, azzal is csak késlelteti még egy kicsit, hogy szembe kelljen néznie a szégyenteljes ténnyel, miszerint csúnyán rajtakapták. Minél előbb véget kell vetnie ennek az egész komédiának. Mert ha nem, a végén olyan slamasztikába kerül, amiből soha nem mászik ki. Ép ésszel biztosan nem. El kell takarítania innen Mingo-t, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, annak ellenére, hogy szíve igancsak ellenezte az ötletet. Ha nem az eszére hallgat akkor már rég Doflamingo se gúnyolodásból mosolyogna és Ő sem azért lenne szótlan, mert fél bármint is kinyögni. Pár perccel később nagy nehezen, de végétére is összeszedte magát.

\- Szabad tudnom, hogy mikor utazol tovább? Egy óra múlva, vagy kettő? - kérdezte a szivarjára fordítva a figyelmet Doflamingo helyett.

\- Tessék? - volt most a szőke férfin az értetlenkedés sora.

\- Gondolom nem nyaralni jöttél... Csak átutazóban vagy, nem? - tudakolta Crocodile egyre kevesebb meggyőződéssel a hangjában.

\- Hát, ez most nem nyert, pedig általában helyesek a megérzéseid... - vigyorgott továbbra is a fiatalabb férfi. - Valójában Miss All Sunday meghívott engem is a Baroque Works kis kiruccanására. Én meg voltam olyan kedves, és elfogadtam a meghívást! Mindazok ellenére, hogy milyen szörnyű időben voltam kénytelen utazni, és hogy egy téli sziget volt a célállomás. Úgyhogy érezd magad megtisztelve. Csak miattad utaztam ennyit, hogy három teljes napot együtt tölthessünk. Ja, és néhol olyan vastag jég borítja a tengert, hogy itt hajók nem nagyon tudnak közelekedni ilyen időben, úgyhogy még csak ne is gondolj a szökésre - ült fel izgatottan Doflamingo még mindig kezében szorongatva a párnát, és egy olyan vad és bűnös mosolyra húzta a szját, amit még éppen nem szégyellt.

Crocodile szinte még hallotta is, hogyan a láthatatlan börtön ajtaja halk kattanással bezárul mögötte. Csapdában volt, de még milyen csapdában. Pontosan olyanban, amit saját maga, a szabadaságra ment józan esze, a szíve, a saját tikára, és egy nagy, szikrázóan jókedvű rózsaszín madár szőtt köré. Bár a sebhelyes férfi legszívesebben még az önhibájából keletkező szikrákat is a hibások közé sorolta volna...

Három teljes napot kell kibírnia Doflamingo mellett úgy, hogy teljesen hűvösnek, és közömbösnek kell tettnie magát a férfi iránt, pedig legszívesebben az érzelmeire és az ösztöneire hallagtna, amik mind a szőke shichibukai felé sodorják.

by: Macskabajusz


	2. Chapter 2

Hivatalosan is munkaszüneti nap

II. rész

Doflamingo-ban csupán a reggeli mellé felszolgált fanyar, még forró zöldteába belekortyolva tudatosult, hogy voltaképpen kissé csalódott. Nem egészen erre számított Crocodile-t és a viselkedését illetőleg. Na, persze, nem arról van szó, hogy azt feltételezte, hogy majd az idősebb férfi bármiféle fenntartás és kérdezősködés nélkül, belenyugszik abba, hogy Ő most itt van, a Baroque Works-el egy szigeten legalább három napig, és ami a legfontosabb, az Ő személyes beleegyezése nélkül. Doflamingo, azért ennyire nem volt naiv. Ennek ellenére úgy gondolta, hogy ennél valamivel többet érdemel, fél év teljes némaság után. Merthogy, kereken hat hónapja nem látták egymást. Háromszor beszéltek Den-den-mushi-n keresztül az alatt a fél év alatt. De Doflamingo szerint az a három nyúlfarknyi alkalom, amikor is az idősebb férfi röviden és tartózkodóan felsorolt pár tényt, és megvitatandó problémát az üzleti ügyleteikkel kapcsolatban, amik véletlenül mind a kettejüket érintették, nem igazán nevezhető beszélgetésnek. Nem hogy magánjellegűnek, de még üzleti tárgyalásnak sem. Szinte semminek.

Egyszóval Mingo csalódott volt a rideg fogadtatás miatt. Crocodile kimondottan nyersen, visszautasítóan és agresszívan viselkedett vele. És a fiatalabb férfi pontosan tudta, hogy ez most nem az, az incselkedő játék, az a tettetett felháborodás volt Crocodile részéről, amivel legtöbbször találkozott már az összejöveteleik alkalmával, és ami csupán arra szolgált, hogy az idősebb férfinak ne kelljen nyíltan vallania akármiről is. Ugyanis Crocodile pontosan ilyen hangnemben és stílusban akadékoskodott Doflamingo-val, valamint szintén hasonlóan küldte el a francba, oktatta és gúnyolta ki Őt. Ahhoz képest, hogy milyen szoros volt a kötelék köztük, igencsak furcsán válogatták meg az egymáshoz fűzött szavaikat. Egy külső szemlélő inkább tippelte volna a furcsa kettősüket ellenségeknek, min barátoknak. Az egyik pillanatban, még Crocodile becsmérelte a szőke shicibukai-t ez egyik feltételezhetőleg fenomenális ötletéért, ami, azért lássuk be, a szőke férfit ez egy kicsit sem érdekelte, a sebhelyes férfi ezen próbálkozásai egyszerűen leperegtek róla, de kimondottan élvezte hallgatni ezeket a rövid, pergő és általában valami fricskával végződő kis interakcióikat. A másik pillanatban pedig Mingo tett vagy mondott valami, éppen helyzethez nem illő, esetleg arcpirító dolgot, csupán azért, hogy cukkolja vele az idősebb shicibukai-t, majd pár másodperc múlva a ravaszul megfogalmazott sertő kifejezések hajigálása, amit akár vitának is nevezhetnénk, kezdődött előröl. És bármilyen furcsán is hangozhat, Doflamingo mégis élvezte ezt. Örömét lelte minden egyes vitájukban, hiszen tudta, már csak abból is, hogy Crocodile hogyan mond ki egy-egy szót, hogy pontosan mire is gondol a másik. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a sértések jó része egyáltalán nem komoly, sőt inkább csipkelődő, szópárbajra hívó. Egyszerűen imponált neki, hogy a sebhelyes férfi tartja Őt, annyira nagyra, hogy ilyen kifinomult párbajt játsszon vele. Ehhez képest, ami ma reggel zajlott köztük, az nem volt játék. Az színtiszta elutasítás és tagadás volt. A sebhelyes férfi úgy viselkedett vele, mint valami idegennel, kivéve talán azt az egy pillanatot, amíg megölelte, és a szavainak sem voltak mögöttes tartalmaik. Crocodile mindent úgy értett, ahogy mondott. Teljesen egyértelműen és szimplán sütött minden szavából, de még a mozdulatairól is valami. Egyvalami. _Menj innen!_

Doflamingo éppen annyira volt most lehangolt, amennyire boldognak és izgatottnak érezte magát tegnap, szinte az egész nap folyamán, és még ma hajnalban is. Amikor a tegnap egyszer csak Monet azzal a hírrel libbent be a dressrosa-i szobájába, miszerint Mr. Crocodile asszisztense személyesen meghívta Őt a Baroque Works összejövetelére, először alig akart hinni a saját fülének. Majd miután a legapróbb részletről is kikérdezte Monet-et, és végre elhitte, hogy ez az egész nem egy álom, szinte fültől fülig érő, elégedett és egyben izgatott vigyor terült szét az arcán, amit a nap további részében sem lehetett levakarni róla. Persze, Trebol szinte azonnal kifejezte az álláspontját, miszerint, mennyire nem tartja jó ötletnek, hogy az Ifjú Mester egy másik shicibukai és az egész legénysége társaságában akarja tölteni az elkövetkezendő pár napot. Vergo szokása szerint egy szót sem szólt, ám Mingo kisebb meghökkenésére, éppen Roci sietett a segítségére, és meggyőzte Trebolt, arról, hogy valójában milyen jó ötlet ez a közös összejövetel.

Miután Doflamingo-t hivatalosan is szabadságolták pár napra, elkezdett eszeveszett iramban, természetesen azért, hogy mihamarább indulhasson, összeszedni pár szükséges dolgot az utazáshoz és a vakációhoz, a kastély legkülönfélébb pontjairól. Ebből az esetlenkedésből lett elege Roci-nak miután negyed óráig figyelte a palotában fel-le rohangáló testvérét, és végül még bepakolni is segített neki. Trebol-on és Vergo-n kívül mindenki örült, hogy ismét jókedvűnek láthatták az Ifjú Mestert, fél év levertség és magány után, még a kikötőbe is lejöttek, hogy integethessenek Doflamingo távolodó hajójának.

A kis téli szigetre vezető út borzalmas volt a szeszélyes időjárásnak köszönhetően. A szél éppen a menetirányból fújt, a felettük tornyosuló felhőkből jég, és hó zimankós kavalkádja ostromolta kíméletlenül a hajó fedélzetét, ráadásul éppen a viharnak köszönhetően el is tévedtek párszor az odavezető úton, de mindez Doflamingo-t egy cseppet sem zavarta, pont annyira érezte minden porcikájában azt a kellemes bizsergést, ami az Ő esetében az izgatottság jele volt, mint amikor elindult a napos és most is fülledten meleg Dressrosa-ról. A szigetre érkezve az idősebb férfi asszisztense, egy sötét hajú, rejtélyes mosolyú hölgy kalauzolta el a szobájáig, mint ami utólag kiderült, Doflamingo legnagyobb örömére, azonos volt Crocodile-éval. A szobába belépve olyan puha léptekkel és halkan közelítette meg a kétszemélyes ágyat, ahogy csak tudta. Gyorsan engedélyezett magának egy széles vigyort, ahogy jobban szemrevételezte a békésen alvó Crocodile-t, majd lerázta a kabátjáról a maradék latyakot, leterítette az ágyra, jelezvén a senkinek, hogy az, az Ő helye, és még véletlenül se merje elfoglalni, majd gyorsan elszaladt fürdeni, hogy felmelegedjen, és lemossa magáról a hideg és sós tengervízpermetet. A forró víz még azt a kis álmosságát is elűzte, ami talán a fáradalmas utazás emléke keltett benne, de amikor besurrant a szobába, és az ágyhoz lépve azt látta, hogy az idősebb férfi a kabátjába burkolózva alszik, olyan ébernek érezte magát, mint eddig bármikor, amikor is két lépésnél közelebb volt Crocodile-hoz. Egyszerűen érezte, tudta, hogy képtelen lesz így elaludni. Túlságosan izgatott volt ahhoz, hogy most egyszerűen elaludjon. Legszívesebben előre tekerte volna az időt, hogy máris reggel legyen, és ne csak aludni láthassa a sebhelyes férfit, vagy legalább is felkeltette volna Crocodile-t, hogy végre megint személyesen beszélhessen vele. Csak hogy megint lássa, ahogyan gúnyosan elmosolyodik, rosszallóan csóválja a fejét, vagy meghökkenve összeráncolja a homlokát. Persze, egészen más, nyomdafestéket nem tűrő gondolatok is megfordultak a fejében, hogy pontosan mit is csinálhatnának ketten, ha már éjszaka van és Ők, egy szobába kényszerültek, amikhez talán még több kedve lett volna, mint az egyszerű beszélgetéshez. Bár gyanította, hogy a másik férfi nem egy halálos pillantással jutalmazta volna, ha most felébreszti Őt, ezért inkább letett a tervéről. Halkan elfoglalta a megérdemelt helyét az ágy másik szélén, csupán alig egy karnyújtásnyi távolsága Crocodile-tól. A kis szobában olyan sötét volt, hogy az orráig sem látott, mégis az idősebb férfi felé fordult, vagy legalább is arra, amerre sejtette Őt. Igaz, látni nem látta, de hallotta az egyenletes lélegzetvételeit, és azt is, ahogyan néha mormol valamit álmában. Ezeket az apró, de számára igen kellemes neszeket hallgatva merült mély álomba.

Reggel, rossz, vagy éppen jó szokásához híven totálisan a takarókba csavarodva ébredt fel. Kívülről, csupán egy nagy szuszogó lepedőkupacnak nézte volna mindenki. Talán pont ezért nem vette rögtön észre Crocodile sem reggel, amint felébredt, hogy amíg aludt az éjjel egy hálótárs is csatlakozott mellé. Miután Doflamingo kidörzsölte az álom maradékát is a szeméből, és persze megtalálta a paplan labirintus kivezető útját, rögtön a gyanútlanul, egy szál fürdőköpenyben, neki háttal álldogáló és kávézó Crocodile képe tárult a szemei elé. Ha Mingo vezetett volna listát az életében a legjobb dolgokról, akkor minden kétséget kizárólag a köntösbe burkolózó idősebb shicibukai képe dobogós helyet érdemelt volna rajta. Hiába, nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek, és kissé ráijesztve, a Démongyümölcs erejét is bevetve üdvözölte az idősebb férfit fél év kihagyás után. Persze, a köszönése ezen radikális formájának meg is lett az eredménye, amit még most, reggeli közben is volt alkalma élvezni. Ugyanis Crocodile a szálloda nagy étkezőasztalánál éppen vele szemben foglalt helyet, de szinte rá sem volt hajlandó nézni a szőke férfira. Ha véletlenül mégis összeakadt a tekintetük a sebhelyes férfi úgy nézett rá, mintha legszívesebben a pokolra kívánná a Mennyei Démont. Ennek ellenére Doflamingo megpróbált derűs maradni, és egyszerre lopni lesett pillantásokat Crocodile-tól, az idősebb férfi vérmes tekintetére pedig vigyorral felelni, és válaszolgatni az asztalt körül ülő Baroque Works tagok kérdéseire. Merthogy rengeteg volt nekik. Főleg Dressrosa-ról és az Új Világról kérdeztek, de volt egypár tag, akiket a shicibukai-cím, illetve a SMILE-gyár jobban érdekelt. Már éppen neki tudott kezdeni a reggeli pirítósának, mert egy percre vége szakadt a folyamatos kérdés özönnek, amikor is Crocodile, anélkül, hogy egy bögre kávén kívül reggelizett volna mást is, hirtelen felpattant az asztal mellől, magával hívva Miss All Sunday-t is. Doflmaingo pontosan eddig bírt tökéletesen néma maradni a másik férfival szemben, ekkor ugyanis fogta magát Ő is felállt, és egy pár másodperces késéssel követte Crocodile-t. Az idősebb férfira és az asszisztensére egy félreeső lépcsősor mellett bukkant rá, ahol is Crocodile fojtott indulattal, és talán kissé pánikolva magyarázott valamit a továbbra is jókedvűen mosolygó Miss All Sunday-nek. Ám Doflamingo-nak esélye sem volt megtudnia, hogy miről szólt a titkos beszélgetés, mert mikor befordult a sarkon, és a kettős meglátta Őt, azonnal elhallgattak, mintha csak ollóval vágták volna el a beszélgetés fonalát.

\- Lemaradtam valami érdekesről? - kérdezte Mingo egy nagy vigyor kíséretében.

\- Semmi közöd hozzá - közölte hidegen Crocodile, majd hogy egy kissé feloldja a hirtelen beállt csendet, inkább bemutatta Őket egymásnak.

\- Doflamingo, a hölgy, nem más, mint Miss All Sunday, a, nos...a társam. De, gondolom felesleges bemutatni Őt neked, mert már úgy is ismered... - mondta és jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett a társára, mire az csak még jobb kedvre derült.

\- A-a-a társad? - csuklott meg egy pillanatra Doflamingo hagja. - Milyen társad? Élettársad? Házastársad, vagy esetleg lelki társad? - kérdezte Mingo, és még Ő is érezte, hogy az állandó mosolya egy kissé erőltetett, már-már kétségbeesett vigyor.

Crocodile egy darabig értetlenül, szinte meglepve meredt a szőke férfira, majd lassan nemet intett a fejével.

\- A munka-társam... - jött a lényegre törő válasz, aminek hallatán Doflamingo nem kissé könnyebbült meg, Miss All Sunday pedig gyöngyözően fel is kuncogott.

\- Ah, hogy a munka-társad, az más - foglalta össze tömören a helyzetet Doflamingo és még Ő is meglepődött magán, hogy egy pillanatra mennyire nem volt ura a saját reakcióinak.

\- Miss All Sunday, ennyi lett volna, kérem az elkövetkezendőkben, tartsa magát a megbeszéltekhez - mondta Crocodile, Doflamingo legnagyobb bánatára a teljes figyelmét a hölgyre fordítva.

\- Igen, Mr. Zero.

Azzal, Crocodile, feltűnően nem foglalkozva, hogy Doflamingo is ott áll mellette, sarkon fordult, és hátra sem nézve, intézte a szavait ismét a társához.

\- Még valami, Miss All Sunday, kérem, kísérje a váratlan vendégünket a mosogatóhoz, Miss Double Finger-nek úgyis segítségre van szüksége a piszkos edényeknél. És ha már itt lábatlankodik, igazán a hasznát vehetnénk, nincs igazam?

\- Tökéletesen, Mr. Zero - mondta Nico Robin rezzenéstelen arccal, majd meg sem várva, hogy Mingo netalán ellenvetését fejezze ki a mosogatással szemben, azonnal elkísérte a szálloda konyhájára.

Mint később Doflamingo megtudta ezért nekik, a szálloda jelenlegi lakóinak kell nemcsak, hogy főzniük magukra, hanem minden egyéb mást is, beleértve a mosogatást is elvégezniük, mert a motel teljes személyzetét elküldték, csakis az Ő kedvükért. Belegondolva, egészen logikusnak hallatszott Mingo számára, hogy egy csapat kalóz, ha már nyaralni megy, nem szeretné, ha azzal kellene törődnie, hogy azon töpreng, mégis mikor dobja már fel őket a Tengerészetnek a személyzet egy tagja. Racionális, és előre megfontolt lépés. Annyira jellemző volt Crocodile-ra az efféle túlbiztosítás, hogy le sem tagadhatta volna, hogy ez is az Ő ötlete volt. A szőke shicibukai-nak egyáltalán nem volt gondja a mosogatással, sőt még a társasága, a Miss All Sunday-hez hasonlóan kedves Miss Double Finger is megpróbálta jobb kedvre deríteni azzal, hogy elterelte a figyelmét mindenféle más témával, de egyszerűen nem tehetett róla, a gondolatai egyre csak az idősebb shicibukai körül kavarogtak. Annyi teljességgel tiszta volt a számára, hogy ha beszélni szeretne Crocodile-al akkor bizony, saját magának kell megkeresnie a férfit, mert Crocodile jelen pillanatban biztos, hogy még csak látni sem akarja Őt. Már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy hol lehet a férfi, ezen a kicsi, hóval borított szigeten. Azzal a problémával, miszerint miért is viselkedik vele Crocodile úgy, ahogy, azaz miért ennyire visszautasító, Doflamingo úgy érezte, jelen pillanatban nem tud mit kezdeni. Egyszerűen túl sok darab hiányzott még az érzelmi kirakósból, olyan darabok, amik nélkül felesleges elindulnia bármilyen úton is, olyan darabok, amik természetesen mind a sebhelyes shicibukai féltve őrzött érzései között lapultak. Pont ezért ezt a kérdést egyszerűen félresöpörte és a sokkalta egyszerűbb, de egyben égetőbb talány felé fordult. Azt biztosra vette, hogy nem maradt a szállodában, tehát felesleges átkutatnia a szobákat. Helyette inkább a sziget apró városközpontjában kellene szétnéznie. Ott minden bizonnyal akad olyasvalami, ami megfelelő szórakozást vagy kikapcsolódást tud nyújtani egy művelt, de annál válogatósabb aligátornak.

Miután végzett az utolsó koszos tányérral is, azonnal a szálloda főbejárata felé vette az irányt, ahol is nem kis meglepetésére, a most is rejtélyesen mosolygó Miss All Sunday várta.

\- Ha esetleg ki szeretne menni a friss levegőre, feltétlenül szüksége lesz ezekre. Ne tévessze meg a napsütés, borzalmasan hideg van odakint - mondta mindenféle bevezető nélkül Miss All Sunday, azzal egy vastag sálat, sapkát és egy pár kesztyűt nyomott a kissé összezavarodott Mingo kezébe.

\- Oh, köszönöm... - motyogta a férfi, és miközben felrángatta magára a téli ruhadarabokat továbbra is enyhén értetlen, de annál izgatottabb tekintettel hallgatta Crocodile asszisztensét.

\- Sajnálatos módon Mr. Zero még nekem sem nem árulta el, hogy hová készül, de véleményem szerint a kikötőkhöz közel, vagy akár az egyik tengerparti vendéglőben fog a legnagyobb eséllyel ráakadni. Esetleg egy könyvesboltban. Színház nincs a szigeten, ellenőriztem, úgyhogy Mr. Zero kénytelen valamilyen könyvre fanyalodni, ha kikapcsolódásra vágyik. A város központjában ne keresse, oda biztos, hogy még csak be sem teszi a lábát, ki nem állhatja a tömeget...

\- Nagyon szépen köszönöm - mondta Doflamingo hatalmas mosollyal az arcán. Már félig kint is volt az épületből, amikor egyszer csak valami szöget ütött a fejébe, és gyorsan visszafordult.

\- Csak még egy kérdés. Pontosan miért is segít nekem? - tudakolta őszinte kíváncsisággal a szőke férfi, miközben keze a nyitott ajtó kilincsén pihent.

\- Nézze, Mr. Donquixote...

\- Csak Doflamingo - helyesbített a férfi.

\- Rendben, nézze Doflamingo, én nem vagyok vak, ahogyan a Baroque Works egynémely tagja...

\- Ezt értsem úgy, hogy maga...tudja, hogy mi van kettőnk között? - kérdezte Mingo immár egy kissé feszültebben.

\- Mondjuk, hogy igen. Mr. Zero néha akaratán kívül is nyilvánvalóvá teszi az érzéseit - magyarázta a hölgy kuncogva.

\- Ooooooh - tudott csupán ennyit kinyögni meglepettségében a szőke shicibukai. - Őőőő, csak egy kérdésem hagy legyen még... Maga szerint, nos, a főnöke, mit, khm, gondol? - nyögte ki végre nagy nehezen a kérdést Doflamingo, és már előre félt a rá kapott választól. Idegesen konstatálta, hogy annyira izgatott a válasz miatt, hogy még a tenyere is elkezdett izzadni. Olyasfajta kettősség kavargott benne ezzel a kérdéssel kapcsolatban, amit már nagyon régen érzett utoljára. Egyszerre reszketett a félelemtől, de közben mindennél jobban szerette volna megtudni az igazat.

\- Sajnos nem mondhatom el magamról, hogy ismerem a főnököm minden egyes kis rezdülését, de gondolja, hogy feleslegesen elhívtam volna ide magát, ha nem lennék biztos bizonyos kérdéseket illetőleg? - válaszolta meg Doflamingo kérdését Miss All Sunday, továbbra is jókedvűen.

\- Tényleg? - bukott ki egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj kíséretében ez az egy szó a szőke férfiból. Az előtte álló hölgy csak bólintott. Mintha legalább is egy több tonnás szikla gurult volna le a szívéről annyira fellélegzett a válasz hallatán. Ismét visszaköltözött minden egyes porcikájába a jól ismert bizsergés, ahogyan belegondolt abba, hogy mégis mennyi mindent hordoz magában ez az egyszerű válasz. Arcán ismét szétterült a már megszokott, fültől fülig érő, sok mindent sejtető vigyor.

\- Igen! - kiáltott fel jókedvében a szőke shicibukai. - Igen, igen, igen, igen! Ezer hála! Maga a legjobb! - mondta hálásan megszorongatva Miss All Sunday kezeit, majd szinte már ott sem volt, egyenesen rohant a város kikötője felé, ahol leghőbb vágya szerint várt rá valahol Crocodile, az a Crocodile, aki mégiscsak érez valamit iránta. Valami egészen kellemesen bizsergetőt.

Doflamingo-nak nem kellett csalódnia Miss All Sunday útmutatását illetőleg, ahogy megérkezett a kis sziget még apróbb és keskeny kikötőjéhez, rögtön a stégeket övező bárok és kocsmák közül a másodikban megtalálta Crocodile-t. A teraszra kirakodott kis asztalok egyikénél ült, Mingo legnagyobb sajnálatára pontosan szemben az Ő érkezési irányával, így annak a lehetősége, hogy esetleg meglepje hátulról az idősebb férfit, gyakorlatilag nullára csökkent. A meglepetés üdvözlet helyett felöltötte szokásos vigyorát, és lehuppant Crocodile asztalához, éppen szemben a férfival.

\- Hagy találjam ki... - morogta Crocodile fel sem nézve vendégére abból a könyvből, amit éppen olvasott. - Csak nem megint Miss All Sunday keze van abban is, hogy sikerült rám találnod?

A szőke férfi meglepettséget, és enyhe sértődöttséget mímelt, válaszul az előbbi kijelentésre. És meg kell hagyni, ezt is igen csak hihetően produkálta. Már a kikötőbe lefelé jövet eldöntötte, hogy falazni fog a férfi asszisztensének, hiszen már így is annyit segített neki:

\- Ugyan, dehogy! - felelte az asztalra könyökölve Mingo, miközben mindenáron megpróbálta kilesni, hogy mit olvas a másik. - Kikérem magamnak. Sőt, lehet, hogy a csinos Miss All Sunday helyében is kikérem magunknak. Reggeli óta még csak nem is láttam a munka-társadat... - mondta, szinte ízlelgetve az utolsó szót. Ezt a hanglejtést már Crocodile sem volt képes figyelmen kívül hagyni, ha csak egy pillanatra is, de felpillantott a szőke shicibukai-ra.

\- Akkor, halljam, hogy akadtál rám? - kérdezte szkeptikusan, újra beletemetkezve a könyvébe.

\- Jajj, Wani-yaro, Te tényleg azt hiszed, hogy nem ismerlek annyira sem, hogy ki tudjam találni hová fogsz elsőre menni egy olyan szigeten, ahol sem színház, sem kaszinó nincs a közelben, ráadásul úgy, hogy nem reggeliztél? - kérdezte dorombolva a szőke férfi, és állát az asztalon könyöklő karjának tenyerébe támasztva leste a sebhelyes férfit. - Bár, ahogy most elnézem, fufufufufu~ ismét csak kávé szerepelhetett az étlapodon, hogy nem voltál képes mást rendelni.

\- Nem vagyok éhes - közölte nemes egyszerűséggel a tényt Crocodile. - És ha már itt tartunk, igen, tényleg azt hiszem, hogy nem ismersz annyira, hogy magadtól rá gyere, hogy hol is lehetek.

\- Hogy neked semmi se jó, Wani-yaro... - ingatta rosszallva a fejét Mingo. - Legyen, akkor mit szólsz ehhez? Egy igazi vadász, egy ragadozó, - kezdte lassan a szőke férfi -, mindig kiszagolja, hogy hol rejtőzik a prédája. Mindig. És én is valami hasonló módon találtam rá a saját prédámra... - duruzsolta a szőke férfi, majd hátradőlt a székében, hogy lássa a hatást, amit a gondosan megválogatott szavai okoztak.

Az idősebb férfi a kijelentésre összerezzent, de továbbra is konokul az asztalon pihenő könyv lapjait bámulta, bár a sorokat már rég nem követte a szemével, csak tettette, hogy olvas.

\- Menjünk innen, még mielőtt elkezdenéd ezzel az idétlen tollas kabátoddal, meg a baromságaiddal vonzani a tekinteteket - határozott Crocodile, becsapta a könyvét, és fizetségül pár belit dobott az asztalra. Doflamingo megelőzve az idősebb férfit, felkapta a kávéscsészét, és gyorsan kiitta belőle az utolsó kortyot is.

\- Tényleg finom, már értem miért szereted... - derült jót saját magán, és Crocodile meghökkenésén Mingo, majd miután lenyalta a maradék habot is szájáról, újból rákezdett: - Egyébként meg, mi az, hogy idétlen tollas kabát? Javíts ki, kérlek, de ha jól emlékszem az éjjel még egészen más véleménnyel voltál a köpenyemről... Ha szeretnéd tudni, akkor elárulom, hogy végül az ágy alatt találtam meg. Sejtelmem sincs, hogyan került oda, fufufufufu~

A szőke férfi nem láthatta az előre siető Crocodile arckifejezését, de a morgolódásából bizonyos idiótákról, meg rémálmokról akkor is kihallotta, hogy valószínűleg olyan vörös a másik férfi arca, mint a paradicsom, a felemlegetett szégyenteljes helyzettől. Végül meg sem álltak addig, amíg el nem érték a legutolsó stég után elterülő sziklákkal borított üres partszakaszt.

\- Huh, most aztán jóóó messze vagyunk a várostól - állapította meg Mingo miközben visszanézett az ebből a távolságból csupán játékházaknak tűnő épületekre.

\- Még szép, hogy messze vagyunk. Ez a lényeg... - morogta Crocodile, miközben leült az egyik nagyobb sziklára és ismételten felcsapta a könyvét, hogy folytathassa az olvasást. - Itt felőlem kielégítheted a feltűnési viszketegségedet, úgysem látja senki.

\- Eh?! Ezt most értsem úgy, hogy szégyellsz a nyilvánosság előtt?! - kérdezte a szőke férfi, eljátszva, hogy mennyire felháborodott.

\- Azt még te is beláthatnád, hogy nem tesz jót a híremnek, ha együtt látnak veled... - kontrázott rá az idősebb férfi teljes figyelmét a könyv oldalaira fordítva.

Doflamingo általában nem volt annyira érzékeny, hogy ilyesmiken megbántódjon. Vágtak a fejéhez ennél már sokkal, de sokkal durvább sértéseket is eddig az életében, de Ő azokra legtöbbször fel sem figyelt. Ez most mégis rosszul esett neki. Talán azért meg az idősebb férfi szájából kellett hallania ezt. Szokásához híven a márkajelzéseként funkcionáló mosolya rendületlenül fennmaradt. Még akkor is, ha a másik férfi minden egyes szavával fájdalmat okozott neki. Továbbra is mosolygott, de nem szólt semmit. Kicsit talán reménykedett benne, hogy majd a nagy csöndre Crocodile is fel fog figyelni. Hiszen a teljes némaság volt az egyik legszokatlanabb dolog Doflamingo társaságában, de nem. A sebhelyes férfi annyira belefeledkezhetett a könyvébe, hogy még ezt sem vette észre. Pár perc múlva annyira el kezdte Mingo oldalát fúrni a kíváncsiság, hogy mégis mi lehet abban a kupac papírban és betűben ami még nála is annyival érdekesebb, hogy simán el tudja vonni a sebhelyes férfi figyelmét is róla, hogy végül mégis Ő törte meg elsőnek a közöttük feszülő csendet.

\- Mondd csak, Wani, jó ez a könyv? - kérdezte Mingo szemtelenül közel hajolva az idősebb férfihoz, és egyik ujjával eltolta az említett kötetet Crocodile orra elől, hogy csakis rá tudjon figyelni. – Csak, mert annyira belemerültél, hogy már azt hittem, el is felejtetted, hogy én is itt vagyok. Mégis miről szól?

A szőke férfi egyáltalán nem számított rá, hogy választ is fog kapni a kérdésére. Sokkal inkább tippelt volna arra, hogy majd Crocodile csak odavet neki valami olyasmit, hogy foglalkozzon a saját dolgával, és azzal már újra olvasna is. Ehelyett az idősebb férfi egy szó nélkül átnyújtotta neki a könyvet, fejjel lefelé, jelezve, hogy olvassa el a tartalmát, ha tudni akarja. Doflamingo meg is tette volna ezt a szívességet, a sebhelyes férfinak, ha olyan nyelven íródott volna a regény, amit Ő is ismer. Ha tippelnie kellett volna, egyértelműen azt mondta volna, hogy a könyv az egységes északi-nyelven íródott, amin Mingo legnagyobb sajnálatára, egy kukkot sem értett. Egy darabig szótlanul bámulta a kötet hátlapját, azon gondolkozva, hogy most mi tévő legyen, de Crocodile, mintha csak olvasott volna a gondolataiban, megelőzte.

\- Nem ismered az északi-nyelvet, igaz? - kérdezte gúnyosan Crocodile, majd a kezét nyújtotta, hogy visszakérje a könyvét.

\- Nem, tényleg nem - vallotta be Mingo még mindig vigyorogva, bár legbelül kissé frusztráltnak érezte magát, amiért kiderült, hogy nem tud valamit, és azért a sebhelyes férfi szabályosan kineveti. - Gyerekként, nem igazán volt lehetőségem rá, hogy nyelveket tanuljak, később meg egyszerűen más lett a fontos... - mesélte, majd egy pillanatra elkomorulva inkább megfordult, és kisétált egészen oda, ahol a tenger vize már a sziklás partot mosta.

Abban Doflamingo biztos volt, hogy Crocodile majd utána jön, hogy tovább gúnyolódhasson rajta, kihasználva azon kevés alkalmak egyikét, amikor kárörvendően nevethet a fiatalabb férfin. Ám Mingo kisség meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy Crocodile valóban odajött mellé, de ahelyett, hogy bármit is mondott volna szótlanul megállt mellette. Egy darabig mind a ketten az apró jégtábláktól sziporkázó vízfelületet nézték.

\- Az északi-nyelv egyáltalán nem egy bonyolult dialektus - kezdte a sebhelyes férfi továbbra is a tengert figyelve. - Szerintem, ha meg akarnád tanulni, a te esetedben nem is venne igénybe túl sok időt... - magyarázta lassan, majd mégiscsak felpillantott a szőke férfira. Egy másodpercre találkozott a tekintetük, és Doflamingo hirtelen egy biztatással, és egy kis jó szándékkal teli, talán egy csöppet bűnbánó szempárral találta szembe magát. Az egész nem tartott tovább egy röpke pillanatnál, de a szőke férfi már csupán ettől ismét jókedvre tudott derülni.

\- Ohhh, csak nem egy burkolt bocsánatkérést volt szerencsém az előbb hallani?! Vagy talán egy bók volt?! - kiáltott fel lelkesen Mingo, és jókedvében, meg talán azért is, nehogy egy esetleges kampó-támadás esetén megsérüljön, átugrott egy, a tengerből kimeredő éles sziklára, és ott billegett tovább.

\- Ne feszítsd túl a húrt... - figyelmeztette az idősebb shicibukai Mingo-t, miközben komótosan rágyújtott.

\- Már hogyne feszíteném! Fufufufufu~ - harsogta még mindig vidáman a szőke férfi, és átugrott egy még magasabb sziklára. - Hiszen olyasminek lehettem fültanúja, ami ezer évben jó, ha egyszer bekövetkezik? Szerencsésnek mondhatom magam!

\- Mindjárt halottnak mondhatod magad, ha nem hagyod azonnal abba! - közölte Crocodile most már talán egy hangyányit idegesebben.

\- Na, de Wani-yaro, ezek után képes lennél bántani engem? - kérdezte játékosan Mingo, miközben kitárta mindkét karját, aminek következtében majdnem elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és épphogy csak elkerülte, hogy beleessen a jeges tengerbe.

\- Ahogy elnézem, nem kellek én ahhoz, hogy elpatkolj. Megoldod magad... Gyere le, mielőtt betöröd azt az idióta fejedet... - utasította Crocodile Mingo-t, és még az ép kezét is felajánlotta kapaszkodónak a fiatalabb férfi számára, csak jöjjön már le arról a szikláról.

\- Jajj, Wani-yaro, igazán nem kell ilyen ócska trükköket kiötölnöd ahhoz, csak hogy megfoghasd a kezemet, fufufufu~ - nevetett a fiatalabb férfi. A következő dolgok egyszerre, csupán egy pillanat leforgása alatt történtek. Crocodile, mivel sértőnek találta Doflamingo kijelentését, úgy döntött, hogy inkább nem segít a nagy, rózsaszín madárnak, jöjjön le, ahogy Ő maga tud. Azzal a segítő kezét leeresztette, és inkább a kabátja zsebébe dugta. Csakhogy addigra, már Mingo gyanútlanul, teljes testsúlyával arra dőlt, amerre Crocodile kezét sejtette, szintén kinyújtott kézzel, de már nem tudott miben megkapaszkodni. Ahhoz, hogy visszanyerje az egyensúlyát, már túl késő volt. Hirtelen megfordult vele a világ, és Ő pedig elkerülhetetlenül beleesett a jeges vízbe, ami sajnos, még itt a parton is elég mély volt, ahhoz hogy el tudjon süllyedni benne. Még hallotta is a csobbanást, érezte a csontig hatoló, dermesztő hidegét a víznek, valamint, ahogy a démongyümölccsel együtt járó átok lassan elszívja az összes erejét, és mozdulni sem engedni. Még utoljára látta, hogy a koszos, iszapos víz felkavarodik, majd éles fájdalma érzett a jobb halántékánál, és lassan minden elsötétült.

Épp csak, hogy a nagy, koromfekete sötétség után végre újra ki tudta nyitni a szemét, pár pislogás után már zárhatta is vissza. Ugyanis a felhőtlenül kék éggel, és a szikrázóan, fényesen, de semmi meleg nélkül, erőtlenül világító nappal szemezett éppen. Érezte, hogy a napszemüvege csálén, csupán lóg rajta. Ahogy érezte azt is, hogy a göröngyös, kavicsos parton fekszik, hanyatt. Szinte az összes kis, kemény követ meg tudta volna számolni a gerince mentén. Persze a hideghez képest ez a kis fájdalom szinte semmi sem volt. Eddig sem volt éppen magas a hőmérséklet ezen a kis, téli szigeten, pláne nem egy olyan ember számára, mint Doflamingo, aki Dressrosa állandó melegéhez van hozzászokva, de most, ázottan, mintha egyszerre húsz fokot csökkent volna a hőmérséklet. Kabátja, ahogy az összes ruhája az alatt is, nedvesen, nyirkosan tapadt a testére. A mindig, pajkosan és szenvtelenül libegő tollak a kabátján, most lelapultan, összezsugorodva meg se voltak hajlandók moccanni. Ráadásul még a feje is piszkosul lüktetett egy pontban. Egy kevés vizet köhögött fel, majd lassan beszívta és kifújta a levegőt. Szinte égette a tüdejét a hideg.

\- Csakhogy... - hallotta valahonnan a feje mellől a megkönnyebbült sóhajt. Nehezen oldalra fordította a fejét, a hang irányába, ahol is Crocodile ült, szintén a part nedves kavicsain, láthatólag kimerülten, kapkodva a levegőt. Az idősebb férfi ingjének ujjai együttő iszaposak voltak. - Nálad felelőtlenebb alakkal, én még pályafutásom során nem találkoztam... - kezdett volna bele Crocodile a zsörtölődésbe és a minősítgetésbe, ha Mingo rekedt hangján közbe nem vág:

\- Kösz, hogy kihúztál... - hálálkodott, a szőke és csuromvizes férfi, és még egy halovány mosolyt is sikerült összehoznia. Mert, Mingo számára egyértelmű volt, hogy Crocodile húzta ki a jeges tengervízből, ezzel megmentve az életét, hiszen a közelükben kilométerekre nem volt egyetlen élő személy, és nem véletlenül volt mocskos Crocodile ingje sem. Jelen pillanatban csakis az idősebb férfinak köszönhette az életét, ugyanis, ha Crocodile úgy dönt, hogy otthagyja, Doflamingo perceken belül megfulladt volna. Nem csak a víz hőmérséklete, de az átok miatt sem tudott volna egyedül a felszínre evickélni. Az ilyen esetekben értékeli csak igazán az ember a tüdejébe be - és ki áramló levegőt.

Crocodile nem az a hős típus volt, aki szeretett sütkérezni saját dicsőségének és tetteinek fényében, akármilyen önfeláldozóak voltak is, most is csak valami olyasmit mormogott, hogy nem tehetett mást, meg, hogyha Doflamingo legközelebb is bele mer esni valahogy, valamilyen tengerbe, Ő biztosan hagyja, hogy megfulladjon. Egy kis segítséggel ugyan, de Doflamingo nagy nehezen ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát. Amit végre már ült a part hegyes kis szikláin hirtelen arra lett figyelmes, hogy szédül, és valami meleg és ragacsos csorog végig az arca jobb oldalán.

\- A francba! - szitkozódott az idősebb férfi - Vérzel... - állapította meg, majd gyorsan keresett az ingjén egy olyan pontot, ami nem volt annyira koszos és a felgyülemlett adrenalintól még mindig remegő kézzel, Mingo jobb halántékán a sebhez szorította a fehér szövetet. A szőke shicibukai a gesztust, apró, fájdalmas felszisszenéssel jutalmazta. A sérülést valószínűleg egy alattomosan megbúvó, víz alatti hegyesebb kő okozhatta, ami mélyen felszántotta a bőrét. Csak most vette észre, hogy Ő maga is olyan koszos, hogy alig látja a kabátja színét a vastag iszapréteg alatt. Ügyetlenül megigazította orrán a napszemüvegét, amíg Crocodile a fején lévő seb erős vérzését próbálta meg elállítani. Az idősebb férfi olyan elmélyülten dolgozott, hogy észre sem vette, hogy teljesen ráhajolt a még mindig harmatgyenge Mingo-ra, aki, kimondottan élvezte, hogy most kivételesen Crocodile csak vele foglalkozik. Minden figyelmét csakis Őrá összpontosítja, csupán azért, hogy megszüntesse egy apró, viszonylag jelentéktelen seb vérzését. Igen, ha valami, hát ez a túlzott törődés kimondottan tetszett Mingo-nak. Lehet, hogy még egy kissé kásásak voltak a gondolatai a sokktól, de azt azért fel tudta fogni, hogy annyira közel van hozzá jelenleg a másik férfi, hogy képes érezni a másik ruhájából áradó kellemes szivarfüst illatát, hogy közelről láthatja a barna íriszét, és még talán a szíve gyors, ütemes dobogását is hallhatja, ha jobban figyel. Mindezek miatt elégedett mosolyra húzódtak az ajkai, és azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak sose érne véget ez a pillanat, ami, még így, ázottan is képes volt felmelegíteni.

Hosszat sóhajtott, ahogy végül Crocodile abbahagyva a seb kezelését, felegyenesedett mellette.

\- Doktor úr, biztos benne, hogy megmaradok? - kérdezte a szőke férfi továbbra is a földön ülve, megpróbálva annyira kihívónak hallatszani, amennyire csak rekedt hangja engedte. - Mert szerintem, bár ez csak az én véleményem, még szükségem van a kezelésére, ahhoz, hogy teljesen rendbe jöjjek...

\- Ez hosszú lesz... - motyogta az idősebb férfi oda sem figyelve a másikra, mert már közben a kis város és a part között lévő távolságot saccolta. - Igen, kapsz kezelést, de nem most, nem tőlem, és legfőképpen nem itt - hangzott az ítélet. - Vissza kell mennünk a szállodába, veszélyes ilyen időben tetőtől talpig vizesen a szabadban lenni... - mondta, azzal ismét a kezét nyújtotta Doflamingo felé.

\- De, ugye, most nem rántod el, fufufufufu~ - nevetgélt magában csendesen a saját viccén, miközben belekapaszkodott Crocodile karjába, és lassan, nehezen, csak hátráltatva a vizes ruhák, legfőképpen a kabátja súlya által, felállt. Immár felegyenesedve, megpróbált lépni is párat előre, amely lépések az ismerős kavicsos fövényen értek volna véget Mingo-val együtt, ha Crocodile el nem kapja a derekánál fogva, és tartja meg álló helyzetben.

\- Csak óvatosan... - mondta az idősebb férfi, és egyik karjával hátulról átkarolta Doflamingo derekát, a másikkal pedig átemelte a szőke férfi karját a válla felett. Furcsamód, az idősebb férfi tenyerének forró, legalább is az ő bőréhez képest egyértelműen melegebb, tapintására, a vizes ruháin keresztül, borzongás futott le a gerince mentén egészen a csípőéig. Doflamingo kimondottan meglepődött a saját reakcióján. Általában nem zavartatta magát senkinek az érintésétől. Sőt, inkább Ő volt az, aki nem törődve az illemmel, csak azért, hogy másokat zavarba hozzon engedély nélkül karolt át derekakat, fogott meg kezeket, vagy ölelt meg másokat. Először fordult elő vele, hogy valaki ekkora hatással volt rá. Természetesen betudhatta volna az előbb átélt halál közeli élmény utáni hiper érzékenységnek is azt, amit érzett, de egyszerűen sejtette, hogy itt valami egészen másról van szó. Az a gondolat, hogy a sebhelyes shicibukai egészen más, és éppen ezért teljesen más hatással is van rá, mint a korábbi "prédái", gyakran látott vendég lett a fejében. Egyre többször futott bele olyan érzésekbe, amiket még mások mellett soha, vagy legalább is közel sem ennyire intenzíven élt meg. Ám, ahelyett, hogy megijedt volna ettől, Doflamingo-nak egyébként sem szokása csak úgy megijedni, ezt az egészet csak valami igazán újként, izgalmasként, de legfőképpen igazként fogta fel. És eldöntötte, hogy a legkisebb részletéig fel akarja fedezni, nehogy a végén kimaradjon valami igazán jóból.

Már jó pár utcát megtettek együtt összekapaszkodva, amikor Doflamingo észrevette, hogy a lábaiba újra visszaköltözött az élet. Megtehette volna, hogy saját erejéből, egyedül sétál tovább Crocodile mellett, de mégsem akaródzott neki elereszteni az idősebb férfit. A legcsekélyebb jelét sem mutatta annak, hogy most már sokkal jobban érzi magát. Doflamingo mindenféle szerénység nélkül kiváló emberismerőnek tartotta magát. Mégis, mióta utoljára találkoztak, csak nehezen tudott kiigazodni Crocodile egy-egy mondatának, vagy tettének értelmén és jelentőségén. De ez az eset kivétel volt. Pontosan tudta, hogy az Őt támogató idősebb férfit csak kísérti valamiféle csekélyke bűntudat, azért amiért végül is Doflamingo miatta esett bele a jeges tengerbe. Nem véletlenül próbálta meg, ha ügyetlenül is, de ellátni a sebét, és most botorkálva hazakísérni Őt, még mielőtt valami komolyabb baja esne. A szőke shicibukai nem tudott megálljt parancsolni a természetének, és kihasználva az idősebb férfi érzelmileg labilis állapotát, kissé még rá is játszott arra, hogy mennyire borzalmasan fázik. Elég volt csupán párszor megborzongnia, és fogvacogtatva megjegyeznie, hogy nem érzi a lábujjait, cserébe máris aggódó pillantásokat, és a dereka körül szorosabbra fonódó ölelést kapott válaszul. Mingo még győzedelmesen el is mosolyodott volna, ha nem kap időben észbe, hogy neki most valójában súlyos sérültet kell alakítania.

A körülményekhez képest elég hamar sikerült visszaérniük a szállodába, a szőke shicibukai szerint túlságosan is hamar. Ugyan is annak ellenére, hogy tényleg fázott, szívesen tévedt volna el, és bolyongott volna legalább még egy fél napig a szigeten az idősebb férfival kettecskén. Ám, sajnos Crocodile túl jól ismerte a szigetet, és egyből, a legrövidebb úton a szállodába vitte a sérült férfit. Azokat a Baroque Works tagokat, akik véletlenül éppen a motelben tartózkodtak, amikor Crocodile és Doflamingo ázott és piszkos kettőse felküzdötte magát a lépcsőn a kettejük a szobájába, és furcsa-értetlen pillantásokat vetettek a szedett-vedett párosra, a sebhelyes férfi, csupán egy "majd később megmagyarázom" biccentéssel elhallgatatta. Mingo kimondhatatlanul nagy örömére, a másik férfi nem hagyta magára a szobájukban, hogy kezdjen magával meg az ázott külsejével, amit csak akar, még a fürdőbe is bekísérte, ahol azonnal ki is adta a parancsot:

\- Vetkőzz! - hangzott a halálosan komoly Crocodile felszólítása. A szőke férfi nem tehetett róla, annak ellenére, hogy még mindig rázta a hideg félhangosan felnevetett.

\- Csak, így szimplán...? Mindenféle előzmény nélkül? Legalább elhívhattál volna előtte vacsorázni, vagy valami ilyesmi...fufufufu~ - fűzte tovább a szót a szőke férfi, ennek ellenére mégsem engedelmeskedett az idősebb férfinak.

Crocodile arca, a szándékosan félreértelmezett mondatának következményei miatt, láthatóan pár árnyalattal vörösebb lett. Árulkodó reakcióját leplezve inkább hátat fordított Mingo-nak, és a törülközőkkel piszmogva ismételte meg az utasítást:

\- Ha nem akarsz tüdőgyulladást kapni, akkor, muszáj valahogyan átmelegedned. Úgyhogy, vetkőzz! És vegyél egy forró fürdőt! Addig kerítek neked valakit, aki összevarrja a fejed... - mondta, és a következő pillanatban Doflamingo már csak Crocodile hűlt helyének fejezhette ki volna arról a véleményét, hogy szerinte mi az a módszer, amivel a legjobban át lehetne melegíteni jelen pillanatban. És amihez, természetesen, a sebhelyes férfi közreműködése is elengedhetetlen lenne.

Doflamingo még várt egy-két egészen hosszú percig, abban reménykedve, hogy Crocodile visszajön, ám, amikor ez nem következett be, kelletlenül lehámozta magáról a tengervíztől nehéz és sós ruháit. Az állandó és elengedhetetlen kiegészítőjeként szolgáló napszemüvegét a kád peremére helyezte, hogy a nedvességtől nagyjából biztonságban legyen, de egyúttal elérhető közelségben maradjon a férfi számára. A szőke férfi bőre, először leginkább ellenkezett a forró víz miatt, ami úgy szurkálta minden egyes porcikáját, mint ezernyi apró tű, de egy kis idő múlva sikerült hozzászoknia a hőmérséklethez. A lefolyón lecsordogáló víz iszap, vér, és kosz rozsdaszínű keverékét ragadta magával, majd fokozatosan kitisztult, és pár másodperc múlva, teljesen átlátszóvá vált. Egy kis rövid, és csendes áztatás után, még szappant is hajlandó volt a fürdővizébe önteni, aminek hatására, szinte mindent buborékok leptek el. Mingo engedelmesen merült el a kellemesen meleg vízben, úgy, hogy a hátát, a zuhanyrózsából záporozó vízcseppek áztatták folyamatosan. Még a szemét is lehunyva élvezte az arcán is végigcsorgó tiszta víz érintését. Ott, a kádban ülve, csupán az aláhulló víz csobogását hallgatva akaratlanul is eszébe jutottak a szállodába visszavezető út során az Őt foglalkoztató kérdések.

Crocodile esetében szinte minden más volt, mint Doflamingo korábbi kapcsolataiban. Bár már azt sem tudta, hogy nevezheti-e az idősebb shicibukai-t és az Őt összekötő ismeretséget bármilyen kapcsolatnak is. Az ezt megelőző viszonyait tekintve a felállás mindig pofonegyszerű volt: Doflamingo-nak szüksége volt valakire, hogy elűzze a magányt, és az unalmat. Kellett neki egy személy, akit egy kissé közelebb engedhet magához, legalább annyira, mint Roci-t, és aki intéz hozzá pár kedves szót, miután a gyermekkori emlékei még az álmában is tovább kísértették. Ennyit várt tőlük, egy kis megértést. Ellenben a választottjai többsége egy kissé máshogy képzelte a dolgokat. Doflamingo személye egy idő után már egyáltalán nem érdekelte őket, csupán az egyik shicibukai-t vagy Dressrosa uralkodóját látták benne. Még maga Mingo is úgy gondolta, hogy az első pár csalódás után elege lesz az egészből, de ennek ellenére is bizakodott, és folytatta. Legszívesebben kinevette volna magát, azért, amiért még mindig az igazit keresi. Nevetett volna, gúnyosan, lesajnálóan a saját ostobaságán, közben végig tudva, hogy tényleg ezt teszi. Ráadásul a szőke férfinak megvolt az a borzalmas képessége, hogy néhány elejtett szóból, érintésekből, és az első csókból pontosan meg tudta mondani, hogy meddig fog tartani az a bizonyos kapcsolata. Nem tehetett róla, egyszerűen megérezte. Sőt, még azt sem mondhatta el, hogy ez a furcsa hatodik érzéke pontatlan lenne, mert félelmetes pontossággal képes volt megtippelni, hogy meddig marad érdekes a másik számára.

A rövid hajából ütemesen csöpögő vizet figyelve eszébe jutott, hogy az idősebb férfival még csak az első csókig sem jutottak el. Mint olyan sokszor, akkor is Crocodile hátrált meg. Sőt, nemcsak, hogy meghátrált, szinte elmenekült a szőke férfi elől. Doflamingo azon a hajnalon, legalább is abban a pár órában, ami maradt még belőle, csupán értetlenül és zavartan járkált föl és le a palotában, a választ keresve arra, hogy mégis hol rontotta el, egészen addig, amíg az ominózus kanapén végül le nem terítette a kimerültség. Eddig ilyesmi még soha sem történt vele. Nem volt még egy olyan személy, Rocin kívül az életében, aki miatt ennyit rágódott volna. Ez eddigi szeretői, bármiről is volt szó, soha sem mondták neki, hogy nem. Nem ellenkeztek, és nem szöktek meg. Ahogyan nem is feleseltek vele, nem oktatták ki, nem nézték le, és legfőképpen nem fejezték ki semmit illetőleg sem a saját véleményüket. Nem úgy, mint Crocodile. Az idősebb shicibukai minden tekintetben egyedinek számított, és annak megfelelően is viselkedett Mingo-val szemben. És talán pont ezért, ezek miatt a kis apróságok következtében, ringatta Doflamingo magát abba a hitbe, hogy ez most tényleg _más_ , mint ami eddig volt. Őszintén bízott benne, hogy ez, amit most érez színigaz. Annak ellenére, ahogyan fél év után Crocodile viselkedett vele, tökélte el magát ezen álláspont mellett. És az, hogy jelen pillanatban nem a sziget kikötővizének alján pihenget a halakkal, hanem a sebhelyes férfi jóvoltából a kettejük szobájának kádjában melegítheti át fázó tagjait, egyértelműen amellett szólt, hogy még sem reménytelen a szőke férfi helyzete.

Elmélkedéséből a nyíló ajtó zaja rázta fel. Doflamingo isteni jelnek tekintette, és ezzel csak még jobban megerősítette a reménykedéseit, azt, hogy az ajtón Crocodile lépett be, jó pár holmival megrakodva.

\- Elküldtem egy emberem a ruháiddal és az idióta kabátoddal együtt, hogy mossa ki. Miss Golden Week pedig itt vár a szobában, hogy megvizsgálja, és ellássa a vágást a fejeden. Szereztem neked váltás ruhát is - sorolta egy szuszra, majd az említett ruhadarabokat lerakta egy közeli székre. - És...khm...hoztam,...t-törülközőt is... - akadt meg Crocodile egy kissé a felsorolásban, ahogyan egy futó pillantást vetett Doflamingo-ra, ugyanis, csupán akkor jutott el az idősebb férfi tudatáig, hogy a másik férfi teljesen meztelen, hiszen fürdik. És utána már képtelen volt máshová nézni, pedig nagyon szeretett volna, egyszerűen beszippantott az általában napszemüveggel eltakart kék szempár látványa, nem is beszélve az izmos, csupasz és napbarnított felsőtestről. A kampójára, akárcsak valami fogasra felakasztott törülközővel csak állt ott, teljesen zavarban, miközben le sem tudta venni a szemét Doflamingo-ról. Az arca szinte lángolt a váratlan, de annál inkább sikamlósabb helyzettől, amin, természetesen a fürdő fülledt, és párás levegője sem segített. Jó pár percig állt szótlanul, megpróbálva felocsúdni a látvány okozta hirtelen sokkból, miközben Doflamingo alig tudta megállni, hogy ne nevessen. Végül hangosan nyelt egyet, megköszörülte a torkát, és a tekintetét végre elszakítva a szőke férfitől a falnak szegezte, és úgy motyogta:

\- B-bocsánat - mondta alig hallhatóan, meg-megcsukló hangon, majd gyorsan lerakta a törülközőt is, és az ép keze már a fürdő kilincsén volt, mikor Doflamingo megjegyzése miatt végül is lemondott az azonnali menekülésről. Legalább is, egyelőre.

\- Nahát, mindenre számítottam volna tőled, drága Wani-yaro, csak bocsánatkérésre nem. Ki vagy Te, és mit tettél az én egyetlen szeretett aligátorommal, galád imposztor?! Mert, fogadni mertem volna rá, hogy pont ellenkezőleg, valami igazán újszerű, eddig még nem hallott sértésekkel készültél a számomra, amikkel kifejezheted, hogy mennyire felelőtlen illetve ön és-közveszélyes vagyok... Vagy tévednék? - kérdezte Mingo játékosan, egyik karjával a kád szélére könyökölve, miközben le sem vette a szemét a másik férfi hátáról. A szőke férfi maga sem tudta miért, de ahogy Crocodile zavart viselkedését figyelte, mindennél jobban azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak közelebbről is láthatná, vagy akár érezhetné teljesen mindegy hogy, hogyan, azt az érzelmi kuszaságot, azt a forró zűrzavart, amit jelen pillanatban a másik átélt.

\- T-tessék?! - kérdezte az idősebb férfi kissé megütközve, és még egy gyors, értetlen pillantást is engedélyezett magának Doflamingo-ra, majd ismét a falat kezdte el fixírozni.

\- Csak arra szeretnélek emlékeztetni, számomra is ismeretlen okokból, hogy még nem szidtál le eléggé, azért, amiért beleestem a tengerbe. A felelőtlen jelző már megvolt, valamint, azt is elmondtad, hogyha legközelebb is éppen a közelben leszel, amikor véletlenül vízbe akarok fúlni, Te biztosan nem fogsz kihúzni. De eddig ennyi. Hol marad, hogy mennyire ügyetlen, nemtörődöm, és meggondolatlan vagyok? No, meg az, hogy végtében is az egész az én hibám? - kérdezte a fiatalabb férfi gúnyosan mosolyogva, miközben már mindkét könyökével a kád peremén támaszkodott, és úgy figyelte a továbbra is levegőért kapkodó férfit. - Ne kímélj! Nem fogok védekezni, ígérem! - emelte még fel a karjait is megadóan a férfi. Jó pár perc teljes némaság után, amikor is csak a víz zubogása hallatszott, nevetve tette hozzá: - Komolyan azt szeretnéd, hogy könyörögjek egy kis szidásért? - Erre a mondatra már Crocodile is felkapta a fejét, megérezve a kérdés jelentésének kettősségét.

\- Ne! Nehogy megpróbáld! - kiáltott fel, ahogyan megpördült a tengelye körül, hogy megint Doflamingo átható tekintetével találja szemben magát. A "könyörgés" következményeinek csupán elméletben történő átgondolása miatt is pár árnyalattal erősebb lett a pír az arcán.

\- Én... - kezdte, de megbicsaklott a hangja. Vett egy mély, párával teli levegőt, majd lassan kifújta. - Én azt feltételeztem, hogy Te vagy az, aki neheztel rám. Egyébként nem azért kértem lenézést az előbb - remegett meg egy kissé az a mély hang, amit Mingo mindig is úgy szeretett. - De, ha már felhoztad, akkor, szeretném, elmondani, hogy sajnálom. Ha nem is teljesen, de a történtek jelentős mértékben az én hibámból következtek be. És remélem, hogy valamennyire ki tudlak majd engesztelni, ha még most nem is tudom hogyan... - vallotta be a sebhelyes férfi miközben idegességében beletúrt a hajába, amitől pár rakoncátlan tincs elszabadult, és az arcába hullott, teljeséggel sivatagszerűen szárazzá téve ezzel Doflamingo torkát.

\- Oh, Wani-yaro, ez kimondhatatlanul kedves tőled. Nagyon figyelmes vagy mostanában velem - természetesen ez nem volt teljes mértékben igaz, de Doflamingo-nak egyszerűen jól esett ezt kimondania, ezzel is tovább bonyolítva a Crocodile számára kényelmetlenül instabil helyzetet. - Ha, nem vigyázol, még a végén komolyan veszem. És, ha én valamit komolyan veszek, fufufufu~... Nos, ezt félretéve úgy gondolom, hogy ami történt megtörtént, és már nincs értelme tovább firtatni, tekintve, hogy szerintem pont ugyanannyira volt a Te hibád, mint az enyém. - pillanatnyi szünetet tartott, megengedve az idősebb férfinak, hogy fellélegezzen egy kissé - Ennek ellenére elképzelni sem tudod, mennyire szívesen fogadnám, ha megpróbálnál kiengesztelni valamivel... - dorombolta sejtelmesen Mingo, egyre szélesedő mosollyal azt lesve, ahogyan a másik férfi ráeszmél, hogy egyenesen belesétált egy csapdába. A saját tökéletes csapdájába.

\- P-pardon? - kérdezte az idősebb shicibukai az izgalomtól, és talán egy kissé a félelemtől kitágult pupillákkal.

\- Nem kell túl bonyolult, vagy nagy dolgokra gondolnod, Crocodile, az én igényeim egyszerűek - duruzsolta a rekedt hangja ellenére is elég meggyőzően a szőke férfi, amit mi sem bizonyított jobban, hogy kijelentése nyomán az idősebb férfi láthatóan megborzongott. Remélte, hogy az, hogy nem egy becenevet használva, hanem a saját nevén szólította meg a férfit, csak még nagyobb hatást gyakorolt rá.

\- Például, rendkívül nagylelkűnek tartanám a részedről, ha a mai nap maradék részében nem szöknél meg előlem mindenféle tengerparti vendéglőkbe, ha érted, hogy mire célzok, fufufufufu~ - nevetett Doflamingo, és még csak különösebben kegyetlennek sem érezte magát közben - Töltsük együtt az estét! Meg az ebédet! Érted, hagy maradhassak ebben a pár napban a közeledben, a régi idők emlékére... Ez elfogadható kérés? - kérdezte, miközben izgatottan reménykedett egy helyeslő válaszban.

\- Talán... - bólintott egy kissé bizonytalanul az idősebb férfi, és Mingo szinte látni vélte, ahogyan a férfi még most is azon gondolkodik, hogy mi lehet ebben az egyszerű óhajban a veszélyes rá nézve, azon kívül, mint ami nyilvánvaló.

\- Pompás! - vigyorodott el még az előzőeknél is szélesebben a szőke shicibukai, és közben olyan lehetetlen ötlet kezdett alakot ölteni az elméje egy eldugott szögletében, hogy még Ő is meglepődött saját maga találékonyságán, és igen, a kegyetlenségén is - Kezdetnek, mondjuk, éppen kapóra jönne, ha itt maradnál, amíg kellőképpen át nem melegszem. Tudod, csak a társaság végett. Borzasztóan unalmas tud lenni, ha az ember egyedül fürdik, fufufufuf~ - kacagott fel ismét Mingo látva, hogy még bőven képes rá, fél év kihagyás után is, hogy egyik pillanatról a másikra csak még jobban zavarba hozza szerencsétlen Crocodile-t.

\- N-nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet... - kezdett volna bele az erőtlen ellenkezésbe az idősebb férfi, de Doflamingo egyszerűen félbeszakította.

\- Gyere közelebb - mondta, szinte suttogva, a rekedtségétől csak még jobban úgy hangozva, mintha az egyetlen célja az lenne, hogy bárki, aki hallja a hangját libabőrös legyen tőle - A víztől nem értek egy kukkot sem abból, amit mondani szeretnél.

Majdnem eltátotta a száját, amikor is látta, hogy a sebhelyes férfi, további noszogatás nélkül, az első kérésre, megtesz pár bizonytalan lépést a szőke férfi felé. Lassan, óvatosan közeledett, szemét végig Mingo tekintetébe fúrva, mintha legalább is transzban lenne. Végül Doflamingo mégiscsak uralkodott magán, és megőrizte higgadt, és ravasz mosolyát annak ellenére is, hogy a szíve hirtelen olyan vágtába kezdett, mintha legalább is versenyezne valakiével.

\- Közelebb... - unszolta tovább a sebhelyes férfit, látva, hogy kezd közeledni az általa felállított és még normálisnak ítélt határvonalhoz - Még közelebb... - sóhajtotta, ahogy a férfi átkelve azon a bizonyos vonalon, még mindig tág pupillákkal, szinte alig egy méterre volt tőle.

Csupán egy gyors, és célirányos csuklómozdulat volt az egész Doflamingo részéről. Az apró, szinte jelentéktelen mozzanat következtében, láthatatlan fonalak hurkolódtak Crocodile teste köré, éppen úgy mint aznap reggel, pár órával ez előtt, és egy szempillantás alatt berántották Őt is a vízzel teli kádba Doflamingo mellé.

A csobbanást követően szép adag habos víz fröccsent Doflamingo arcába is, ám, Ő egy cseppet sem zavartatva magát továbbra is jókedvűen vigyorgott, és pár újabb észrevétlen ujjmozdulat segítségével megszüntette a Démongyümölcse hatalmát a másik férfi felett. Bármennyire is szeretette hasonlóan kegyetlen játékokkal kínozni Crocodile-t, azt nem akarta, hogy a végén még megfulladjon. A szőke shicibukai kiválóan tudta, hogyha átülteti a valóságba, a csupán percekkel ezelőtt az eszébe ötlött vad tervet, azaz, hogy beleborítja Crocodile-t is a fürdővizébe, azzal nem fog jó pontot szerezni a férfinál. Sőt, egészen az ellenkezőjét éri el vele, mégsem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek. Szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyva a kis tréfája várható eredményeit, szinte önkéntelenül mozdultak az ujjai, hogy megbénítsák, majd a vízbe borítsák a sebhelyes férfit, aki, nemcsak, hogy szintén Démongyümölcs használó volt, mint Ő maga, de különösen kényesen érintette a víz téma az ereje természetéből kifolyólag.

Crocodile prüszkölve, vizet köhögve és köpködve jött fel a felszínre. Csupán addig volt hajlandó nyugton ülni pár másodperc erejéig Doflamingo-val szemben, amíg dühödten kitörölte a szeméből a maradék vizet, egy vérig sértett, dühödt pillantást vetett a vele szemben ülő, és még mindig kihívóan vigyorgóra, amivel talán még a gyémántot is képes lett volna megolvasztani, és végül durva káromkodások közepette kikecmergett a kádból.

\- Jajj, Wani, ezer bocsánat, ha megbántottalak, de képtelen voltam ellenállni a kísértésnek. Egyszerűen adta magát a helyzet, és mire észbe kaptam, már túl késő volt, szimplán nem tudtam leállni... - próbálta túlharsogni az idősebb férfi szentségelését Mingo - És, bármennyire ellenkezel is, be kell, hogy lásd, valamennyire Te is tehetsz erről az egészről, fufufufu~ - fejezte be a szőke férfi, majd meglepve tapasztalta, hogy szavai nyomán még a végtelen szitkok áradata is elapad egy pillanatra.

\- Hogy, én?! Azt mondod, hogy még én vagyok a hibás, azért, amiért Te nem voltál képes uralkodni magadon?! - kelt ki magából az idősebb férfi megállva egy pillanatra miközben gyűlölködő arckifejezéssel meredt a szőkére. Valószínűleg éppen akkor, egy cseppet sem érdekelte, hogy a ruháiból patakokban folyik a víz, totálisan eláztatva ezzel a fürdő padlóját. A máskor mindig rendezett haja ziláltan és csapzottan lógott az arcába. Még a szempilláiról is csöpögött a víz, és bár az arcát továbbra is halvány pír fedte, Mingo már közel sem volt biztos benne, hogy azt még mindig a szégyen, vagy esetleg már a düh okozza. Bár, a szőke férfi a másik ökölbe szoruló és remegő kezét látva erősen gyanakodott az utóbbira. - Hát, ezt nem hiszem el! Egy olyan lehetetlen alak vagy, hogy... - ám Doflamingo közbevágott:

\- Pedig jobban tennéd, ha elhinnéd. Minden okod megvan rá... - kezdte lassan, továbbra is rejtélyesen mosolyogva a férfi, miközben hosszú mutatóujjával apró köröket rajzolt a kád peremén összegyűlt vízcseppekből - Pofon egyszerű, ha szépen kéred, elmagyarázom...

\- Sokkal nagyobb bolond vagy, Doflamingo, mit képzeltem, ha azt hiszed, hogy... - sziszegte ellenségesen az idősebb férfi lábával idegesen dobogva a padlón, de a szőke férfi megint csak félbeszakította. Mingo-t meglepte, hogy annak ellenére, hogy arra számított, a sebhelyes shicibukai a vaskos tréfája után meg sem hallva a hangját, egyszerűen kiviharzik a fürdőszobából, ehhez képest, még mindig ott állt, és Őt szidta. Előfordulhat, hogy lebecsülte a saját személyének, Crocodile-ra gyakorolt vonzerejét, vagy talán a másik férfi hozzá fűződő érzelmeinek erősségét? Ki tudja, a lényeg, hogy még mindig nem volt veszve minden.

\- Szeretnéd hallani, vagy sem?

\- Mondd... - érkezett a válasz morgás és ideges szemforgatás kíséretében.

\- Arról van szó, számomra méltán kedves Wani-yaro, hogy ahogyan percekkel korábban ott álltál a szoba közepén, bizonytalanul, védetlenül, fülig pirulva, révedő tekintettel, úgy, mint aki maga sem tudja biztosan, hogy mit is akar - sorolta lassan a zavarba ejtő jelzőket Mingo, és várta az elmaradhatatlan hatást, ami természetesen időben meg is érkezett, méghozzá ismét vörösre színeződő arc és fülek formájában - nem csak, hogy engem, de mást sem hagyott volna hidegen. Egyszerűen sütött minden porcikádról, hogy "Könnyű célpont vagyok, rám lőj!". És Te, naivan azt gondoltad, hogy majd pont Én kihagyok egy ilyen pompásan felkínálkozó lehetőséget, hmmm? Máskor jobban tennéd, ha egy kicsit elővigyázatosabban viselkednél, fufufufu~ - fejezte be az okfejtést Mingo, majd a fejét enyhén oldalra biccentette, úgy várta a másik válaszát. A sebhelyes férfi először megszólalni sem tudott a döbbenettől, majd pár másodperc krákogás után végre megjött a hangja.

\- Nevetséges... - foglalta össze röviden Crocodile az elhangzottakról alkotott véleményét, majd még talán bosszúsabban, mint ez előbb, végleg kiviharzott a fürdőből.

Doflamingo egy visszafojtott kuncogás kíséretében mászott ki a kádból. Bármennyire is tudatában volt annak, hogy ezzel nem könnyítette meg a helyzetet közte és az idősebb férfi között, mégis pontosan az előbb általa felsorolt indokok miatt egyszerűen véteknek érezte volna kihagynia ezt a kis komikus közjátékot. Haragtól égető pillantások ide, vagy oda Doflamingo még mindig úgy gondolta, hogy ez az egész teljességgel megérte. Mikor megtörölközve és már felöltözve kilépett a fürdőből, a Crocodile-al közös szobájukban tényleg ott várt rá egy pici lány, aki Miss Golden Week néven mutatkozott be, és ellátta a halántékát ért sérülést. Szerencsére négy öltéssel és egy tapasszal megúszta az egészet.

Mindezek után nekivágott a szálloda szobáinak, természetesen azért, hogy előkerítse az ázott aligátorát. Több mint fél óra teljeséggel felesleges szobából ki és szobába be, történő járkálás után a szőke férfinak be kellett látnia, hogy Miss All Sunday tanácsa nélkül tényleg nem jut egyről a kettőre a Crocodile-felderítési akcióban. Kissé csüggedtebben folytatta hát a kutatást, és nem csak a kiadó szobákat, hanem még a személyzeti részleget, beleértve a konyhát és raktárakat is átvizsgálta. Újabb fél óra telt el, de semmi. Már kezdte azt hinni, hogy Crocodile nincs is a motelben, amit eleinte igen csak nehezen tudott volna elképzelni, ugyanis odakint, amíg fürdőzött elkezdett szakadni a hó, és az ég egyáltalán nem úgy festett, hogy még a mai nap folyamán abbamarad a hóvihar. Egyre nyugtalanabbul volt kénytelen tudomásul venni, hogy valószínűleg sikerült annyira megsértenie Crocodile-t, hogy az idősebb férfi még egy tüdőgyulladást is bevállalt odakint a hófúvásban, csak, hogy ne kelljen egy fedél alatt tartózkodnia vele. Doflamingo annyira kimerültnek érezte magát, nem csak a keresgélés, de délelőtti kis kalandja és a vérveszteség miatt is, hogy muszáj volt megpihennie a szálloda egyik folyosójának vetve a hátát. Fáradt volt, ráadásul, ahogy múltak a percek, és az idősebb férfi csak nem tűnt fel, egyre jobban tudatosult benne, hogy mennyire volt rossz ötlet az a fürdőszobai hecc. Most már Ő is úgy érezte, hogy ezzel az ugratással túllőtt a célon, és véglegesen lerombolt mindent, ami még a sebhelyes férfit hozzá fűzte. Olyan volt ez, mint elvágni egy kötelet. Egy egyébként is sérülékeny kötelet. Meg lehet javítani csomózással, de már soha sem lesz olyan, pont olyan egész, mint előtte. Ez még neki sem menne. Neki, a fonál-gyümölcs birtokosának sem. Ráadásul minél bizonytalanabb az a kötél, a két felén lévő személy annál jobban széthúz, és annál nagyobb az esély arra is, hogy ismét elszakad, és a kötél két vége örökre elvész. Még akkor is pocsékul érezte magát, amikor valahogyan visszabattyogott a közös szobájukba, több réteg takaróba burkolózott a hideg ellen, és délután háromkor elnyomta az álom.


	3. Chapter 3

Hivatalosan is munkaszüneti nap

III.rész

Ajtónyikorgás. Halk neszei annak, ahogy szövet súrlódik szöveten. Ismerős és egyben sietős léptek hangjai át a szoba padlóján. Doflamingo lassan, bizonytalanul billent át a félálom állapotból az ébrenlétbe. Egy darabig kótyagosan méregette a sajátja mellett trónoló meggyűrt párnát, az ismételten félrecsúszott szemüvegének lencséin keresztül. Majd, mint egy csapásra, hirtelen tudatosult benne, hogy nem a saját dressrosa-i szobájában ejtőzik. Az elmúlt két fél nap emlékei viharos sebességgel tértek vissza az elméjébe. Gyorsan felült, már ahhoz képest, amennyire az álmában maga köré tekert plédek ezt megengedték. A szobában körülnézve legnagyobb meglepetésére a neki háttal álló, éppen egy új nyakkendőt megkötő Crocodile-al találta szemben magát. Mingo szíve nagyot dobbant, és ezzel egy csapásra máris szebb színben látta a világot, mint akkor, amikor elszenderedett. Ennek ellenére nem ugrott fel izgatottan, nem lopódzott az idősebb férfi háta mögé, hogy meglepetésszerűen átkarolhassa, és nem vetette be a Démongyümölcs erejét sem, hogy az ágyba ráncigálja a másikat, maga mellé. Nem, ezúttal eldöntötte, hogy kissé lassít a tempón, és megpróbálja azt a sebhelyes férfiéhoz igazítani. Még akkor is, ha máris gyorsabban ver a szíve és a látása annyira kiéleződik a sebhelyes shicibukai-ra, hogy minden apró rezdülését észre veszi. Semmi durvulás, vagy erőszakoskodás. Legalább is addig nem, amíg a másik férfi szintén hajlandóságot nem mutat rá. Éppen ezért tőle egyáltalán nem megszokott módon, csak elvigyorodott, és még mindig rekedt hangon elkrákogott egy köszönést.

\- Tehát, végre felébredtél... - állapította meg Crocodile kissé mogorván, és csupán az előtte álló tükörből pillantott hátra Doflamingo-ra. - Legalább Te sem maradsz le a vacsoráról... - fűzte tovább iróniától csöpögő hangon.

\- Vacsora? - értetlenkedett a továbbra is a szelíd és kezes nagymacskát alakító Mingo.

\- Igen, ráadásul közös vacsora - magyarázta a férfi, mint aki már a dolog említésétől is undorodik. - Szépen elaludhattál, ha azt sem vetted észre, hogy már nyolc óra van... - mondta az idősebb férfi, egy kis gúnnyal a hangjában, de a szőke férfi fel sem vette a dolgot. Inkább meglepődött azon, milyen mélyen képes volt aludni, hogy még a hasa korgása sem ébresztette fel, és űzte le a konyhába. Ugyanis csak most vette észre, hogy farkaséhes.

\- A vacsora után, pedig természetesen jön a csapatépítő rendezvény... - mesélte a férfi, és még mindig olyan volt a hangja, mintha nem vacsorához, hanem foghúzáshoz készülődne.

\- Hogy micsoda? - Doflamingo bármennyire is erőlködött nem nagyon tudta elképzelni a Baroque Works tagjairól, hogy csapatépítő tréninget tartsanak.

\- Valójában csupán arról van szó, hogy mindenki becsíp egy kicsit, és végre tudnak majd kötetlenül beszélgetni. Nem egy nagy dolog - mondta Crocodile, ahogyan végre befejezte a nyakkendő akkurátus megkötését, és egy szó nélkül az ajtó felé vette az irányt. Doflamingo bármiben lefogadta volna, hogy az idősebb férfi nem fogja megvárni, ezért, olyan frissen, mintha nem aznap esett volna bele a fagypont körüli tengerbe felpattant az ágyról, és pár röpke másodperc múlva, már hosszú léptekkel szelte a folyosót a sebhelyes férfi mellett.

Már jó pár sarkot maguk mögött hagytak, hatalmas szótlanságba burkolózva, amikor is Mingo-nak feltűnt, hogy Crocodile éppen azon oldala mellett lépdel, ahol is nem egy félelmetes, és mindenképpen bizonyos rózsaszín madarakra veszélyt jelentő arany kampó himbálózik, hanem a férfi ép keze.

A szőke férfi tényleg minden tőle telhető képességét latba vetette, hogy ne hamarkodja el a dolgot. Jó pár másodpercig, ami akár összesen öt is lehetett, csak azon tanakodott, hogy egyáltalán megéri-e, ha kivételesen ezt a tervét sem hagyja veszendőbe menni. Nehéz kérdés volt, de végül megszületett rá a megfelelő válasz is. Természetesen miután úgy döntött, hogy egy ilyen vissza nem térő lehetőséget nem szalaszthat el, az elképzelés végrehajtását sem kapkodta el, azaz a szőke férfitól elvárható leglassabban fűzte össze az ujjait a sebhelyes férfi ép kezének ujjaival.

\- Te meg mégis mi a frászt művelsz már megint?! - rivallt rá Doflamingo-ra az idősebb férfi, amint megérezte a másik érintését, és csupán pár tizedmásodperc késéssel, azonnal el is rántotta a kezét. Mingo-nak sikerült ismételten annyira felbosszantania, hogy Crocodile még meg is torpant, szembefordult a férfival, és úgy adta tudtára a véleményét a szőke újabb tettével kapcsolatban. - Mégis mit képzelsz magadról? Vagy talán délelőtt nem adtam tudtodra elég nyilvánvalóan, hogy elegem van belőled?! Azt sem tudom, hogy egyáltalán mi a fenét keresel itt! Nem is kellene itt lenned! Menj vissza Dressrosa-ra, nem akarlak látni!

\- De, Wani, nagyon szépen kérlek, ne üvöltözz, és hallgass meg! Még neked is át kéne gondolnod még egyszer, hogy nem egészen volt egyértelmű, amit... - kezdett volna bele a szőke shicibukai, de most az egyszer Crocodile szakította félbe az Ő mondandóját.

\- Áhh, már értem, szóval most jön az, amikor elkezded kimagyarázni magad, és a végén kiderül, hogy valójában az egészért én vagyok az egyetlen, aki felelőssé tehető! Vagy talán tévednék?! - folytatta, ha lehet csak még ingerültebben az idősebb férfi. Doflamingo lankadatlan jókedvvel szemlélte a dühös férfit. Legalább is kívülről ezt mutatta. Valójában a sebhelyes férfi minden egyes bántó vagy rosszindulatú szava ott cikázott a koponyája belsejében, és egyszerűen, bármit is tett, nem akart elhalni a visszhangjuk. Ám, furcsa módon Crocodile szemében sem a gyűlölet vad lángja égett egyedül. Mingo mintha egy-egy pillanatra valami mérhetetlen nagy fájdalmat is látott volna a harag mindent elborító ködjéből a felszínre bukkanni.

\- Félreérted... - indította volna Doflamingo az újabb kifogását, de ezúttal olyan mértékben sikerült ezzel az egy szóval felbőszíteni a másik férfit, hogy az beváltva az eddigi üres ígérgetéseit és fenyegetéseit, meglendítette az arany kampóját a szőke irányába.

Doflamingo-nak szerencséje volt, az éles és nagy súlyú kampó alig pár milliméterrel a füle mellett zúgott el. A férfi reflexből cselekedett, ahogyan pár ujját megmozgatva újfent szoros gúzsba kötötte az idősebb férfit, úgy, hogy biztosan nem tudjon moccanni se. Crocodile pár másodperc erejéig dühödten, hangosan fújtatva küzdött a láthatatlan zsinegek ellen, majd végül belátta, hogy a szőke shicibukai erejével nem kelhet versenyre. Ha tovább rángatná az egyébként éles fonalakat, azzal csak azt érné el, hogy valahol megvágja magát velük. Így inkább beletörődött abba, hogy ismét a fiatalabb férfi foglya és feladta a szabadulási kísérleteit. Leeresztette a vállait, még a fejét is lehorgasztotta, a légzése egyenletessé vált, már nem küzdött, az arcán pedig olyan lemondó, beletörődő arckifejezés vette át a harag és a gyűlölködés helyét, amit még Doflamingo Crocodile-tól soha nem tapasztalt. Egyre halványabb és halványabb mosollyal figyelte a csapdába esett férfit. Szótlanul peregtek a percek közöttük, és Doflamingo még csak azt sem tudta, hogy mit gondoljon. Végül aztán az idősebb férfi törte meg a csendet.

\- Eressz el! Eressz el, még mielőtt mind a kettőnk ennél is jobban kétségbe esik - mondta színtelen, halk hangon. Doflamingo először nem értette. Majd egy kis idő elteltével a lelkében, legbelül, mintha ezzel az egyetlen mondattal a megfelelő helyükre kerültek volna végre az érzelmi kirakós darabjai. A szőke férfi olyasmire jött rá, amit még Ő sem tudott megfogalmazni. Csak érezni tudta, legbelül. Hirtelen, egy pillanatra ugyanolyan reményvesztetten látta a világot, mint az idősebb férfi. - Most - tette hozzá Crocodile még mindig üres hangon, mindenféle indulat nélkül. Ez az egy szó egyáltalán nem parancsként hangzott el, mégis volt benne valami, amitől Mingo önként, további unszolás nélkül szüntette meg a Démongyümölcse hatalmát.

Crocodile a nélkül ment el mellette, hogy felpillantott volna rá, vagy akár egyetlen egy szót is intézett volna hozzá. Csak csöndben tovább sétált. Ám, amikor a következő sarokhoz ért, anélkül hogy visszafordult és ránézett volna a fiatalabb férfira, még figyelmeztette:

\- Nem szeretnék ma még egyszer összefutni veled a vacsora alatt...

És Doflamingo csak nézte, másra egyszerűen nem volt képes, ahogyan az idősebb férfi eltűnik a következő kanyarban. Nem válaszolt, nem ellenkezett, még csak egy fejbiccentéssel sem jelezte, hogy tudomásul vette volna a hallottakat. Szinte egy örökkévalóságnak hatott a számára, amíg kénytelen volt hallgatni az idősebb férfi lépteinek koppanásait. Majd egy ajtót kinyitottak, és becsuktak. A szőke férfi percekig állt, szótlanul az üres folyosón, majd nagy nehezen Ő is elindult az étkező felé.

\- Megkérdezhetem, hogy mégis mit csinál itt egyedül, csupán egy üveg bor társaságában? - tudakolta Miss All Sunday illedelmesen, de nem minden indulatot nélkülöző hanggal, Doflamingo-tól, aki tényleg egyedül ült egy kerek asztalnál, és letörten szemezett egy, még háromnegyedig tele lévő borosüveggel. A vacsora borzalmas volt. Nem minden tekintetben, hiszen például Mingo-nak semmi kifogása nem volt az étel ellen, míg a többiek hevesen ellenkeztek az első falat után, ha arra bíztatták őket, hogy egyenek még. Persze előfordulhat, hogy a szőke férfi is csak azért tudta legyűrni a vacsorát, mert már kopogott a szeme az éhségtől. A társasága, Miss Goldenweek és Bon Clay, sem volt az utolsó, de mindezek ellenére is szörnyen érezte magát. Ugyanis Crocodile az asztal túlsóvégében ült, ráadásul úgy, hogy Doflamingo csak akkor tudott rápillantani, ha teljesen ráhajolt az asztalra, ami pedig azzal a veszéllyel fenyegetett, hogy felborul, úgyhogy inkább nem próbálkozott. A sebhelyes férfi pedig, mintha ott sem lett volna, szinte levegőnek nézte Mingo-t. Mindez együttesen tette a fiatalabb férfit teljességgel reménytelenné. A közös vacsora utáni csapatépítő rendezvényen, ahogyan Crocodile nevezte, mindenki iszogatott, csoportokba verődve, vagy asztaloknál ülve cseverésztek mindenféléről. Néha egy-egy harsányabb, az alapzajnak számító duruzsolásnál hangosabb kacaj, vagy nevetés röppent a levegőbe, jelezve ezzel a szőke shicibukai-nak, hogy rajta kívül mindenki jól érzi magát. Bár a sebhelyes férfi kedélyállapotában egyáltalán nem volt biztos, még csak megtippelni sem merte volna, ugyanis Crocodile úgy eltűnt a legénységei tagjai között, hogy a szőkének semmi esélye sem volt, hogy erről saját szemével meggyőződjön. Persze, nem arról volt szó, hogy Doflamingo-t kihagyták volna valamiből. Ő is bőven kapott alkoholt, egy egész üveg bor képében, és beszélgetőpartnereket is, csakhogy, azok, amint volt szerencséjük felfedezni, hogy a mindig vidám, és kimondottan csíntalan Mingo a jókedvével egyetemben, jelenleg romokban hever, gyorsan tovább álltak. A bor viszont maradt, ahogyan az a rémes érzés is egy kis bűntudattal és önsajnálattal vegyítve. Pont ilyen állapotban talált rá Miss All Sunday is.

\- Vége, elcsesztem - jelentette be gyászosan, egy nagyot kortyolva a borból. - Most látni sem akar. Megmondta. Semmi mód nincs rá, hogy én ezt rendbe tudjam hozni...

\- Mr. Zero szó szerint ezt mondta volna? - kérdezett vissza kissé meglepetten a nő.

\- Igen - bólogatott hevesen a férfi. - Sőt, legszívesebben visszazavart volna Dressrosa-ra... - nagy sóhaj szakította félbe a szőke mondandóját - Ezt aztán jól megcsináltam...

\- Ne mondjon ilyeneket! - próbálta meg Miss All Sunday valamivel jobb színben feltűntetni a helyzetet - Még semmi sincsen veszve, hiszen még itt van, és egyáltalán nem hazafelé tart Dressrosa-ra!

\- Nagyon kedves, hogy ilyeneket mond, de én ismerem Wani-yaro-t, - süppedt bele egyre jobban a nyomorult helyzetébe a férfi - és most, ahogyan elküldött melegebb éghajlatra, elég véglegesen hangzott. Szerintem még sohasem volt ennyire dühös rám. Szinte kihallottam a hangjából, hogy gyűlöl... Ezt már nem lehet rendbe hozni...

\- Ha tényleg így gondolja, feleslegesen jártatom a számat, és próbálok meg még mindig Önnek segíteni - felelte Miss All Sunday ridegen, azzal már hátat is fordított a férfinek. - Nem zavarom tovább, nyalogassa nyugodtan a sebeit, ahelyett, hogy bármit is tenne, azért hogy újra egyenesbe hozza a dolgokat.

\- Kérem, ne menjen el, maga az egyetlen támaszom! - pattant fel ijedten Doflamingo, megrémülve attól az eshetőségtől, hogy elveszti az egyetlen egy cinkosát is a sebhelyes shicibukai-al szemben - Csak árulja el, hogy mit kéne tennem, kérem! Az, amit eddig egyedül találtam ki, csak folyamatosan rontott a helyzeten. Félek, már nem tudok használható ötlettel előállni. Én, Joker, aki mindig elő tud rukkolni valami merőben újjal! Miss All Sunday, látja mennyire kétségbe estem, nagyon kérem, sőt, már könyörgök, hogy segítsen! - tette össze a szőke férfi a kezeit, és epekedő tekintettel meredt az előtte álló hölgyre.

\- Alkalomadtán meg tudom érteni Mr. Zero bosszúságát, magával kapcsolatban - kezdte kissé fáradt hangon Miss All Sunday, ahogyan rájött, milyen nagy fába vágta a fejszéjét, ezzel a lehetetlen alakkal. - Ennek ellenére, még szép, hogy segítek magának. Először is, ezt elveszem - mondta azzal, kikapta a szőke férfi kezéből a borosüveget, hátrahagyva egy meghökkent Doflamingo-t. - Erre ma este máshol lesz szükség... - magyarázta rejtelmes mosollyal a hölgy, ahogyan körülnézett a társalgóban. Tekintete megállapodott valamin, és Mingo, már csak azt látta, ahogyan felcsillannak a nő szemei.

\- Mondja csak, Doflamingo, tud maga zongorázni? - kérdezte hirtelen Miss All Sunday, és a terem egyik sarkában magányosan porosodó hangszer felé intett kecsesen.

\- Hááát, őszintén, nem vagyok egy virtuóz, de azért elboldogulok vele - magyarázta a férfi szerényen, a tarkóját érintve bizonytalanságában - Miért?

\- Szeretném, ha játszana nekünk, egészen addig, amíg nem szólok magának, hogy abbahagyhatja. Addig a többit nyugodtan rám bízhatja, elintézek mindent - mondta Miss All Sunday, és a szemei máris a legénység tagjai között kerestek valamit, vagy valakit.

\- El tudok játszani kotta nélkül pár darabot, de ne számítson túl sokra... - jelentette ki egyre nyugtalanabbul a férfi. De, természetesen, a nő mondanivalójának utolsó fele, sokkal nagyobb igényt tarthatott az érdeklődésére, mint bármilyen zongora - És, ha szabad kérdeznem ilyet, azt hogy érti, hogy a többit magára bízhatom? - tudakolta Mingo egyre szélesedő cinkos mosollyal az arcán - Mégis mit tervez?

\- Az, egyelőre legyen az én titkom - kacsintott rá a nő titkolózva - Magának csupán a zongorával kell megbirkóznia. Induljon máris, és játsszon a lehető legszebben! És a legfontosabb, álljon készen mindenre, amikor jelzek magának - figyelmezette még utoljára a férfit Miss All Sunday, ahogyan óvatosan a hangszer felé taszigálta.

\- Mindenre?! - terült szét egy olyan mosoly Doflamingo arcán, ami miatt jobb helyeken kitiltják az embert.

\- Még szép! Nehogy meglepődjön nekem... - kontrázott rá a nő, és azzal már ott sem volt, eltűnt a Baroque Works tagok sűrűjében.

Doflamingo egyre növekvő magabiztossággal masírozott a zongora felé. Először is le kellett fújnia a vastagon álló port a billentyűkről, hogy egyáltalán meg tudja különböztetni a feketéket a fehérektől. Egyvalami közös volt bennük, a hangszerrel. A férfi évezredekkel ezelőtt játszott utoljára, akkor is csak a saját szórakozására, a zongorát pedig legalább ugyanennyi ideje nem vette senki kezelésbe. A szőke shicibukai titkon fohászkodott érte, hogy ne legyen annyira elhangolódva a zongora, mint amennyire képzeli, hogy el van.

Az első pár hang leütése után a társaság hirtelen elcsöndesedett. Minden tekintet egyszerre felé fordult, és ez meglepő módon önbizalommal töltötte ki a kisebb méretű káoszt a lelkében. Ujjai könnyedén nyomták le a billentyűket, szinte maguktól, egyre könnyebben rátalálva a helyes hangokra. A dallam kezdett kiformálódni Doflamingo játéka során. Ahogyan a zene egyre biztosabbá, és megfoghatóbbá vált, úgy kezdtek el ismét az emberek körülötte beszélgetni. A hangulat egyértelműen vidámabb lett pár árnyalattal a zongora dallamának hatására. Ez kimondottan tetszett Mingo-nak. Örült annak, hogy csupán a játékával ekkora hatást gyakorolhat az emberekre.

Egymás után, szinte megállás vagy szünet nélkül játszotta le az általa ismert műveket. Telt az idő, egyre többféle melódia szólalt meg, és Doflamingo kezdte úgy érezni, hogy vétek volt annyi éven keresztül egyetlen egy zongora elé sem leülnie. Élvezte a játékot, és csak egyre jobban és jobban belejött a dologba. Annyira kitöltötte minden gondolatát a szimfónia, hogy magához képest egészen későn vette észre, hogy figyelik. Éppen egy lassabb, kissé melankolikusabb szám vége felé járt már, amikor felfigyelt az ismerős érzésre. Felnézett és a tekintete összeakadt Crocodile-éval. A férfi egy asztalnál ült, egy teli borospohár társaságában és leplezetlenül Őt bámulta. Azt figyelte, ahogyan játszik, ahogyan tartja az ütemet, hozzáér a billentyűkhöz, összpontosítva előredől a játék közben. Doflamingo még ilyen távolságból is sok mindent ki tudott olvasni az idősebb férfi pillantásából. Egy leheletnyi meglepettséget, egy kis áhítatot, természetesen a játéka miatt, bánatot, és ugyanazt a zavartságot, ami még délelőtt a fürdőszobában is hatalmába kerítette. Volt valami megmagyarázhatatlan, és Mingo számára majdnem hogy felfoghatatlan vonzás a sebhelyes shicibukai tekintetében, ami egyszerűen nem hagyta a férfinak, hogy elfordítsa a tekintetét. Ott ültek majdnem egymással szemben és kibogozhatatlanul összegabalyodott a pillantásuk. Egészen addig, amíg Mingo el nem vétett egy hangot. Bármennyire is nem akaródzott, de elkapta a tekintetét, és ismét megpróbálta teljesen kizárni a külvilágot, hogy csak a zenére figyelhessen. Nehezen ment, tudva, hogy Crocodile még mindig Őt nézi. Szeretett volna úgy viszonozni ezt az elragadtatott tekintetet, ahogyan egy vérbeli vadász teszi, csak még jobban zavarba hozva ezzel a férfit, de nem tehette. Kissé tartott attól, hogy még azt is elrontja egy óvatlan rezdülésével, amit eddig, legalább is bízott benne, Miss All Sunday rendbe hozott. Figyelmét, ha nagy küzdelmek árán is, de csupán a fekete-fehér billentyűkre korlátozta, egészen addig, amíg órákkal később megjelent mellette Miss All Sunday.

\- Maga jön - mondta a nő sokat sejtetően, és a vállára ejtette a kezét, jelezve, hogy most már abbahagyhatja a zongorázást. Doflamingo felállt, megropogtatta az ujjait. Ahhoz képest, hogy Ő alapvetően szintén a kezét veszi igénybe ahhoz, hogy használni tudja a Démongyümölcs erejét, ráadásul nem is túl hétköznapi módon, mégis most úgy elfáradtak az ujjai az órákig tartó zongorázástól, mint még soha.

\- Ideje volt, kezdtem fáradni - vallotta be Mingo, ám kijelentésével ellentétben izgatottan meredt az előtte álló nőre - Nos? - kérdezte vigyorogva.

\- Tegyük fel, hogy egy számára fontos személy ott ül, a bár jobb oldalánál, álló asztalnál. Odamenne? - tette fel az egyértelmű kérdést Miss All Sunday, miközben gyorsan rendbe rakta Mingo gallérját.

\- Olyannak ismer, aki erre nemmel válaszol? - kérdezte a férfi még mindig mosolyogva.

\- Reméltem, hogy mire visszajövök, pont ilyen hangulatban fogom találni - kuncogott a nő. - És, ha én azt mondom, hogy ez a személy éppen alkohol befolyásoltsága alatt áll?

\- Alkohol? - szaladt fel egy pillanatra kérdőn Doflamingo szemöldöke - Mégis mennyire?

\- Pont annyira, amennyire szükséges... - taglalta tovább Miss All Sunday, és látszott rajta, hogy Ő is nagyon jól szórakozik. - Ebben az esetben mit tenne?

\- Nos, azt hiszem, a saját érdekében azt tanácsolnám neki, hogy ma már ne igyon többet, és természetesen, csupán azért, hogy ne okozhasson kárt saját magában vagy esetleg másban visszakísérném a szobájába - felelte lelkesen a férfi.

\- Hibátlan - dicsérte meg Miss All Sunday Mingo-t, majd még hozzátette - Csak semmi ostobaság. Nem szeretném, ha megint nekem kellene maguk között rendet raknom.

\- Ezúttal sokkal körültekintőbb leszek! Megígérhetem, vigyázni fogok erre a lehetőségre, amit csak magának köszönhetek. Igazán lekötelezett! - hálálkodott Doflamingo, és már el is indult az említett asztal irányába. Amíg átvágott a termen, és a beszélgetők, vagy táncolók erdején szöget ütött a fejébe a gondolat, hogy mennyire szerencsés, hogy nincs olyan munka-társa, aki akarata ellenére leitatná. Kivéve talán Roci-t. Persze, ezzel jelen pillanatban Doflamingo-nak semmi baja sem volt, sőt kimondottan örült annak, hogy így alakultak az események, csupán egy pillanatra megsajnálta szegény Crocodile-t. Ha tudná, hogy valójában milyen emberek dolgoznak neki...

Igazából már távolról kiszúrta az idősebb férfi asztalát. Nem volt nehéz dolga, ugyanis, csakis a férfi foglalt a kis kör alakú asztalnál helyet, és az asztallapot jó pár, már üres borosüveg és pohár borította. Doflamingo azon kapta magát, hogy megtorpant, még mielőtt Crocodile látótávolságába kerülhetett volna. Egyszerűen megálljt parancsolt neki a saját feszültsége, ami arra késztette, hogy azon gondolkodjon, mégis milyen stílusban fogja megszólítani az idősebb férfit. Csak lazán, játszva a nem törődőmet? Vagy úgy, ahogyan eddig, mint éhes macska az egeret? Talán kissé bűnbánónak kellene lennie, mindazért, amit az elmúlt egy napban a sebhelyes shicibukai-al művelt? Összezavarta a sok kérdés. Ilyen problémája azelőtt Mingo-nak nem nagyon volt. Mindig azt tette vagy mondta, amit a természete diktált neki, spontán kimondta, ami az eszébe jutott. Persze, nem kevésszer fordult elő vele, hogy direkt, tudatosan válogatta meg a szavait, úgy, ahogy, de azt általában egészen más célból művelte. Jelenleg azonban itt ül tőle alig pár méterre a nem éppen beszámítható állapotban lévő Crocodile, Ő pedig nem rohan azonnal oda, kapva-kapva az alkalmon, mert nem tudja, hogy mit mondjon, pontosabban, hogy azt hogyan mondja. Lám, lám néha még a nagyszájú Doflamingo is ki tud fogyni a frappáns szókapcsolatokból. Egy rövid idő, meg némi egyhelyben toporgás után megelégelte saját ügyetlenségét, és eldöntötte, hogy mindenképpen azzal fog a legkevesebb kárt okozni, ha ebben az esetben is természetes marad. Természetesen páratlan, példa nélküli, satöbbi.

Széles, emblematikus vigyorával az arcán lépett oda az idősebb férfi asztalához, és kérdés nélkül foglalt helyet a férfivel szemben.

\- Szép estét, Wani-yaro! Nem bánod, ha csatlakozom? - tudakolta a szőke teljeséggel feleslegesen, hiszem már lezuttyant egy üres székre az asztal mellé, miközben arrébb rendezett pár üres üveget és poharat, hogy elférjen.

Crocodile többé-kevésbé kótyagosan, fáradt szemekkel nézett fel az új asztalvendégére, és ahogy realizálta magában, hogy az nem más, mint maga Dofalmingo először halványa, de örömtelin elmosolyodott, majd rá pár másodpercre eszébe juthatott mindaz, amit a mai nap folyamán a férfi elkövetett ellene, és valójában még mindig felvillanyozódva, rosszul tettetve a szőke férfi iránt táplált haragját, elfintorodott.

\- Minek kérdezel egyáltalán ilyeneket, hm? - kezdte a sebhelyes férfi, miközben kezében egy féli teli pohárral még gesztikulált is hozzá. - Úgyis totálisan mindegy a számodra, hogy mit válaszolok, Te akkor is leülsz, nem? Mert mindig a saját fejed után mész. Mindig. Kivétel nélkül minden esetben... Hjajj, ha tudnád mennyit bosszankodtam én ezen régebben... De most más a helyzet, mert most eldöntöttem, hogy nem érdekel. Te sem érdekelsz, és az ostobaságaid sem... - magyarázta a férfi elmázolt hangon. Egyértelműen látszott rajta, hogy részeg, és hogy azt sem tudja, mit beszél. Vagy ha tudja is, józanul biztos, hogy ezeket a szívében lappangó dolgokat sohasem árulná el senkinek. Mingo még soha sem hallotta így megnyilvánulni bármiről is az idősebb férfit.

Még annak idején, amikor rendszeresen találkozgattak is elfogyott egy-két üveg bor, vagy esetleg szaké egy este alatt, de a férfi soha sem ivott annyit, hogy ilyen elázott állapotba kerüljön. Ami már sajnos nem volt elmondható Doflamingo-ról. Még egyszer sem érezte szükségét annak, hogy az alkohol által szórakozzon jól, és tudja kicsit végre lerakni a napi problémáit, ami a shicibukai címmel jártak, erre ott volt a szőke férfi. Igen, még fél évvel ezelőtt így működtek a dolgok. Most viszont minden gyökerestől megváltozott. Valami azt súgta Mingo-nak, ahogyan a spicces férfit figyelte, hogy talán Miss All Sunday-nak nem is volt olyan nehéz dolga azzal, hogy ennyire leitassa a főnökét.

\- Nem érdekellek? Ezt szomorúan hallom... - nyugtázta a szőke férfi még mindig szélesen vigyorogva.

\- Lehetsz is szomorú. Többé nem pazarlom rád a figyelmemet - foglalta összes az idősebb shicibukai, mialatt körbe-körbe forgatta a poharát az asztalon, a benne vöröslő folyadék hullámait személve.

\- Tényleg egészen biztos, hogy nem érdekellek? Semmilyen szempontból? - kérdezte Doflamingo ravaszul, állát az egyik tenyerébe támasztva.

\- Ha lenne is ilyen szempont, az akkor is tabu lenne a számomra, amíg világ a világ - hangzott a férfi felelte, ami csak még jobban felcsigázta Mingo-t. Érdeklődve előre dőlt miközben végre, jó pár hosszú másodperc után, ami a szőke férfinak szinte egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, Crocodile is újra felnézett, ajakain szomorkás mosoly játszott. A tekintetük ismét összekapcsolódott, mintha mágneskét vonzották volna egymást. Doflamingo inkább érezte, mint látta, hogy az alkohol mámoros és eltompító rétege alatt a másik férfi szeméből csak a színtiszta lemondás olvasható ki.

\- És ki teszi ezt neked ennyire tiltottá? Én biztosan nem... - hagyott egy fél másodpercnyi szünetet a férfi - sőt, bármiről is van szó, az én esetemben, csakis neked, minden elképzelhető út szabad... - súgta a szőke férfi, teljes mértékben megbízva a saját személyes varázsában, ám a várt reakció helyett, ami elakadó lélegzet és vörösre színeződő halvány bőr formájában érkezett volna az idősebb férfi mindezek helyett felnevetett.

Nem gúnyosan, hanem tényleg szívből. Doflamingo ledöbbent, először is a váratlan érzelmek miatt, majd pedig azért, mert tetszett neki, amit látott. Még nem volt alkalma eddig ilyen nyíltan és felszabadultan nevetni, látni a másik férfit. Persze, eddig is kapott már gúnyos, vagy lekicsinylő, száraz nevetést, amivel Crocodile csakis a Doflamingo-ról alkotott véleményét fejezte ki, de ennyire igazit még sohasem. A szőke férfi nem tehetett róla, de egyszerűen egyre nagyobb ámulatba esett, mert hirtelen tudatosult benne, hogy csak a mai nap során Crocodile olyan új dolgokat mutatott meg magából, amikről neki eddig fogalma sem volt. Hogy lehet az, hogy valaki csupán ilyen kis semmiségekkel képes totálisan elcsavarni a fejét?

A sebhelyes férfi nevetése lassan halt el, még mindig boldogan kuncogott, mikor ismét Mingo felé fordult:

\- Ezt jó hallani... - foglalta össze tömören -, de sajnos, az idióta madár és közém túl sok minden áll. Annyi minden, hogy a felett, még a Mennyei Démon sem hunyhat csak úgy egyszerűen szemet. Ha egy kicsit belegondolsz, a helyzet olyan egyszerű, mint az egyszeregy, csak az teszi nehézzé a döntést, hogy belekevered az érzelmeidet... - magyarázta Crocodile és a szőke hirtelen nem volt teljesen biztos benne, hogy kihez is intézi a szavait, hozzá, vagy inkább saját magához.

\- Miért mondod mindezt el nekem, pont most? - kérdezte a férfi részletesen tanulmányozva a másik arcát.

\- Nem tudom... - vallotta be egyszerűen Crocodile - talán túl sokat ittam... - tért vissza a fáradt mosoly.

\- Részeg vagy? - lepődött meg Doflamingo az idősebb férfi kijelentésén, próbálva visszafogni a nevetését, amiért olyanra kérdez rá, ami annyira nyilvánvaló, mint az, hogy most éjszaka van.

\- Minden bizonnyal - zárta rövidre a beszélgetést a férfi, és a poharát az ajkaihoz illesztve egy húzásra kiitta azt, ami még benne volt. - És valami azt súgja, hogy így, ennyi alkohollal a szervezetemben egyáltalán nem kéne a közeledben lennem. Máris zsong a fejem...Még, ki tudja, mit teszek, vagy mondok a végén, amit nem kéne... Már így is olyan bonyolult minden, nem? Mit mondasz, hallgassak az eszemre? - faggatta Crocodile ismételten halk kuncogás közepette a szőke férfit. Ép kezének ujjai apró mozdulatokkal forgatták körbe az üres boros poharat, ahogyan a választ várta.

Doflamingo úgy határozott, hogy meglepi döntésével az idősebb férfit, ha már úgy is tőle várja azt, hogy határozzon az éjszakájának további menetéről. Még maga sem tudta, hogy mi fog kisülni ebből, csak kíváncsian várni, és reménykedni tudott benne, hogy valami mind a kettejük számára kellemes. Ugyanis a szőke shicibukai végre megtudva Crocodile véleményét, és részben az érzéseit is a különös kötelékről kettejük között, úgy gondolta, hogy a játéka sokkal, de sokkal izgalmasabb, érdekfeszítőbb és veszélyesebb is lesz, ha az idősebb férfit is bevonja, és nem kis játékteret biztosít a számára.

\- Nem lenne fair tőlem, ha ebben a kérdésben helyetted döntenék, fufufufu~ - duruzsolta Mingo, miközben egyik hosszú ujját a másik férfi poharának széléhez érintve kihúzta azt a férfi kezéből. - De, ennek ellenére úgy gondolom, hogy ma már éppen eleget ittál. Ha nincs ellenedre, visszakísérlek a szobádba... - hagyta nyitva a mondatot a fiatalabb férfi, megengedve ezzel a másiknak, hogy azt képzeljen oda befejezésül, amit csak akar.

\- És, ha én még nem szeretnék elmenni? - kontrázott rá Doflamingo ötletére a sebhelyes férfi, és közben lassan, épphogy csak meg nem égetve magát az öngyújtójával, rágyújtott egy szivarra, ha már elvették tőle a poharát. - Hosszú lesz még az éjszaka, korán van - mondta, azzal a szivar füstjét, egyenesen Mingo arcába fújta.

Doflamingo próbált nem köhögni, és Crocodile előtt fulladozni, de akármennyire erősen is próbálkozott, pár másodperc múlva a füst eljutott az Ő tüdejébe is. Végig, szinte az egész légcsövét égette a különös illatú füst, köhögésre ingerelve ezzel Őt. Míg az idősebb férfi gúnyolódó nevetésétől kísérve köhécselt, szinte mellbe vágta a felismerés, miszerint Crocodile most éppen flörtöl vele. Hiába lepődött meg ismét, ezen a döbbenetes fordulaton, valahogy most mégis kényelmetlenül kezdte érezni magát. Megszokta, hogy Ő az, aki egy ilyen beszélgetésben magára vállalja a vezetői szerepet, és hoz zavarba az érdekesebbnél érdekesebb ötleteivel másokat. Idegen volt számára ez a szituáció, amelyben neki osztották le a "szótlanul ül és vörös fejjel, de hagyja, hogy a másik kóstolgassa" kártyát. Határozottan nem volt ínyére ez az újfajta helyzetfelállás, és már közel sem tartotta annyira jó tervnek, miszerint vonja be az elázott férfit is a szórakozásába. Doflamingo belátta, hogy már nem tehet semmit, kicsit elkésett azzal, hogy kisajátítsa magának a kezdeményező titulusát. Ennek ellenére mégis úgy döntött, hogy folytatja.

\- Ahogy gondolod... - hagyta rá a dolgot Mingo. - Végül is, Te vagy az, aki ismeri a saját korlátait, nem én, fufufufufu~ - heherészett tovább a szőke férfi. - Bár, abban, azt kell, hogy mondjam, igazad van, hogy hosszú-hosszú óráink vannak még reggelig. És a legénységed nem úgy fest, mint akik hamar abba szeretné hagyni a szórakozást - fűzte tovább Doflamingo, a vidáman táncoló Baroque Works tagokat figyelve. Erre Crocodile is felpillantott a remekül szórakozó legénységére.

\- Nem baj - kezdte a férfi a Baroque Works táncoló tagjain mélázva - most, így összezárva csak egy helyen okozhatnak katasztrófát. Belegondolva abból a szempontból praktikus, hogy mind egy helyen vannak, mert a szünnap végeztével legalább nem kell több tíz szigeten személyesen rendet tennem...Rémesek tudnak lenni - pár másodperc hallgatás még Doflamingo részéről is a megértése jeleként. - És, hé! - fordult ismét a fiatalabb férfi felé - Nem azt mondtam, hogy egészen hajnalig itt akarnék maradni. Csak elszívom ezt a szivart, és mehetünk. Jobban mondva, megengedem, hogy visszakísérj a szobámba, pontosabban a szobánkba - szólt Crocodile ahogyan egy újabb kövér füstfelhőt fújt a táncparkett irányába.

\- Értettem - bólintott a szőke férfi beleegyezése jeleként. Lusta, fáradt csend következett a beszélgetésükben, amit végül is, megint csak Crocodile tört meg.

\- A játékod, a zongorán, nagyon szép volt... - hangzott a bátortalan dicséret. - Hallatszott rajta, hogy tehetséges vagy - mondta a sebhelyes férfi, mire Mingo talán kicsit hangosabban is a kelleténél, felnevetett.

\- Oh, köszönöm, nem is tudom hova piruljak! - kacagott tovább a fiatalabb férfi. - Ahhoz képest, hogy egy igazi profihoz mérten én mennyire pocsék vagyok, ez nagy bók. És a legszebb, hogy tudom, hogy tényleg komolyan gondolod, nagyképűség nélkül, de láttam, hogy tetszett. És még egyszer köszönöm - hálálkodott vigyorogva Mingo.

\- Elindulunk, még mielőtt túlzottan elbízod magad a zenei tehetségeddel kapcsolatban? - kérdezte az idősebb férfi halvány keserűséggel a hangjában. Doflamingo sejtette, hogy Crocodile nem igazán lelkesedhetett azért, hogy neki sikerült rajtakapnia a férfit azon, hogy mennyire tetszik neki a játéka. Valószínűleg a férfi ezt jobban szerette volna megtartani saját magának. Mingo-nak esélye sem volt ellenkezni a másik ötlete ellen, ugyanis Crocodile mire Mingo egyáltalán meg tudott volna szólalni, már elnyomta a félig leégett szivarját a hamutartóban, és egy ha egy kicsit imbolyogva és bizonytalanul is, de felállt, és az ajtó felé indult. Doflamingo még úgy is, hogy hirtelen pattant fel az asztal mellől, csak a terem küszöbénél érte utol a másikat.

A spicces Crocodile és a mellette ruganyosan lépkedő Doflamingo körülbelül az első folyosó feléig juthattak el, mert onnantól kezdve az idősebb férfi járása tétovává vált, az egyensúlya kezdte cserbenhagyni, egyszóval jelentkeztek nála az alkohol nem éppen kellemes mellékhatásai is. Két lépéssel később, a sebhelyes shicibukai lábai összeakadtak egy kanyarnál, és bizony elterült volna a padlón, ha véletlenül nem Doflamingo-ra esik rá, aki rendkívül készségesnek mutatkozott abban, hogy elkapja a derekánál és a karjánál fogva.

\- Fufufufufu~ - nevetett a fiatalabb férfi, felsegítve Crocodile-t - Megvagy!

A sebhelyes férfi zavarba jött, már csak a gondolatától is annak, hogy mennyire ügyetlenül volt képes elesni, ráadásul egyenesen a szőke shicibukai-ra. Frusztráltságában teljesen elnémult, még az, az apró elnézést is olyan halk volt tőle, hogy talán még Mingo sem hallotta, valamint mozdulni sem tudott, hagyta, hogy a másik férfi továbbra is biztosan tartsa. Doflamingo ezen természetesen felbátorodott:

\- Csak lassan! Nem szeretném, ha kitörnéd a lépcsőn, azt a csinos kis nyakad... - viccelődött a férfi. - Bármi kifogás az ellen, hogy így felkísérjelek a szobánkig?- kérdezte puhatolózva.

\- Nincs...felőlem rendben van - bólintott rá tőle teljesen nem várt módon a furcsa ötletre a férfi, és először csak óvatosan, de aztán végül egész súlyával Mingo-ra nehezedett.

\- Ki gondolta volna, hogy még ma én is foglak Téged úgy támogatni, mint Te engem délelőtt. Alig pár óra telt el, és lám a helyzet éppen a visszájára fordult - magyarázta attól, hogy keze a másik férfi karjára kulcsolódhatott túlságosan is lelkesen a szőke, ahogy elindultak ketten a folyosón.

\- Igen, különös... - rebegte alig hallhatóan az idősebb férfi.

\- Előre bocsánatot szeretnék kérni Tőled emiatt, de már azóta foglalkoztat a kérdés, mióta felébredtem még reggel a parton, de mégis, hogy a fenébe húztál ki a vízből? - tette fel az életbevágóan fontos kérdését Doflamingo, már előre örülve a válasznak, bármi lesz is az.

\- Hát... - kezdte Crocodile maga sem tudva, hogy mit kezdjen ezzel a kérdéssel. Hallatszott a hangján, hogy keresi a megfelelő szavakat. - néha jól jön, ha az ember egy kampót hord a bal keze helyén - felelte a férfi, mire Mingo olyan vadul és zajosan kezdett el nevetni, hogy még Ő is összerezzent alig láthatóan a hirtelen hangra.

\- Ne már, Wani! Ez még eddig eszembe sem jutott! Szóval, legalább horgásztál egy jót? - kérdezte Doflamingo két nevetés között fuldokolva.

\- Valahogy úgy... - motyogta a sebhelyes férfi, és a szőke felfigyelt rá, hogy már a másik arcán is átsuhant valami olyasmi, ami akár mosolynak is nevezhető.

\- Várj, várj, várj! - Törölte ki a nevetéstől kicsordult könnyeit Doflamingo a szeméből. - Valójában jól felakadtam a horgodra, mi?! - pukkadt ki újra a hahotázás a fiatalabb férfiból, ahogyan előadta saját szellemes megközelítését a nem mindennapi helyzet magyarázatának. Pár másodperc múlva Crocodile valamivel halkabb és jóval fáradtabb hangjai is csatlakozott a nevetéshez. Egy darabig folyamatosan egymást húzták és hergelték a nevetgélésükkel, és a kacaj csak nem akart abba maradni. Olyan vége nincs nevetés volt ez, amit csak rendkívül fáradt, a legtöbb esetben részeg cimborák képesek produkálni, akik már évezredek óta ismerik egymást. Még mindig csuklottak és vihorásztak, amikor ha nehezen is, de feltámolyogtak a közös szobájukba.

Doflamingo még mindig vigyorogva fordította el a kulcsot a szoba ajtajának zárjában, amikor Crocodile kimerülten, nagyot sóhajtva támasztotta neki a hátát, a falnak közvetlenül az ajtó mellett. Még az idősebb férfi arcán is felfedezhető volt egy mosoly árnyéka, de a mindent felülíró bágyadtság kezdte átvenni az uralmat a jókedv felett.

\- Kimerítő volt ez a nap... - mondta, szinte már majdnem ásítva. - Azt hiszem, megyek és lefekszem. Te mit tervezel? Maradsz? - tudakolta, ahogy tekintete egy röpke pillanatra megállapodott az immár kulcsra zárt ajtó kilincsén. Összevont szemöldökkel pillantott fel a fiatalabb férfira.

\- Nem tudom - vonta meg a vállát Mingo, miközben felkapcsolt egy fali kislámpát, hogy lássanak is valamit egymásból a nagy sötétségen kívül. - Azt mindenesetre megvárnám, persze, csak ha nincs ellenedre, hogy biztonságban eljutsz-e fürdőig, fufufufufu~ - gúnyolta ki a szőke a másikat, de Crocodile ez esetben rá se hederítette a burkolt sértésre, sőt, még Ő is fájdalmasan elfintorodott egy pillanatra a vicc hallatán.

\- Felőlem... - motyogta, ahogyan elbotorkált, a szoba másik végében álló paraván mögé, hogy átöltözzön.

A szőke férfi az íróasztalhoz sétált, hogy végre lerogyhasson az ahhoz tartozó székbe, bár közel sem annyira elcsigázottan, mint Crocodile. Szemeit lecsukva a gondolataiba merült. Kivételesen igazat mondott az előbb. Fogalma sem volt, arról, hogy hogyan tovább. Pontosabban akadtak volna ötletei, számtalan, de valahogyan egyiket sem érezte megfelelőnek, vagy olyannak, amit jelen pillanatban a gyomra képes lenne bevenni. Ugyanis, ha csak ránézett a becsípett shicibukai-ra, egyszerűen elment az összes kedve az erőszakoskodástól, a hazudozástól és a fondorlatoskodástól. Arról nem is beszélve,hogy biztosan érezte, hogyha, most megpróbálna durva lenni, vagy erővel elvenni azt, amit szeretne, a másik férfi egy életre megutálná, és később minden egyes esetben már csak a hangjától is összerezzenne, nemhogy az érintésétől, valamint ha valami trükkel próbálkozna, kihasználva azt, hogy az idősebb férfi be van rúgva, az, biztos, hogy másnap reggel repülne a szállodából. Úgyhogy ezekről, az opciókról letehetett. Maradt a türelmes várakozás, hátha történik valami rendkívüli, ami megkönnyíti számára a dolgokat.

Felnézve szemei megakadtak a paraván mögött vetkőző sebhelyes shicibukai-on. Crocodile a spanyolfal mögött valószínűleg lámpát gyújtott, és most annak a fénye vetítette a paraván vékony szövetére a férfi sötét árnyékát. Mingo nagyot nyelve figyelte a jelentet, ahogyan az idősebb férfi meglazítja a nyakkendőjét, letekeri a nyakáról, majd kigombolja a mellényét is, és közben igen erősen fohászkodott azért, hogy Crocodile jó szokását folytatva most is előrukkoljon valami igazán meglepővel.

És bármennyire is hihetetlennek tűnt még Doflamingo számára is, a kérése meghallgattatott. Először is az tűnt fel a szőke shicibukai számára, hogy Crocodile gyanúsan sokáig molyol az ingje gombjaival. Mindig, amikor már arra számított, hogy a következő pillanatban a szövet ing puhán a földre hull, élesebb kontúrt rajzolva ezzel a másik férfi felső testének, csak nem történt semmi, azon kívül, hogy az idő múlásával a sebhelyes férfi egyre hangosabban és idegesebben mormogott az orra alatt különböző szitkokat. Mingo felvont szemöldökkel figyelte a másik férfi szerencsétlenkedését, amikor is egyszer csak Crocodile erősen vörös arccal hajolt ki egy kissé a paraván mögül, és tekintetét mindenhova fordította, csak Doflamingo-ra nem.

\- Hmmmm, nos... - kezdte úgy, mint aki mindjárt belehal a szégyenbe - Van...van, egy kis gondom, khm, a g-gombokkal... - nyögte végre ki, mire csak még jobban elvörösödött.

\- Éééééés? - kérdezett vissza Mingo, igyekezve közömbösnek hangzani, de azt a bűnös vigyort nem volt képes eltűntetni az arcáról, akárhogyan is próbálkozott.

\- S-se-segítenél? - bökte ki alig hallhatóan, és a szőkének úgy tűnt, hogy Crocodile legszívesebben elsüllyedne szégyenében.

\- Hogy, éééén? - húzta tovább a másik férfit Mingo, csak a szórakozás kedvéért. Hogy, hogy nem, de valamiért hirtelen már egyáltalán nem érezte megviseltnek magát, szinte azonnal ki is egyenesedett ültében, nehogy még a végén elszalasszon valamit.

\- T-t-tudod, mit, meg-megondoltam magam, most már mindegy. Csak felejtsd el, amit mondtam... - visszakozott volna az idősebb férfi, de jelen esetben Mingo nem hagyta, hogy ismét megfutamodjon.

\- Ugyan már, Wani-yaro, Te is tudod, hogy szívesen segítek - jelentette ki, azzal már ott is állt a paraván mögött, azon a szűk helyen, csupán néhány centire a sebhelyes shicibukai-tól.

-Fufufufufu~ Hogyan állhatok a szolgálatodra? Talán gomboljam ki ezeket? - kérdezte a fiatalabb férfi, miközben a másik immár gyűrött ingjének gombjai felé bökött. Érezte, ahogyan Crocodile légzése felgyorsul, felületessé válik. A pupillái talán még tágabbak voltak, mint reggel a fürdőszobában, ahogyan majdhogynem hozzápréselődött Doflamingo széles mellkasához. Még mindig nem volt hajlandó belenézni a szőke férfi szemeibe, de ennek ellenére is bólintott, megválaszolva Mingo kérdését.

A sebhelyes shicibukai valószínűleg minden tőle telhetőt megtette, hogy mozdulatlanul álljon, de mégis, ahogyan Doflamingo olyan lassan, mintha szándékosan csinálná, elkezdte sorban, felülről lefelé haladva kigombolni az ing gombjait, és akaratlanul is, de néha hozzáért a másik férfihoz, aki erre kivétel nélkül mindig megremegett. Ép keze ökölbe szorult, a fehér bőre már nem csak az arcán, a nyakán is kezdett kivörösödni. Még Doflamingo is érezte, hogy egyszerűen minél több gombot szabadít ki a gomblyukakból, annál melegebb lesz, és az Ő ujjainak hegyei is annál jobban bizseregnek, mintha, legalább is tüzet akarnának fogni. Nem csak a szája, de a torka is úgy kiszáradt szinte pillanatok alatt, hogy muszáj volt nyelnie egyet.

Ahogy fogytak a gombok, úgy vált egyre jobban szabaddá és láthatóvá az idősebb férfi felsőteste, amit Mingo legnagyobb döbbenetére, ugyanolyan varratok csúfították el, mint az arcát. Volt egy hosszú, ami egészen a jobb vállától indult és a mellkasa közepéig futott. Illetve még két aránylag kisebb varrat, mind a kettő a baloldalon egy-egy borda ívét követte, és valószínűleg még a férfi hátán is folytatódtak. Doflamingo elég régóta ismerte már Crocodile-t, de eddig még egyszer sem fordult meg a fejében az a gondolat, hogy esetleg a férfi máshol is viselhet az arcán lévőkhöz hasonló sebhelyeket a testén. A régi, behegedt sérüléseket elnézve, a szőke férfi biztos volt benne, hogy ugyanattól az embertől származnak, és hogy ugyanaz a személy is látta el őket, ilyen kontár, csúf öltésekkel. Még a vigyor is érzékelhetően kisebb lett Mingo arcán, ahogyan belegondolt abba, hogy most már érti, hogy miért tiltakozik mindenféle érintés ellen az idősebb shicibukai. Olyan dolgok történhettek vele, amiket bárki nagyon szívesen elfelejtene, de Ő mégsem képes rá, mert nap, mint nap kénytelen szemezni a jelekkel, amit rajta hagytak azok az idegen pengék. Az ingen már az utolsó gombot is szabaddá tette, mire az, az érzés a szívében, miszerint nem akarja többé szenvedni látni a másik férfit, olyan késztetéssé fokozódott, hogy muszáj megérinteni az egyik régi sebhelyet. Szinte öntudatlanul húzta végig a hosszú heg egy kis részén az ujját, mire Crocodile minden izma megfeszült, még levegőt sem vett, de különös módon nem lépett hátra, ott maradt Mingo közvetlen közelében. Olyan volt, mint aki küzd egy rossz berögződés, egy szokás ellen, és ahelyett, hogy elhátrálna, és eltakarná a varratok nyomait, inkább most az egyszer felvállalja őket.

\- Furcsa... - szólalt meg szinte suttogva - Azt hittem, majd az, hogy ma tönkreteheted a harmadik ingemet is, jobban fel fog csigázni, mint ezek... - mondta a sebhelyes férfi a padlóra szegezve a tekintetét, miközben lassan lecsúsztatta az inget a vállán, ezzel félig szabaddá téve a karjait és a hátát is. Még a felkarjain, sőt a csípője közelében is volt egy varrat.

\- Harmadik? - ocsúdott fel Doflamingo a férfi sebhelyeinek körül forgó gondolataiból és kérdéseiből.

\- Igen, szám szerint a harmadik - magyarázta kissé rekedten a férfi miközben a mandzsettáival bíbelődött. - Az első iszapos és véres lett a tengerbe fúlási kísérleted miatt. A második használhatatlanná ázott, hála annak a teli kád víznek. Ez lenne a harmadik... - világosította fel Crocodile a szőke férfit, egy rövid, vidámtalan és száraz nevetéssel egyetemben, majd mondandója végeztével végre hajlandó volt felnézni a másik szemébe. Mint mindig, mintha, csak a fizika örökérvényű szabályai érvényesültek volna, szinte vonzották egymás tekintetét, mint két mágnes. Mingo valami olyasmit olvasott ki a másik pillantásából, amire eddig nem igazán számított, és most eléggé meg is lepődött miatta. Nyugtalanságot, de nem a rossz értelemben. A sebhelyes férfi izgatott volt, mintha nagyon várna valamire, mintha olyan dologra számítana, amit már százszor elképzelt. Egy mozdulatra, vagy akár egyetlen szóra a másik férfi részéről.

\- Fufufufufu~ És szeretnéd, ha tönkretenném? - kérdezte Doflamingo mély és bajjóslatú tónussal a hangjában. Távol állt tőle az a gondolta, hogy most a viselkedésével elijessze az idősebb shicibukai-t, valahogy mégsem tudott uralkodni a hangszálain. Szinte akaratlanul tért vissza a ragadozói felhang a mondataiba.

\- Talán... - bizonytalanodott el Crocodile és még a tekintetét is másfelé fordította. A kigombolt, és jócskán lecsúszott ing, ekkor adta meg magát és végre a földre hullott, hogy gyűrött kupacként ékeskedjen a padlón. - Magam sem tudom...

\- Én nem foglak rávenni semmire, ha Te nem akarod - biztosította Doflamingo a másik shicibukai-t, mire a férfi kissé meglepődött. Még mindig bizonytalanul meredt a szőkére, aki időközben egy lépést elhátrált a másiktól, hogy biztosítson mindkettejüknek egy kevés személyes teret, és még a kezeit is nyitott tenyérrel felemelte maga elé, hogy a sebhelyes férfi is megbizonyosodhasson róla, ez esetben nem fog trükközni semmivel.

\- Nem szeretném, ha úgy éreznéd, hogy sarokba szorítalak - tette még hozzá Mingo, mire a kijelentés hatására Crocodile pillantása megváltozott. Mintha, legalább is harag vagy sértettség villant volna a tekintetében.

\- Csukd be a szemed! - Hangzott a férfi parancsa, úgy, mint aki nem tűr ellenvetést. Doflamingo nem kicsit hökkent meg ettől az átmenet nélküli hozzáállás változástól, szinte érezni vélte, ahogy a szoba, legalább is annak a paraván körülötti részének atmoszférája megváltozik.

\- Hogy, mi? - kérdezett vissza, mire a sebhelyes férfi megismételte a mondandóját, ha lehet, még egy kicsit bosszúsabban, mint elsőre. Mingo le sem tagadhatta volna, hogy ez a hangszín kifejezetten jól áll a másik férfi számára, és talán pont ez a felfedezés tette bizonytalanná ismét a saját szerepét illetőleg.

\- Csak csukd be a szemed!

Miközben a fiatalabb férfi engedelmeskedett a felszólításnak, érezte, ahogyan a szíve a torkába ugrik. Vajon mire készülhet a másik? Megpróbálta ellazítani az izmait, de ez közel sem ment olyan könnyen annak tudatában, hogy egy arany kampóval felszerelt, részeg shicibukai áll előtte, aki szemmel láthatólag nagyon vágyik valamire. A tenyere elkezdett izzadni, a szája pedig kiszáradt, mint mindig, ha ideges volt.

\- M-most pedig mondd meg, hogy becsuktad-e, mert nem, nem látom a szemüvegedtől... - mondta a sebhelyes shicibukai miközben a hangjába egy leheletnyi frusztráltság is vegyült. Furcsamód, ettől a komikus helyzettől a szőke férfi, ha csak egy picit is, de felengedett, és nem tudta megállni nevetés nélkül.

\- Fufufufufu~ Igen, Uram, becsuktam - válaszolta szenvtelenül, ahogyan a régi vigyora visszatért az arcára, bár közel sem annyira szélesen, mint percekkel ezelőtt.

\- Rendben... - hallotta még utoljára az idősebb shicibukai szinte sóhajszerű szavát. Másodpercekig nem történt semmi, majd legközelebb, amit először érzett, az egy kéz volt, ami kínos lassúsággal rákulcsolódott a csuklójára. A hőmérséklet ugrásszerű növekedéséből tudta, hogy a másik férfi csupán pár centire van tőle. Nagy erőfeszítés kellett hozzá, de csukva tartotta a szemeit. Érzékelte az egyre fokozódó hőt, valamint egyszer csak bizsergetően közelről tapasztalta Crocodile forró leheletét az álla körül. Szinte kitöltötte az összes gondolatát a vörös bor, a szivar és még valami, számára ismeretlen dolog kellemes illatának aromája. Bár nem látta, de tisztában volt vele, hogy a sebhelyes férfi már elég közel van hozzá. Várt. Zárt szemekkel, de továbbra is várt. Kezdett túl hosszúra nyúlni a csend és a mozdulatlanság. Még mindig érezte a másik lassanként kapkodóvá váló lélegzetvételeit, de mégsem történt semmi.

Egyszer csak, amikor már egyszerűen nem tudta elképzelni, hogy miért nem lépett még az idősebb férfi, halk, mély és cinikus nevetést hallott, majd egy homlok érintette a saját homlokát. Már nem bírta tovább, kinyitotta a szemét. Crocodile-t látta maga előtt, olyan közelségben, amilyenben még egyszer sem, ahogyan rá támaszkodik, homlok a homlokon, kezével eltakarja vöröslő arcát, és ironikusan, önmagán nevet.

\- Sajnálom - motyogta, még mindig elrejtve a tekintetét a kezével - Nevezhetsz gyávának, de egyszerűen nem megy... Nincs jogom hozzá, hogy mindent elrontsak ezzel... - magyarázta, de ennek ellenére sem, mozdult egy tapodtat sem, tovább pihent a szőke férfin.

Doflamingo nagyon különösnek találta, szinte rémisztőnek, hogy ugyanazokat a gondolatokat hallja vissza a másik szájából, amik Őt is egész nap kínozták. Egyszerre megértette, hogy miért visszakozott eddig minden egyes adandó alkalommal a sebhelyes férfi, hogy miért bánt vele olyan ridegen, ahhoz képest, hogy valójában mit érez iránta. Kicsit fel is idegesítette a felismerés, miszerint egy ilyen idióta, már majdnem nevetséges indok miatt kellett neki fél éven keresztül nélkülöznie az idősebb férfit. Mingo pont az a fajta ember volt, akit egy kicsit sem érdekelt, hogy mit gondolnak róla a többiek. Mit pusmog róla a közélet, a többi shicibukai vagy éppen a Tengerészet. És e pillanatban semmi mást sem érzett olyan fontosnak, mint azt, hogy erről a dologról gyökeresen megváltoztathassa Crocodile véleményét is. Hiszen mind a kettejüknek szüksége van a másikra, akkor meg minek várni? Minek színlelni?

Óvatosan a vállainál fogva arrébb tolta az idősebb férfit, hogy egy kicsit levegőhöz juthassanak mind a ketten, majd a kezét is eltüntette az arca elől, úgy, hogy az ujjaikat egymásba fonta, azért, hogy újra a szemébe nézhessen. Crocodile-t kissé váratlanul érhette ez a mozdulat, mégsem látszódott az arcán, hogy megijedt volna. Nehezen bírta csak elviselni Mingo sziklaszilárd tekintetét, néha el-elkapta a pillantását, de nem szólt egy szót szem.

\- Mégis mi mindent rontanál el vele? - kérdezte Doflamingo bársonyos hangon, ahogyan előre lépett párat, ezzel a másik férfit hátrálásra késztetve, egészen addig, amíg a háta nem találkozott a szoba falával. Ekkor a szőke férfi a szabad kezét puhán a másik álla alá csúsztatta, így elérve azt, hogy Crocodile pillantása újra találkozzon az övével. Mingo érezte, hogy az idősebb férfi minden tagja reszket, de, mivel nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a félelemtől, vagy esetleg valami mástól, így folytatta:

\- Csak, ez alkalommal, kérlek, ne rohanj el... - súgta, ahogyan előrehajolt, folyamatosan csökkentve azt a kis távolságot, ami még maradt közöttük, egészen addig, amíg az ajkaik nem találkoztak. A másodperc tized részéig Crocodile nem reagált semmit, úgy állt ott, mint aki megfagyott, majd Doflamingo legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére, Ő is viszonozta a csókot, talán még hevesebben, a másikra szomjasabban, mint a szőke férfi. Mingo úgy érezte, hogy szinte izzik körülöttük a levegő, megtelik szikrákkal, amik aztán lehullva és a bőrével találkozva, mint apró elektromos kisülések folytatják az útjukat, egészen a szívéig. A fiatalabb férfi bőre, bárhol, ahol csak hozzáért a másik férfiéhoz, elkezdett bizseregni. Érezte, ahogyan az izgalom fel-le futkározik a gerince mentén, és többször kirázza a hideg. Egyszerűen nem tudott másra gondolni, mint, hogy bárcsak örökké tartana ez az egy csók. Doflamingo még éppen nem fogyott ki a levegőből, amikor Crocodile egyszer csak, bármiféle előzmény nélkül, eltolta magától.

\- Sejtettem, hogy csak és kizárólag erre kellek neked... - mondta szinte teljesen érzelemmentesen, pár másodperc szótlan zihálás után, ahogyan leeresztette a kezét, amivel arrébb tolta Doflamingo-t. Ismét nem volt hajlandó a másik férfi szemébe nézni, a szoba sarkát bámulta konokul, összevont szemöldökkel, ahogyan a kézfejével letörölte a száját. Mingo már éppen rákérdezett volna, hogy mégis mit csinált rosszul, amikor a tekintete egyszer csak a kezeire siklott. A kezeire, amikkel éppen elhibázhatatlanul a sebhelyes férfi nadrágjának övét próbálta meg kicsatolni. Ötlete sem volt, hogy hogyan kerültek oda a kezei. A legvalószínűbb az volt, hogy az ujjai teljesen öntudatlanul találtak rá a férfi övének kapcsára, és kísérelték meg kikapcsolni, amíg a nyelve egészen mással volt elfoglalva. Doflamingo lassan elengedte az öv bőr szíját, és a fémkapcsot is. Nagyon ritkán fordult elő vele, hogy szégyellte magát valamiért, és ez az alkalom is azon kevesek közé tartozott. Ám, jelen pillanatban, még az a rendkívüli zavart vigyor sem ült ki az arcára, nem érezte úgy, hogy ez mosolyogni való helyzet lenne, amit csak úgy egy poénnal elüthet. Komoly maradt, úgy várta a sebhelyes férfi reakcióját. Tudta, hogy az előbb orbitális hibát vétett. Az idősebb férfi fáradtan a falnak dőlt, karjai tétlenül lógtak az oldala mellett.

\- Mégis mi lelt? - kezdte Crocodile és egyszerűen kihallatszott az elgyötörtsége még ebből az egy kérdésből is - Miért nem fejezzük be, amit elkezdtél? - Kérdezte csüggedten. - Végül is igazad van, úgy is túl kell esnem rajta... - motyogta, amint Ő maga ragadta meg a nadrágja övét, és folytatta annak kikapcsolását.

Doflamingo nem kicsit rémült meg, amikor a másik férfi már a sliccénél tartott, és szinte azonnal rátette a kezeit a sebhelyes ép kezére, lefogva azt, és megakadályozva ezzel bármiféle mozgásban, főleg abban, hogy folytassa a megkezdett műveletet.

\- Miért... - kezdett volna bele Crocodile ismételten, megint csak teljesen semmitmondó hangon, de a szőke férfi belé fojtotta a szót.

\- Ne! - mondta, bár szinte kiáltásnak is beillet volna az, ahogyan ezt az egyetlen egy kétségbeesett szót kiejtette. - Hagyd abba! Kérlek... - tette még hozzá, amint eszébe jutott, hogy nincs olyan helyzetben, hogy parancsolgathasson. Mingo bánatára, az idősebb férfi tekintetéből csakis csalódottságot valamint, még az azt is elnyomó szürke beletörődést lehetett kiolvasni.

\- Én... - fogott bele, de megbicsaklott a hangja.

\- Tudom, Te csak Te voltál - szólalt meg hirtelen Crocodile. - Emiatt nem neheztelhetek rád...

\- Nem erről van szó... - magyarázta Mingo, a fejét ingatva. Időközben észrevette, hogy a tenyere még mindig az idősebb férfi kézfejére fonódik, ezért apránként lehámozta a férfi kezét is az övről, és újra egymásba fonta az ujjaikat.

\- Akkor miről? - tudakolta a másik férfi és még a harag legkisebb szikrája sem volt felfedezhető a hangjában, és ez, ha lehet, csak még jobban megrémítette Doflamingot. - Igazából számítanom kellett volna erre. Legbelül tisztában voltam vele, hogy csak egy éjszakára leszek érdekes a számodra. A Mennyei Démon, a felülmúlhatatlan Donquixote Doflamingo számára. És igazából, már emiatt kivételesnek tekinthetném magamat… - mondta és a hangja úgy csengett, mint aki már rég elfogadta a sorsát.

\- Még csak ne is gondolj ilyeneket - felelte a fiatalabb férfi, ahogyan megint közelebb hajolt Crocodile-hoz, egészen közel a füléhez, hogy a szavait csakis Ő hallhassa. Nem jelentéktelen mennyiségű lelki erőt kellett ahhoz, összegyűjtenie, amire éppen készült.

\- Lehet, hogy jelen pillanatban nehezedre eshet elhinni, de Te, számomra nagyon fontos vagy. Százszor fontosabb annál, mint, hogy én azonnal megkaphassam azt, amit akarok. És szó sincs arról, hogy ki akarnám használni a helyzetet. Nem csak most, nem csak ennél az egy alkalomnál, de máskor sem. Mert, igen, nem csak ma, még nagyon sokszor szeretném veled tölteni a nappalaimat, az estéimet, minden szabad percemet. Mert Te, ez a zsörtölődő aligátor vagy az első, aki nem csak a címemet látja bennem, hanem az embert is, és pontosan úgy kezel, úgy szól hozzám, úgy érint meg, mint ahogyan azt a személyemből kifolyólag megérdemlem. Sehogy máshogy. Te nem játszod meg magad egy pillanatra sem, és ez az, sok minden más mellett, ami annyira megfogott benned - sóhajtotta a szőke férfi, majd egy másodperc szünet után folytatta. - Tudom, pontosabban, most már értem, hogy neked is szükséged van rám, Te is szeretnél magad mellett tudni engem, legalább annyira, mint én Téged, annak ellenére, hogy miket mondtál nekem korábban, de borzasztóan tartasz a világ véleményétől, abban az esetben, ha Te meg én felvállalnánk ezt. Szívesen megkérnélek rá, hogy egy fikarcnyit se törődj ezzel, de tudom, hogy ezt nem tehetem meg. Nekem nincs ehhez jogom... Így csak azt ígérhetem meg, hogy ez, ami kettőnk között van, és remélem lesz is, egészen addig biztosan nem kerül napvilágra, amíg Te, bele nem egyezel. Gondoskodom róla, bár így egy kicsit bonyolultabb lesz minden - hallotta, ahogyan Crocodile lélegzete egy pillanatra elakad erre a kijelentésre, de figyelmen kívül hagyva ezt, tovább folytatta: - És végezetül, hogy bebizonyítsam, hogy nem csak a levegőbe beszélek, ígérem, hogy ma, én nem fogok hozzád nyúlni egyetlen ujjal sem, egyszer sem, ha Te nem akarod. Ha szeretnéd, keresek magamnak egy üres szobát, és ott alszom, nem a Te ágyadban. Mert szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy nem akarlak semmire sem kényszeríteni. Főleg olyanra nem, amit Te nem akarsz, vagy nem állsz készen rá. És nem csak most, soha sem. Minden igyekezetemmel azon leszek, hogy visszavegyek a tempómból, és addig is uralkodjak magamon. Tudom, hogy nem vagyok olyan helyzetben, hogy ilyet kérdezzek, de talán ebben megegyezhetünk? - fejezte be Doflamingo, és hátrébb lépet, hogy lássa, mit szól mindehhez a sebhelyes férfi.

Crocodile a meglepetéstől elkerekedett szemekkel, mozdulatlanul, és résnyire nyitott szájjal meredt a szőkére. Látszott rajta, hogy nagyon szeretné az összes Doflamingo által ígért dolgot elhinni, de nehezen megy neki. Nagy csatát vívtak a lelkében azon dolgok emlékei, amiket a fiatalabb férfi az akarata ellenére művelt vele, egész nap, azon kijelentések ellen, amiket most hallott.

\- Tehát? Mit mondasz? Kapok még egy esélyt? - tette fel Mingo egyértelműben a kérdést kissé feszengve, amikor pár perc elteltével sem kapott még választ rá. Itt volt számára az este igazság pillanata. Ha most Crocodile nemet mond, Ő azonnal indul is vissza Dressrosa-ra, nem fogja tovább zaklatni semmivel azt a férfit, akinek egyértelműen nincs szüksége rá.

A sebhelyes férfi lassan bólintott, Doflamingo pedig bárki bármit is állítson, szinte hallotta, ahogyan a szíve kihagy egy ütemet.

\- Igen, kapsz... - kezdte kiszáradt szájjal - feltéve, ha tartod magad azokhoz, amiket most megfogadtál - rövid, alig pár másodperces szünet. - É-és feltéve, ha tényleg, nem nyúlsz hozzám egy ujjal sem - mondta váratlanul az idősebb férfi elvörösödve, bár jelen esetben legalább megkísérelte leplezni a zavarát, és továbbra is hűvösnek tettette magát.

\- Addig semmiképpen, amíg Te magad nem kéred - hangzott Mingo felelete, ahogyan hátrébb ment, egészen elhátrált a paraván széléig, és ismét felemelte a kezeit, csupán most egészen a feje fölé, mutatva, hogy jelen esetben teljesen veszélytelen. Le sem tagadhatta volna, hogy mennyire megkönnyebbült, még a mozgásán, is látszott, hogy mennyire felvillanyozódott. - Szeretnéd, ha elmennék egy másik szobába? - tudakolta végül az idősebb férfitől, aki furcsamód követte egészen a paraván végéig, miközben zavarba ejtő eltökéltség tükröződött vissza a szemeiben.

\- Nem - jelentette ki tömören Crocodile.

\- Esetleg aludjak a fotelban? - kérdezgette tovább a szándékáról a sebhelyes férfit, egyre szélesedő vigyorral. Valamiért kezdte úgy érezni, hogy mégis csak egészen kellemes lesz az éjszakája.

\- Nem - folytatta a férfi. - Aludhatsz mellettem. Sőt, kifejezetten kérném, szeretném próbára tenni a türelmedet... - mondta miközben egészen közel jött a szőkéhez, annyira közel, hogy Mingo ismét érezhette a vörösbor és cigaretta füst bódító elegyét. A megszokott vigyor immár teljes volt Doflamingo arcán. Mintha legalább is megnyert volna egy díjat, olyan eufória ködösítette el a gondolatait.

\- Ahogy parancsolod - incselkedett Crocodile-al, mire a férfi még egy apró lépést Mingo irányába téve immár elég közel volt hozzá, hogy kényelmesen a vállára hajthassa a fejét. A sebhelyes férfi meleg, cirógató lélegzetvételei csiklandozták a szőke nyakát, aminek következtében a férfi bőrén végigszánkázott a hideg, és érezte, hogy az apró szőrszálak a tarkóján kezdenek az égnek meredni. Csupán alig néhány perc elteltével, amikor is Doflamingo már biztonságosnak ítélte meg a helyzetet, leeresztette a kezeit az oldala mellé, a másik fejére hajtotta félig a sajátját is, és még a szemeit is lehunyta. A fiatalabb férfi nem tudta meddig álltak ott, tökéletes csendben, egymásra támaszkodva és élvezve a másik közelségét, valamint a hirtelen beállt békét, csupán a kettejük szívverését hallgatva, amikor is valaki kopogott az ajtón. Titkon nagyon reménykedett benne, hogy legalább most az egyszer az idősebb férfit is annyira hidegen fogja hagyni az, hogy máshol lenne rá szükség, mint általában Őt. Csak azt tudta megállapítani az örömtől megrészegülten, hogy ez most jó, pont jó, ahogyan van, és azt óhajtotta, hogy még jó sokáig ne is szakadjon vége ennek.

Crocodile meg sem emelve a fejét szólt ki a szobából, elcsigázott hangon megtudakolva, hogy ki keresi, hiszen, végül is ez az Ő szobája volt. A sebhelyes férfi hangja ilyen közelségből teljesen betöltötte Doflamingo elméjét, és ez nagyon tetszett neki. Az, az általa rendkívül kedvelt mély hang csak neki, közvetlenül a füle mellett szólt. Olyan volt ez, mint valami vad képzelet, ami most váratlanul valóra vált.

\- Elnézést a zavarásért, Mr. Zero, Miss Double Finger vagyok - hallatszott az ajtó túloldaláról. - Csak azt szerettem volna megkérdezni, hogy esetleg Mr. Donquixote ott van-e Önnel, merthogy sehol sem találjuk.

\- Itt biztos, hogy nincs - hazudta szemrebbenés nélkül a sebhelyes férfi. - Tudnék róla... - mondta, és közben egy rosszalló pillantást vetett Mingo-ra, aki alig bírta visszatartani a feltörő nevetését. Eddig nem gondolta volna, hogy a sebhelyes férfi még hazudni is képes miatta, csak azért, hogy még egy kis ideig kettesben lehessenek. Hogy egy kevéssé megnyugodjon, mélyet szippantott az idősebb shicibukai jellegzetes illatából.

\- Értem - Miss Double Finger kitartónak bizonyult. - Esetleg van valami ötlete, Mr. Zero, hogy hol lehet?

\- Sejtelmem sincs, hogy hol kódoroghat az, az idióta madár... - felelte Crocodile miközben ép kezének ujjai Mingo szemüvegének szárát és színes lencséit matatták érdeklődve, félig már fel is fedve a mögötte rejlő kék szempárt. - Ha jól emlékszem legutoljára a főbejárat közelében láttam. Még az is megeshet, hogy kiment, és nincs is a szállodában.

\- Oh?! Valóban? - lepődött meg a nő az ajtó túloldalán. - Köszönöm, Mr. Zero. Abban az esetben, ha véletlenül mégis ide tévedne, az ajtó kilincsére akasztom a kabátját, időközben sikerült kitisztítani... - magyarázta a nő, majd fennhangon hozzátette. - Megpróbáljuk olyan gyorsan előkeríteni a vendéget, ahogy csak tudjuk, Uram!

\- Nem kell annyira sietni... - mormogta az idősebb férfi, bár inkább csak magának és Doflamingo-nak címezve a szavait, miközben ujjai a szőke férfi rövid tincseivel babráltak, az addigra továbbállt Miss Double Finger már biztosan nem hallotta a főnökét.

\- Fufufufufu~ - kuncogott fel a fiatalabb shicibukai azon, hogy Crocodile hogyan teszi rendkívül hosszúvá az éjjelt a beosztottjai számára. Hosszúvá, és hideggé, ha pontosak akarunk lenni, ugyanis odakint még mindig tombolt a hóvihar. - Jajj, Wani-yaro, hogy Te milyen kíméletlen tudsz lenni, ha éppen jól szórakozol... - jegyezte meg a férfi egy oldalpillantást vetve a sebhelyesre, aki továbbra is minden figyelmét a hajának szentelte.

\- Legalább egy ideig biztosan nem fognak zavarni minket... - világosította fel Mingo-t, ahogyan egy nagy sóhaj közepette elhátrált a szőke férfitól. Doflamingo-nak szomorúan kellett tudomásul vennie, hogy a további cirógatásnak ezzel lőttek. Pedig már olyan jól ellazult tőle.

\- Szabad tudnom, hogy mit tervezel? - kérdezte Doflamingo legalább annyira kíváncsian, mint izgatottan a sebhelyes férfit, ahogyan követte Őt a szobán keresztül. - Mihez szükségeltetik ennyi szabadidő kettesben? Fufufufufu~

\- Fogalmam sincs... Neked van ötleted? - játszott tovább az idősebb shicibukai Mingo-val, miközben hanyagul lerúgta a cipőit és leült az ágy szélére. - És, ahogy Te fogalmaztál még délelőtt, kikérem magamnak, én nem tervezek semmit...A fondorlat és az ármány a Te szakterületed - mondta, miközben szavaival ellentétben ravasz mosoly ült ki az ajkaira. - Egyébként, már biztos mondtam, álmos vagyok, megyek és lefekszem. Esetleg csatlakozol? Vagy még érzel magadban annyi energiát, hogy visszamenj a társalgóba a többiek közé, és kicsit felönts a garatra? - faggatta tovább a fiatalabb shicibukai-t Crocodile a felesleges kérdéseivel.

\- Felönteni a garatra? - kuncogott megjátszott rosszallással Mingo, lassan a fejét csóválva. - Mondja az, aki már most jócskán el van ázva? Fufufufufu~ Ahhoz képest, hogy milyen jól hangzik, hogy leihatom magam a legénységed tagjaival egyetemben, én inkább melletted valamint az alvás mellett teszem le a voksomat. Ha nem bánod, azonnal csatlakozom, amint meggyőződtem arról, hogy a kabátomból meghagytak-e legalább egy marék tollnál többet - vigyorogta Doflamingo.

\- Ennyire fontos lenne neked az, az idióta kabát? - érdeklődött finoman a sebhelyes férfi és alig bírta megállni, hogy Ő is el ne mosolyodjon.

\- Óóóó, az, az emlegetett idióta kabát nem csak nekem fontos vagy éppen kedves fufufufufu~ - csúsztatta lejjebb a szemüvegét a szőke, hogy rá tudjon kacsintani a másik férfira, majd hosszú lépteivel az ajtóhoz sietett.

Az ajtó külső kilincsén, egy vállfán tényleg ott lógott a szépen kitisztított rózsaszín tollas kabát. Doflamingo lecsúsztatta a vállfáról a ruhadarabot, hogy közelebbről is szemügyre vehesse. A tollak patyolat tiszták voltak, a színük is éppen annyira volt élettel teli, mint amennyire Mingo megszokta, egyik sem tört el, vagy kócolódott össze annyira hogy használhatatlan legyen. A kabát továbbra is puha volt, és meleg, csak az illata nem egyezett a régivel, de a szőke férfi úgy gondolta, ezzel bőven ki tud egyezni. Majd ha eleget hordja, újból át fogja venni a megszokott illatát. Az egyik ismertetőjegyeként is működő kabátot a vállfával együtt a paravánra akasztotta, miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy jól bezárta-e az ajtót. Széles, a sötétben szinte világító, bűnös vigyorral az arcán, és kompromittáló gondolatokkal a fejében lépett oda a sebhelyes férfival közös ágyukhoz.

Az ágyra pillantva először is meglepődött, majd ismét elvigyorodott, de ez esetben a mosolya sokkal szelídebb volt, mint ez előtt. Ugyanis, a még bevetett ágyon csak úgy egyszerűen végigdőlve, Crocodile aludt békésen. Doflamingo ismét lassan megcsóválta a fejét, ahogyan a mélyen alvó és hangosan szuszogó sebhelyes férfit figyelte. Őszintén, egy kicsit sem csodálkozott azon, hogy az idősebb férfi olyan könnyen, és csupán annyi idő alatt, amíg Ő visszaszerezte a jogos tulajdonát el tudott aludni, mint aki már egy hete folyamatosan talpon van. Tényleg sokat ihatott, ha így kiütötte az alkohol, gondolta Mingo miközben megpróbálta annyira óvatosan, amennyire csak tudta kiszabadítani a férfi alól a takaróját, és azzal gondosan betakarni Őt. A sebhelyes férfi annyira mélyen aludt, hogy az egész műveletből nem vett észre semmit, továbbra is egyenletesen lélegzett, még csak nem is morgolódott álmában, nem hogy felriadt volna. A szőke férfi, amint végzett Crocodile bebugyolálásával egy vastagabb plédbe, egy pillanatra megállt, és jobban szemügyre vette az alvó férfi arcát. Olyan közel hajolt a másikhoz, amennyire csak anélkül tudott, hogy felkeltette volna a sebhelyest. Csak nézte, és pár percig teljesen elmerült abban, hogy milyen nyugodt a másik arckifejezése. Álmában az arca, amire, amíg csak ébren volt, folyamatosan ráncokat és rosszalló tekintetet festettek a gondok, most kisimult. Doflamingo kissé oldalra biccentette a fejét, és úgy figyelte tovább a másikat, hallgatta a zavartalan légzését, amit ritmusban éppen követett a saját szívverése. Eszébe jutott, hogy milyen szerencsésnek nevezheti magát, azért amiért kapott még egy esélyt a sebhelyes férfitól. Mert még mindig képes megbízni benne. Egyszerűen csak azért, mert, az, amit érez, nem viszonzatlan. Legalább annyira kell Crocodile-nak Ő, mint viszont, és ez az elképzelés olyan elégedettséggel töltötte el Mingo-t, amit már nagyon nehezen tudott volna megnevezni, hogy mikor érzett utoljára. Nem hiába várt fél évet erre az egy csókra, már így is megérte az egész, többszörösen megérte. Igaz, kissé másra számított az éjszakát illetőleg, de ez a pillanat, ahogy odahajolhatott a másik férfihez annyira nyugodt és békés volt, hogy nem cserélte volna el semmire.

Még utoljára, egy hosszú pillantást vetett a férfira, külön-külön figyelmet fordítva az ajkaira, vagy például a sebhelyre az arcán, mintha csak örökre az emlékezetébe akarná vésni, majd Ő is levetkőzött, a kölcsönruhákat csak úgy szanaszét, a padlón hajigálta el, a napszemüvegét az éjjeliszekrényre rakta, és befeküdt az idősebb shicibukai mellé az ágyba.

Már éppen kényelembe helyezte magát a paplanok alatt, amikor váratlan dolog, pontosabban mozdulat következett be, ami még Őt is képes volt meglepni. Crocodile a jobb karját átvetette Mingo derekán, közelebb húzta magához a szőke férfit, annyira, hogy szinte semennyi hely nem maradt közöttük, és közvetlenül a fülébe súgta:

\- Mi tartott ilyen sokáig, Te idióta madár? - kérdezte, amire Doflamingo csak egy rövid, torokhangú nevetéssel felelt, és Ő is lassan, mindenképpen megbizonyosodva arról, hogy nem ütközik heves ellenállásba átkarolta a másik férfit. Még mindig ott játszott jellegzetes vigyorának árnyéka a szája szegletében, amikor is Crocodile mellett elnyomta az álom.


	4. Chapter 4

Hivatalosan is munkaszüneti nap

IV. (befejező) rész

Sir Crocodile, a megbecsült Királyi Kalózok, a Shicibukai egyik tagja, világ életében rendkívül szánalmasnak és nem kissé ízléstelennek tartotta azokat, akik másnaposan a pokoli fejfájásukra illetve a kellemetlen szájízükre ébrednek. Egészen mostanáig. Kikecmeregve a kómás állapotból, kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy tegnap, igen alaposan sikerült lerészegednie. Minden egyes tagja, számára teljeséggel ismeretlen okokból kifolyólag, a legkisebb mozgás ellen is keservesen tiltakozott. A fejfájását leginkább ahhoz tudta volna hasonlítani, mintha egy gőzmozdony zakatolna teljes gőzzel a koponyáján belül, a síneken kíméletlenül csattogó kerekekkel és harsány dudálással egyetemben. Megpróbálta résnyire kinyitni a szemeit, de szinte azonnal meg is bánta a dolgot, mert, legalább is Crocodile akkor úgy érzete, mintha reflektorok világították volna be a szobáját, és nem csak pár beszűrődő fénypászma adott volna valamicske világosságot a félhomályban.

Jobb híján a többi érzékszervére hagyatkozott. A paplannak mellette alkohol, izzadtság és szivarfüst szaga volt, nagy valószínűséggel miatta, bár ezek mellett, valami édeskés illat is vegyült a szoba általános, áporodott bűzébe, ami halványan ismerős volt neki, de ilyen zilált állapotban nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy honnan, akármennyit töpreng is rajta. A jó kezét kinyújtva óvatosan tapogatózni kezdett maga körül. Az ujjbegyeivel egy darabig csak a kellemesen hűvös, összegyűrt paplan ráncai között kutatott, majd egyszer csak, pár centivel a saját fekhelyétől, a keze valami meleget érintett. Anélkül, hogy megfordult volna a fejében, hogy mi lehet az, amibe beleütközött, szinte tudatlanul csúsztatta rá a tenyerét. Hosszú másodpercekre volt szüksége hozzá, hogy felismerje, nem valamin, hanem valakin, sőt, azon felül is valakinek a fedetlen bőrén nyugtatja a tenyerét.

Ha nem lett volna annyira nagyon másnapos, mint valójában volt, akkor minden bizonnyal rögtön felül, vagy talán még az ágyból is kiugrik, csak hogy meggyőződjön arról, vajon hallucinál-e vagy sem. Ám, jelen esetben annyira sajgott minden porcikája, hogy ez kivitelezhetetlennek tűnt. Ráadásul, míg egy hirtelen felülés, azon kívül, hogy kimerítő, de szédüléssel, sőt hányingerrel járt volna, ezért inkább csak a szemeit nyitotta ki, nem törődve a vakító világossággal, hogy fény derüljön hálópartnere kilétére.

Doflamingo-t igen nehezen lehetett összekeverni bárki mással széles e tengeren, még abban az esetben is, ha történetesen hason fekszik, és az arcát a párnájába fúrva békésen alszik. Természetesen karakterisztikus kabátja és napszemüvege nélkül. Félmeztelenül. Crocodile gyomra, felismerve a mellette fekvő szőke férfit, gyűszűnyire zsugorodott, és a férfi úgy érezte, hirtelen kezd nagyon meleg lenni a takarói alatt. Ennek ellenére, az ép keze továbbra is nyugodtan pihent Mingo széles, izmos és tagadhatatlanul ruhátlan hátán.

A sebhelyes férfi, jó pár perc elteltével, már igencsak zavarban volt, a kínos helyzet miatt és emellett már javában ostorozta magát a felelőtlenségéért is. Mégis hogy volt képes annyira berúgni, hogy sutba dobva az összes józan eszét és realitását, valamint fittyet hányva a következményekre lefeküdt a fiatalabb férfival? Egészen belelovalta már magát az agonizálásba, amikor is, hihetetlenül nehézkesen, csupán apró és itt-ott hiányos részletekben kezdett visszaszivárogni mindaz az emlékezetébe, még szörnyűbb, hasogató fejfájással kísérve, ami tegnap, azután történt, hogy Doflamingo kérdés nélkül kinevezte magát az Ő asztalvendégének még a társalgóban. Lassacskán összeállt a kép Crocodile fejében. Már vissza tudta idézni a vörösbort, a szivart, a paravánt a hosszúra nyúlt árnyékokkal, az ingje gombjait, az érintéseket, az elsuttogott szavakat, a csókot, és végül az ígéreteket... A szőke shicibukai ígéreteit. Azokat, amiket neki tett, és eddig hűen be is tartott.

Egy hosszú sóhaj kíséretében szakadt ki belőle mindaz a feszültség, ami csupán pár perccel ezelőtt sokkolta az alkohol okozta rövidtávú emlékezetkiesés következtében. Elképzelni sem tudta, hogy hogyan okozhatott néhány pohár bor ilyen, mindent felül író rövidzárlatot éppen az Ő memóriájában. Mindazok ellenére, amiket Doflamingo még az éjjel során megfogadott neki, a sebhelyes férfinek akadt pár kételye és fenntartása kettejükkel, valamint az összekuszálódott helyzetükkel kapcsolatban. Egyszerűen ötlete nem volt rá, hogy hogyan lesz minden ezután. Minden visszatér a megszokott, fél évvel ez előtti kerékvágásba, vagy ismételten egy merőben új helyzettel kell majd szembenéznie? Hol, hogyan és mikor fognak majd találkozni? Egyáltalán fognak-e találkozni? Vajon képesek lesznek csupán egy-két óránál több időt egymásnak szentelni a magánéletük mellett? Vagy, lehet, hogy Doflamingo egészen máshogy vélekedik erről a helyzetről? Nem tudta. Nem is tudhatta, egyik kérdésre sem volt képes kielégítő választ adni magának, és éppen ezért, kivételesen úgy döntött, hogy bőven ráér majd később is foglalkozni velük. Jelen pillanatban inkább kiélvezi a helyzetet. Azt a csöndes és háborítatlan kevéske időt, ami valami csoda folytán megadatott nekik kettesben.

Már éppen, ha egy hangyányit bátortalanul is, félve, hogy felébreszti a másikat, de közelebb húzódott volna a szőke férfihoz, átkarolva a jó kezével Mingo vállait, amikor véletlenül, csupán megszokásból megkereste tekintetével az éjjeliszekrényen álló órát. Az éppen akkor ütötte el a tizet. Pár másodperc erejéig megkövülten figyelte tovább az óra másodperc mutatóját, majd, ahhoz képest, hogy csak nemrég ébredt fel, túl gyorsan kezdték el követni egymást, szinte kapkodva, a változatos szentségelések a fejében. Ha már tíz óra, akkor a legénysége, ha nem is mindenki, de jelentős része már elég régóta talpon van. Ha pedig ébren vannak, akkor hamarosan elkezdi majd Őket érdekelni, hogy mégis hol marad már a kapitányuk. Akkor pedig csupán két lehetőség állt fenn. Egy: a rosszabb lehetőségként, bepofátlankodnak a szobájába, és akkor vége az eddig féltve őrzött titoknak. Kettő: a kevésbé rosszabb, de legalább ugyanannyira kínos eshetőségként, megvárják, amíg felkel, és kimegy hozzájuk. Csakhogy akkor elég nehezen tudja majd csak kimagyarázni Crocodile azt, hogy mégis mit keres Doflamingo az Ő szobájában, és miért nem lóg valami háztetőről egy nagy, napszemüveges jégcsap formájában, amikor is mindenki úgy tudja, hála neki, és a tegnapi hazugságainak, hogy a szőke férfi az egész éjszakát odakint töltötte.

Még mielőtt korán reggel, pontosabban délelőtt túlpörgette volna magát azzal, hogy rohamos iramban spekulál, vett egy mély levegőt. Jelenleg minden elképzelésénél milliószor jobb ötletnek tűnt a még mindig mit sem sejtve szuszogó Mingo-t is tájékoztatni a tényállásról. Ehhez persze sajnos fel kellett ülnie, ami csak rontott az amúgy is kibírhatatlan fejfájásán. Ujjait a halántékához szorítva igyekezett tompítani a fejében cikázó fájdalmat.

\- Ébresztő, te nagy rózsaszín madár! - szólt egy kicsit emeltebb hangon, miközben óvatosan, a vállánál fogva megrázta a fiatalabb férfit. - Már regg..., áh vagyis délelőtt van!

A szőke férfi erre éppen csak felébredt, mocorgott egy keveset, egy fél másodperc erejére kipillantott a párnája fedezéke mögül Crocodile-ra, jelezve, hogy felfogta a férfi szavait, és máris ellentámadásba lendült a reggel és úgy általánosságban a világ ellen, az arcát ismételten a párnája puha tollai közé temetve.

\- Neeem! - ellenkezett az idősebb férfivel, az álomtól még rekedt hangon, bár felkiáltásába legalább annyi kimerültségről tanúskodó nyöszörgés, mint jókedvű felhang keveredett - Addig nincs is nappal, amíg nem látom a napfényt! - makacskodott tovább, és karjaival átölelve a párnáját, azt csak még jobban magához szorította, hogy biztos, ami biztos, egy halvány fénysugár se hatoljon át az ágynemű barikádján, ezzel megcáfolva előbbi kijelentését.

Crocodile idegességében mérgesen fújt egyet, bár legszívesebben kimerülten sóhajtott volna egy nagyot. Ahhoz képest, hogy még csak nem rég kelt fel, a fiatalabb férfi jó úton haladt a felé, hogy nagyon gyorsan, alig pár perc lefogása alatt, lefárassza. Sejtette, hogy nem lesz egyszerű dolga, ha megpróbálja kiimádkozni a fiatalabb férfit az ágyból. Nem csupán azért, mert Doflamingo nem aludhatott valami sokat, és így, az életben egyszer tényleg fáradt volt, hanem mert alapból is ilyen volt a természete. Mindegy, hogy Crocodile mit mondott neki, Ő akkor is éppen az ellenkezőjét csinálta annak, amit valójában kellett volna, vagy legalább is minden elképzelhető eszközt felhasználva harcolt a sebhelyes férfi javaslata ellen, egészen addig, amíg meg nem kapta, amit Ő maga akart. És a fellelhető legváltozatosabb verbális trükköket, mint például a mellébeszélést és a figyelem elterelést, bevetve minden egyes alkalommal elérte, amihez éppen kedve szottyant. Az idősebb shicibukai már lassan azon sem csodálkozott, hogy ezen, miért nem képes egy jó ideje meglepődni, vagy megbotránkozni. Csupán tegnap, először, mióta ismerik egymást volt képes rá is tekintettel lenni. Végre figyelembe venni, hogy Ő mit szeretne, vagy éppen nem szeretne. Az idősebb shicibukai beleborzongott, ha felidézte magában az elsuttogott fogadalmakat. Ennek ellenére, most minden úgy zajlott, ahogyan régen, így, azt érezve, hogy minden joga megvan hozzá, mégis csak folytatta a férfi nem túl sok sikerrel kecsegtető meggyőzését:

\- Ennél szánalmasabb kifogást már rég hallottam. Jobbra nem futotta? - kérdezte unottan. Crocodile "bókját" Mingo egy rövid párnába nevetéssel jutalmazta. - Nem érünk rá most az ostobaságaidra, fel kell kelnünk. Délelőtt tíz óra van! És fogadok, hogy az egész Baroque Works már itt toporog az ajtóban, és együtt azon tanakodnak, hogy hol lehetünk... Kérlek, ha lehet, csak most az egyszer tedd azt, amit mondok… - vetítette előre a sebhelyes férfi a következményeket, egy kissé talán bosszúsan, miközben fáradtan megdörzsölte a szemeit.

\- Ah, kész zene füleimnek ez a többes szám. Főleg, hogy a Te szádból hallhatom... - kuncogta a szőke férfi, ahogyan a párnát támasztéknak használva felnézett és tekintetét a másik férfira függesztette. - Egyébként, meg csak hallgatlak, hallgatlak, és egyre jobban ámulok... Lehet, hogy tegnap nem figyeltem eléggé, és még sem voltál annyira részeg, mint hittem?

\- Tessék? - lepődött meg Crocodile, és egy pillanatra még azt is elfelejtette, hogy az imént még mennyire siettette a felkelést, ahogyan értetlenül meredt Doflamingo-ra.

\- Igazából, lényegtelen, csupán azon mélázom, hogy ha tényleg másnapos vagy, hogy van energiád még arra is, hogy máris aggodalmaskodj? - nézett a sebhelyes férfira Mingo kihívóan, a választ várva, azzal az önelégült mosolyával, amivel mindig is képes volt Crocodile-t az őrületbe kergetni.

\- Nem aggódóm, csak arról van szó, hogy nagyon szeretném elkerülni, hogy a legénységem jelentős hányada ránk nyissa az ajtót. Mert abból semmi jó nem következne. Semmi. És eddig úgy gondoltam, a tegnapiakból kiindulva, hogy most már Te is érted, sőt, megérted, hogy miért - vettette oda, kissé talán szemrehányóan a férfi. Crocodile-t máris bántotta a dolog, hogy rögtön ki kellett oktatnia a fiatalabb férfit, ezzel azonnal vitát generálva, ahelyett, hogy valami, sokkal nyugodtabbal, vagy esetleg talán még érzékibbel indították volna a reggelt. Már éppen szólásra nyitotta a száját, hogy enyhítsen valamicskét az előbbi kijelentése durvaságán, de Doflamingo, mintha, csak megsejtette volna a szándékát, már előtte visszakozott:

\- Nem kell rögtön megsértődni... - motyogta Doflamingo békítőleg, miközben az egyik kezét az idősebb férfi karjára tette. A szőke tenyere meleg, és száraz volt, és ez az érintés, pedig Crocodile kimondottan nem vágyott rá jelen pillanatban, mégis megnyugtatta - Ha kíváncsi vagy a véleményemre, és azt kívánod, hogy őszinte is legyen, akkor azt kell mondanom, hogy engem egy kicsit sem érdekel, hogy rajtakapnak-e veled kettesben, vagy sem. Nézzék, ha akarják fufufufufu~ - nevetett fel a fiatalabb férfi - Jól van, jól van, bocsánat, tudod, hogy csak vicceltem. Nem kell rögtön így nézned rám - mentegetőzött vigyorogva Mingo, amint észrevette, hogy Crocodile milyen "ha nem hagyod abba, akkor itt hagylak" tekintettel méregeti.

\- Ha olyan pontosan emlékszel a tegnapiakra, akkor viszont engedj meg nekem pár észrevételt, amik valószínűleg elkerülték a figyelmedet... Csak, hogy tiszta vizet önthessünk a pohárba. Ennyi időd csak van még rám? - hízelgett Doflamingo rendkívül taktikusan, miközben közelebb hajolt a másikhoz.

\- Halljam... - sóhajtotta Crocodile eleget téve a szőke kérésének, azzal, hogy nem húzódott arrébb, és továbbra is az ágyban maradt.

\- Nos, - kezdte a fiatalabb férfi, az állát a tenyerébe támasztva – az, bizonyára neked is rémlik, hogy a Baroque Works tagjainak nagyobbik része, köztük Te is, alaposan a pohár fenekére nézett, nem?

Crocodile röviden bólintott, de továbbra is felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett vissza abba az igézően kék szempárba. Sejtelme sem volt arról, hogy hova akar kilyukadni a fiatalabb férfi.

\- És, ha ez megvan, akkor minden bizonnyal azt is vissza tudod idézni, hogy mi voltunk ketten az elsők, akik otthagyták a csapatépítő rendezvényt, vagy mit. Ergo a többiek... - vitte fel a hangsúlyt a férfi, hagyva, hogy a sebhelyes fejezhesse be a gondolat menetét.

\- Mind tovább maradtak, és később távoztak - mondta Crocodile.

\- Helyes! Fufufufufu~ - dicsérte meg a Mingo az idősebb shicibukai-t. - Látom, kezded érteni, hogy mire gondolok... Tehát, ha tovább maradtak, mint mi, akkor nem következik belőle logikusan az, hogy mivel több idejük volt inni, valószínűleg még jobban eláztak, mint Te? Valamint, szintén ebből kifolyólag, később is kerültek ágyba, mint mi? Hiszen ismered Őket, nem? Ez az egyetlen olyan alkalmuk, amikor egy kicsit elengedhetik magukat és szórakozhatnak... Nincs igazam? - tudakolta szinte dorombolva a szőke férfi - Összegezve, szerintem a legénységed majdnem mindegyik tagja még az igazak álmát alussza, és ha felébrednek sem az lesz az első dolguk, hogy felkeressenek Téged. Bőven elég lesz nekik, ha meg tudnak birkózni a másnaposságukkal. Úgyhogy, még tömérdeknyi időnk van kettesben... - fejezte be a magyarázatot Doflamingo, majd hogy alátámassza a szavait visszafeküdt a párnák és paplanok közé.

Crocodile mélyen hallgatva töprengett a hallottakon. El kellett ismernie, hogy a szőke férfi felvetésében volt ráció. Nem is kevés. Az a lehetőség, miszerint tovább maradhat együtt Doflamingo-val, bármiféle kíváncsi tekintetek kísérete nélkül, ebben a megvilágításban, nem csak, hogy sokkal logikusabbnak, de vonzóbbnak is tetszett, mint az, hogy máris fel kelljen kelnie. A gondok és a problémák még ráérnek. Megvárják, nem rohannak el, nem úgy, mint ennek a reggelnek a csábító lehetőségei.

\- Szóval, szerinted nincs okunk a sietségre? - kérdezte megerősítésként a szőkét. Szerette volna még egyszer tőle hallani, ahogyan marasztalja.

\- A legkisebb se... - ismételte meg Mingo a kijelentést, miközben állhatatos pillantását a másik férfin nyugtatta. A sebhelyes férfi egy nagy sóhaj közepette adta meg végül magát a másik okfejtésének és feküdt Ő is vissza a szőke mellé.

\- A kedvemért megpróbálnál egy kicsit lazítani? Legalább, addig, amíg ilyen nyugodt minden, amíg kivételesen mind a ketten itt vagyunk - kérlelte Doflamingo a sebhelyes férfit mély, kiegyensúlyozott hangon. Szinte érezhető volt a hanghordozásából, hogy mindennél jobban szeretné, ha Crocodile megbízna benne és abban, amit mond. Az idősebb shicibukai ennek, a már-már könyörgő és intenzív hangnak, a megbízhatóságot és szilárdságot sugárzó kék szempárral együttvéve nem tudott ellenállni. Ismét bedőlt a szőke shicibukai ócska trükkjének, érezte, hogy amíg csak él újra, és újra be fog dőlni neki, és ez még Őt is meglepte, de egy kicsit sem bánta a dolgot.

\- Én igyekszem... - súgta a férfi bizonytalanul. - De, meg kell értened, hogy ez nekem nagyon, nem is tudom, talán az új a megfelelő szó rá. Érted, szokatlan...Ezelőtt velem ilyen még nem történt, bármilyen furcsán is hangzik - mondta a sebhelyes shicibukai a plafont nézve, miközben a kézfejét a homlokára tette, hátha javít valamicskét a fejfájásán. Még mindig nagyon másnapos volt, ráadásul kezdte egyre szomjasabbnak érezni magát, valamint a bal csuklója egyre biztosabban, és idegesítőbben sajgott lüktetve attól, hogy már legalább két napja folyamatosan hordta a kampóját. Általában éjjelente mindig levette, hogy pihentesse a karját, és ekkor a csuklója is rendkívül hálás volt, amiért nem kellett egy darabig elviselnie a fémkapcsot, de a múlt éjszaka még csak arra sem volt lehetősége, hogy ez a gondolat valamint a következményei megforduljanak a fejében, olyan gyorsan és váratlanul nyomta el az álom.

\- Annyira azért nem hangzik furcsán, fufufufufu~ És meglehet, hogy új, szokatlan vagy ismeretlen, de a jó értelemben, nem? - tudakolta Doflamingo, miközben váratlanul, az egyik hosszú karjával átkarolta az idősebb férfi fedetlen derekát, és odahúzta közvetlenül maga mellé. A testük összesimult, a lábaik véletlenszerűen keresztezték egymást, úgy feküdtek immár egy takaró alatt, összegabalyodva. Mingo kissé talán követelőzve hajtotta oda a másik kulcscsontjaira a fejét, a sebhelyes pedig némán tűrte. - A legjobb értelemben...

Crocodile-t meglepte a mindenféle előzmény nélküli bensőséges gesztus. Tudta, hogy valójában már semmi oka nincs rá, mégis rettentően zavarba jött, érezte amint egyik pillanatról a másikra, elönti a forróság, ráadásul a sebhelyes férfi helyzetét az sem könnyítette meg, hogy Mingo puha ajkai, ha pusztán véletlenül is, a bőrét érintették. Egy csapásra már nem is volt előtte nagy titok, hogy miért nem fázott az éjjel során annak ellenére, hogy nem volt rajta ing. Remegve vett egy mély levegőt, remélve, hogy majd megnyugszik tőle, valamint a mellkasa helyett a torkában dobogó szíve sem fog már olyan eszeveszett iramot diktálni. Ahogy, az, várható volt, nem így lett, a fiatalabb shicibukai édes illata, amit most már végre sikerült felismernie, csak még jobban felpörgette a pulzusszámát. Tegnap ilyenkor Crocodile számára még elképzelhetetlen, sőt lehetetlen lett volna, hogy bármiféle következmény nélkül, ilyen nyíltan közeledhessen a szőke férfi felé. Most pedig ez a helyzet, ahogyan Doflamingo széles mellkasa maga előtt eltakarta azt a kevéske napfényt is, ami beszűrődött a szobába, tagadhatatlanul is valóságos volt.

A sebhelyes férfi nem tehetett róla, de Mingo érintése felszínre hozta azt a tegnapi gondolat foszlányát, ami még a társalgóban, a szőke férfi játékát egyszerre hallgatva és csodálva kísértette meg. Tegnap éjjel, amikor már nehéz volt a feje a bortól, ahogyan egyre csak nézte, és nézte, ahogyan a másik teljes beleéléssel zongorázik, egyszerűen nem tudott betelni a zenével és a látvánnyal. Figyelte, ahogyan a billentyűkhöz érnek az ujjai, némelyiket éppen csak, hogy megérintve, a másikon hosszabban elidőzve, ahogyan együtt mozog a zene ritmusával, ahogyan csak a hangszerre és a játékra összpontosít, és mindezt elnézve, azt kívánta, bárcsak Ő lehetne a zongora helyében. Mindennél jobban, szinte szomjazva vágyott azoknak a kezeknek a gyengéd és törődő érintésére. A sima ujjbegyek tapintására a bőrén. Végig a hátán, mellkasán és...

A hirtelen felrémlett emlék megzavarta az idősebb férfi viszonylagos nyugalmát. Érezte, ahogyan egyre jobban elvörösödik. Az igaz, hogy amikor Doflamingo játszott a tegnapi nap folyamán, Ő már jócskán részeg volt, de még abban az esetben is, mégis hogy juthattak ilyen mocskos dolgok az eszébe?! Mikor lett ennyire felelőtlenül és ostobán szentimentális? Ráadásul fantáziálgatós?! Hogy megpróbálja kitörölni az emlékei közül azt a bizonyos gondolatot szorosan behunyta a szemét, és még a fejét is megrázta tagadólag, mintha neki sohasem jutott volna ilyesmi az eszébe. Ahogy az, várható volt, ez már Doflamingo-nak is feltűnt.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte halkan, félig nevetve, ahogyan egy parányit hátrébb csúszott, hogy láthassa is a másik férfit. Le sem tagadhatta volna, hogy tetszett neki a látvány. - Valami komoly a baj, vagy csak rádöbbentél egy-két dologra, amikre lélekben még nem igazán készültél fel? - puhatolódzott a fiatalabb shicibukai, a szituációhoz képest meglepően mindent tudó vigyorral a képén.

\- Mi? Én nem... - kezdett volna bele Crocodile a hárításba, ahogyan felnézett abban a tengerkék szempárba, ami igen csak arról árulkodott, hogy a gazdája remekül szórakozik, ám Mingo megelőzte.

\- Wani, egyáltalán nem kell szégyenkezned. Nekem, sőt magadnak is nyugodtan bevallhatod, hogy kellek neked, fufufufufu~ - nevetett továbbra is jót a szőke férfi, miközben a mutatóujjával szépen lassan elkezdett apró köröket rajzolni a másik meztelen hátára.

\- P-parancsolsz?! - bicsaklott meg egy pillanatra az idősebb férfi hangja meglepetésében.

\- Távol álljon tőlem... - dorombolta a szőke - Bár, ha máshogy nem megy, nekem úgy is megfelel - mondta, azzal ledobta magáról a takarót, és egy gyors, szinte követhetetlen mozdulattal később már ott ült Crocodile-on. Az idősebb shicibukai ha valami másra igen, erre aztán biztosan nem számított. A szőke férfi, kihasználva azt, hogy a másik egy-két másodpercig képtelen volt napirendre térni a váratlan meglepetés felett, megragadta a sebhelyes mindkét karját, és azokat a férfi feje felett az ágy matracára szorította, biztosítva ezzel, hogy a másik még csak véletlenül se tudjon mozogni, vagy esetleg használni az arany kampóját. Crocodile egy darabig, ami számára éppúgy lehetett egy másodperc, mint két hosszú óra, csak pislogni tudott a döbbenettelő, egészen addig, amíg Mingo átható tekintete ki nem józanította egy kissé. Ugyanis a fiatalabb férfi előre hajolva egészen kedélyborzolóan közelről szemezett a másikkal.

A sebhelyes férfi válaszolt volna, tervei szerint valamiféle indulatszóval, esetleg többel is, ráadásul jó hangosan, ha nem szorul el a torka, úgy, hogy egy hangot se bírjon kinyögni. Már eleve éppen eléggé zavarban volt, el sem tudta képzelni, hogy az össze-vissza kalimpáló szíve még erre is képes legyen reagálni, esetlegesen fokozni az iramot. Erről, szerencséjére, vagy éppen balszerencséjére meg is bizonyosodhatott, amint észrevette és tudatosult benne, hogy Doflamingo csak és kizárólag egy alsónadrágot visel.

Hónapokkal később, amikor ez az incides néha-néha eszébe jutott Crocodile-nak már csak mosolygott rajta. Ellenben akkor, abban a pillanatban legszívesebben leszedte volna Doflamingo fejét, vagy megcsókolta volna, vagy talán mindkettőt egyszerre. Olyan érzelmi kavalkád dúlt a lelkében, ami más embereknek is sok lett volna, nem hogy, neki. Egyszerre volt dühös és izgatott, zavart és kifejezetten érdeklődő. Crocodile, bárhogyan is próbálkozott, nem tudott épkézláb magyarázatot adni, még saját magának sem, hogy mégis hogyan volt képes egyetlen férfi ekkora felfordulást okozni az Ő mindig kiegyensúlyozott lelkében. És természetesen ez csak még jobban kétségbe ejtette. Azt nagyon is pontosan tudta, hogy vonzódik a fiatalabb shicibukai-hoz, de egyszerűen elképzelni sem tudta, hogy miért és hogyan lehet egy vonzalom, egy egyszerű érzelem olyan erős és intenzív, hogy teljesen, gyökerestül képes egy embert, a saját gondolkodásmódjával egyetemben átformálni. Ez az egyszerű megállapítás Crocodile számára éppen annyira volt rémisztő, mint lenyűgöző.

Bár Mingo kimondottan nehéz volt, mégsem a súlyától szenvedett a legjobban, hanem az Őt körülvevő, és egyre csak növekvő hőségtől. Végül az elviselhetetlen forróság, és a szőke férfi azúrkék, szinte figyelmet követelő tekintetének nyomása alatt tört meg, és nyitotta végre szólásra a száját:

\- Doflamingo, ha jól emlékszem, azt ígérted, nekem... - kezdet az idősebb férfi, remegő, és sajnos kevésbé indulatos és megrovó hangon, mint szerette volna, de Mingo ismételten közbeszólt.

\- ...Hogy nem érek hozzád egy ujjal sem - fejezte be a szőke férfi helyette a mondatot majd, mint, aki tud valami titkot, és ennek tudatában valami grandiózus arcátlanságra készül vigyorogva megcsóválta a fejét - Tudom, hogy rossz néven fogod venni, de ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak, Wani-yaro, rosszul emlékszel - Crocodile felhúzott szemöldökét, és egyre sötétedő tekintetét látva gyorsan kijavította magát. - Vagyis, inkább pontatlanul. Az ígéretem, ugyanis nem teljesen így hangzott el, fufufufufu~ - nevetett a férfi továbbra is, bár ezúttal még több vidámság keveredett a hangjába. Mintha már előre örült volna valaminek. Piszkos gondolataitól széles vigyor terült szét az arcán. - A fogadalmam szó szerint úgy szólt, hogy ma, én nem fogok hozzád nyúlni egyetlen ujjal sem, egyszer sem, ha Te nem akarod. Segítek, a hangsúly az időponton van, fufufufu~ - magyarázta túlságosan is jókedvűen Doflamingo, miközben egyre közelebb és közelebb hajolt az ágyon fekvő áldozatához. - Mert ugye, ez tegnap volt, ma meg ma van. Milyen érdekes, ahogyan repül az idő... - suttogta egy lélegzetvételnél is halkabban, amikor már csupán pár centi volt közte és a sebhelyes férfi között.

Bár tagadhatatlanul, és ráadásul az elképzelhető összes tekintetben vonzotta a szőke férfi Crocodile-t, mégis, erre a kijelentésre, egy csapásra megfagyott a vér az idősebb férfi ereiben. Nagyon is élvezte Doflamingo társaságát, sőt közelségét, de erre még nem igazán volt felkészülve. Most az egyszer a másik virágnyelven megfogalmazott célozgatásai ellenére is pontosan tudta, hogy mit szeretne a szőke shicibukai, mivel töltsék ki azt a nem is olyan kevés időt, amíg kettesben vannak. Kissé szomorúan vette tudomásul, de már nem lepődött meg rajta, hogy ez esetben sem érdekelte a fiatalabb férfit az Ő véleménye, esetleg az, hogy van-e egyáltalán kedve bármihez is. Érezte, ahogyan az izmai akaratlanul is megfeszülnek, hogy csak felületesen veszi a levegőt, és legszívesebben fohászkodott volna azért, nehogy Mingo is észrevegye, hogy mennyire furcsán reagál a kezdeményezésére.

\- Doflamingo, ugye nem gondolod komolyan, hogy itt és most... - próbálkozott, ha feleslegesen is az idősebb shicibukai azzal, hogy eltántorítsa a másikat a céljától. Sajnos a félelmei igaznak bizonyultak, a szőke férfi még csak oda se figyelt az ellenvetéseire. Vagy ha figyelt is, egyáltalán nem érdekelték Őt. Crocodile megkísérelte, ha nem is kiszabadítani, de legalább megmozdítani a kezeit, de akárhogyan is igyekezett Mingo szorítása túl erősnek bizonyult.

\- Már miért ne gondolnám komolyan? - kérdezte, egy elhaló sóhaj kíséretében utoljára, még mielőtt teljesen előre dőlt volna. A sebhelyes férfi ösztönszerűen hunyta le a szemeit, tehetetlenül várva arra, hogy pontosan mire is készül Doflamingo. Ezen a ponton, már inkább nem ellenkezett a másik férfi akarata ellen, csak hagyta, hogy a szőke vezessen.

Egyáltalán nem rémült meg annyira, mint ahogyan azt másodpercekkel ezelőtt elképzelte, amikor a szőke férfi ajkai közelebbi ismeretségbe kerültek az övéivel. A megkönnyebbülés apró hullámai jólesően öntötték el, és egy-két pillanatra kiélesítették az érzékeit is, mialatt Mingo birtokba vette az ajkait. Legalább annyira borzongott, mint az éjjel, a paraván mögött, attól teljesen függetlenül, hogy ez a csók most nem olyan volt, mint az első. Ez vad volt, heves, és legfőképpen rövid. És bár később szégyellte volna bevallani, de amikor a fiatalabb férfi eltávolodott tőle, hogy újra kiegyenesedjen még egy halk nyögés is kicsúszott a száján. Lassan kinyitotta a szemeit, és felpillantva a szelíden mosolygó Doflamingo nézett vissza rá. Egészen eddig észre sem vette, de már a karjait is szabadon tudta mozgatni, a fiatalabb shicibukai eleresztette őket, bár forró ujjai érintésének nyoma, mintha még most is érződött volna Crocodile bőrén. Kissé megilletődött a szőke férfi tetteitől, pontosabban azok hiányától. Egy darabig nem igazán értette, hogy pont akkor, amikor már éppen nem hadakozott volna semmi ellen, Doflamingo hirtelen miért hátrált ki az egészből. Ez csak valami ízléstelen tréfa volt a másik részéről, vagy, és ahogyan a sebhelyes férfi erre az eshetőségre gondolt, akaratlanul is nagyot dobbant a szíve, a szőke férfi észrevette volna az Ő bizonytalanságát és idegességét, és azért hagyta félbe a dolgot? Valószínűleg, a tipródása még az arcára is kiülhetett, ugyanis egyszer csak Mingo akasztotta meg a kérdések áradatát a fejében:

\- Kérlek, ne mondd, hogy tényleg elhitted, hogy, mindezek után, még képes lennélek bántani, fufufufu~ - szólalt meg pár másodperc csendes pihegés után a szőke férfi, miközben hosszú és kecses mutató és középső ujját végighúzta a száján. A sebhelyes shicibukai-nak elképzelése sem volt arról, hogy miért csinálja ezt a másik, de azt tényként kellett elismernie, hogy közben őrjítően vadítónak festett.

\- Akkor nem mondom... - kontrázott rá Crocodile kissé savanyúan, ahogyan belenézett Mingo szinte elképzelhetetlenül kék szemeibe. Megkönnyebbült, szinte felszabadult attól, amit hallott. Mintha, az eddigi összes kételyét elfújták volna. Akárcsak tegnap, Doflamingo most is biztosította Őt róla, hogy fontos neki. Hogy számít az Ő véleménye és kedve is. Hogy ebben a kapcsolatban ketten vannak. Nehezen vallotta be még saját magának is, de Crocodile emiatt, ha lehet csak még jobban beleszeretett ebbe a nagy és rózsaszín madárba. Épphogy csak összekapcsolódott a tekintetük, a fiatalabb shicibukai arcán máris újra felfénylett az ismerős, vakító és széles vigyor.

\- Akkor ne is mondd... - kuncogott fel a férfi merészen, és a következő pillanatban Crocodile, Doflamingo gyors és hirtelen mozdulata nyomán, ismételten a fiatalabb férfi karjai közt találta magát. Kissé vonakodva, hagyva, hogy a szőke továbbra is azt gondolja, megint sikerült megsértenie Őt, de végül mégis, viszonozta az ölelést. Mingo rendkívül óvatosan, mintha csak váratlanul tartani kezdett volna egy esetleges elutasítástól, a fejét a sebhelyes mellkasára hajtotta. Crocodile elértette a célzást, ujjai ösztönösen, mintha mindig is ezt csinálták volna, túrtak bele újra a szőke tincsekbe. És akárcsak tegnap most is sikerült elérnie, hogy Doflamingo szépen lassan ellazuljon az érintései nyomán. Még azt sem bánta, legalább is nem mutatta semmiféle jelét annak, hogy fájna neki, amikor a sebhelyes ujjai óvatosan, vigyázva a gyógyulófélben lévő sebre, végigsimítottak a halántékát takaró kötésen.

\- Ugye tudod, hogy egy szemét dög vagy? - kérdezte még egy kicsit ércelődve, miközben ép kezének ujjai, a kijelentésének hangsúlyával éppen ellentétes érzelmeket kommunikálva, tovább játszadoztak a szőke hajszálakkal.

\- Tudom~ - felelte a meggyanúsított, már majdnem énekelve a választ. Crocodile hallotta a hangján, ha, nem is látta a másik arcát, hogy mosolyog, és erre Ő is önkéntelenül mosolyra húzta a száját. Ebben a pillanatban legalább annyira volt elégedett és boldog, mint amennyire neheztelt magára és a saját ostoba döntéseire. Ugyanis rá kellett döbbennie, hogy eddig milyen gyáva volt. Gyáva és túlzottan aggodalmaskodó. Ha csak rágondolt arra, hogy a saját maga hibájából, a saját félelmei miatt, képes volt megfosztani magát a szőke férfitól kerek hat hónapig, csakis haragudni tudott saját magára. Bolond volt, hogy nem hallgatott a szívére és az érzéseire. Bolond, idióta, esztelen, és ráadásul még csak le se tagadhatta ezeket a jelzőket. Ha rajta múlt volna minden, sajnos kénytelen volt ezt is beismerni saját magának, akkor Doflamingo-val még mindig messziről kerülgetnék egymást. Ehhez képest, mégis volt annyira szerencsés, hogy többen is, a tudtán kívül, a segítségére siettek, hogy helyrehozzák azt, amit Ő elrontott. Miss All Sunday, a legénysége, Doflamingo csapata, maga Mingo, a tegnapi vörösbor... Tegnap, vagy már ki tudja mióta azon munkálkodott mind titokban, hogy két embert, ha nehezen is, de egy helyre tereljen, azért, hogy végre tisztázhassák az ügyeiket. Bár, azt sem felejtve, hogy milyen mértékben sikerült megkeseríteniük az életét, ha csak egy rövid időre is, mégis hálás volt nekik. Pontosan akkor, azon a napon, azon a hajnali órán, amikor Ő, naivan azt hitte, hogy helyes döntést hozott, valójában akkor követte el az egyik legnagyobb baklövését. Azonban, valamiért, ahogyan Doflamingo testmelege továbbra is felforrósította a bőrét, kezdte úgy vélni, hogy ez a megmaradt két munkaszüneti nap nem is lesz olyan szörnyű, mint azt eredetileg elképzelte.

-Vége-

(by Macskabajusz )


End file.
